Lady Marmalade: The Sweet and The Bitter
by HarvestGirl10
Summary: Sequel to LM:SSR! Ikarishipping! Their Love was perfect, so Beautiful, so Strong. But as Summer rolls around, old Pasts begin to Threaten that Love and now She realizes She must fight for Him. And He realizes that to keep Her, He has to Hold on...
1. Prologue: Shattered and Fragile

You guys have been waiting for it, and here it is! Yay! *fanfare!* Heehee, I orginally intended to post this up on Ikarishipping Day ( June 28th fyi ) since that was the day I ended LM:SSR but I had this done for about a week and I could not wait the few days to post it up. Although, I don't think you guys mind ;) lol

I don't know why, but the writer in me loves to write prologues for storier first instead of chapter 1 right away so I'm gonna start this off differently and use a prologue/preface ( i can never tell the difference lol)

Oh yeah! If you have not read Lady Marmalade: Sweet Sweet Revenge, stop reading this and go read that before reading this! Trust me, this story won't make sense if you don't. Well, I guess it would but it would be A WHOLE LOT BETTER if you read the first one first heehee.

I hope you guys enjoy Lady Marmalade: The Sweet and The Bitter! I was kinda iffy writing this so far since I haven't wrote in the marmalade-universe in soooooo long! But I had it checked out, and I think this'll do! Here's the Prologue!

Prologue: Shattered and Fragile

Enjoy!! and have a Happy Ikarishipping Day June 28th!

_**

* * *

**_

_**I**__ guess things turned out perfect, you and me. _

_As long as I am with you, there is nothing imperfect in my life._

_Because you are my life._

_Your eyes, your touch, your kiss…_

_Everything._

_No matter the rocky road we rushed through, the hardships we struggled, we remained strong and nothing could break us._

_Our 'hate' for each other could not keep us apart._

_Our love shined through and brought a glow to your eyes._

_I will fall and your hand will grasp mine, pulling me into your loving embrace._

_I want to stay with you forever._

_I want to see your beautiful face every morning and every night._

_I want to feel your hold whenever I ache._

_I want to be with you always, no matter what the cost._

_One Kiss._

_One Love._

_One Flesh._

_I will die in your arms…_

…

…

…

Her cerulean eyes were empty, dead almost, as she walked through the crowded gates of the airport, carelessly bumping into the multiple travelers around her. Her walk was haunting, a walk where one has lost everything.

And she had, she did lose everything.

The expression on her face was…was so impassive…

So lost…

_Why must everyone stop us?_

Her fists were clenched tight around her luggage as she shut her eyes tight, preventing the bitter salty tears to flow.

She will not allow that.

She will not.

For if she did, the painful sweetness of letting tears shed would only remind her of this agonizing reality.

_Why must they take you away from me?_

Grasping the plane ticket in her hand, she took in her surroundings. The sun was setting, marking the end of all this chaos that she had endured…

That they had endured.

Was it all pointless now? Was fighting for him, fighting the world for him, so…futile?

_Why must I scream in sheer agony in the bitter rain? _

**All Passengers Boarding Flight number 17034 must approach Deck 16 immediately! **

_Your touch is now cold, your eyes are blind…your kiss sour._

Her weak breath gasped slightly as she rediscovered the situation she was in.

She next in line to board the plane.

The girl could not believe she was doing this…after all she had fought for…

After all the love…all the devotion…

After…After…

Memories once again swept through her now shaking body, her lips quivering with unease.

Him…

_Your __**love**__ forbidden._

She steadied herself, taking a deep breath as she tried to think of the reasons why this was best.

She could only think of one.

One Painful Truth.

And it was destroying her.

She was not best for him…

She would ruin everything…for him…

_Please don't cry, it's my entire fault…_

How could she so easily deceive herself into believing in happy endings? That a dream could last forever?

Eventually, you wake up.

_My foolish selfishness…_

You wake up, and then you can't remember that one precious dream.

You become lost as the memories vanish…

"Miss, you ticket please?" The blunette broke from her forlorn trance long enough to hear the flight boarder's words but she held on tight to the ticket.

_My beloved…_

If she let go of that small fragile piece of paper, then she'll let everything disappear.

Everything she ever had with him…

Gone…

_I'm so sorry for the agony I brought __**you…**_

**Last Call for Flight 17034! All Passengers Must Board Now!**

_As I lie here alone tonight, my untouched lips pleading for yours._

"Miss, are you boarding? I need your ticket." The woman was asked one more time, the voice more aggravated. The girl felt her fingers loosen around the small flimsy paper, her soul, her core, screaming for her to hold on.

The piece of paper was all she had left of him…

Please don't let go…

_My cerulean eyes cry from the emptiness of tortured heartache._

Painful memories of the love they once shared filled the girl's heart as she bit her lip, silent tears cascading down her already tear-streaked cheeks.

Their beautiful love was rough, heartbreaking, vicious…

And carelessly thrown away.

_So please, to just give me a second of tenderness, even just for a second…_

Her arm went to hand the ticket to the lady, her eyes shaking at the sight as tears brimmed, she begged to God, to any god that might be there, to stop her.

To keep her from destroying her very being.

She needed him! Please, don't let him go!

_Let's go back to a time when everything was simple._

"_DAWN! WAIT! STOP THIS!!"_ A familiar, but least expected, voice screamed from the crowds behind the blunette. The figure dashed in a mad rush, shoving and pushing innocent bystanders just to reach the girl in time.

That person was desperate to stop her. They could not allow her to make the most painful, worst decision of her life. All the panic and hysteria plastered upon their frantic face made this motive clear.

They did not want her to leave.

_Where it all began._

The girl turned, as well as the hundreds of travelers in line behind her, to the source of the voice. Her cerulean eyes widened as her heart was resurrected from its dead sleep, her expression shocked at the sight of her hero, and a small tinge of rage pulsing through her veins

The last person she expected…

The person who caused her so much heartache, the very person who picked at the fragments of her shattered heart and stabbed her, over and over again.

How dare that person now mock her!

How dare they now plunge her further into this deep abyss of sorrow!

_When nothing mattered but your love and mine._

"Miss, I need your ticket now or you're not boarding this plane!"

_When it was all…just…so…_

"_DAWN, DON'T DO THIS!! I __WON'T__ LET YOU DO THIS!!"_

Time stood still as the girl's ticket fluttered effortlessly to the floor.

_Perfect…_

* * *

Eh, sorry guys if you were expecting more. But sorry, no 40-pager for you right now lol! (sweat-drops) Maybe in the future, eh? Okay, I am quite proud of this, I got kinda emotional writing it. And Dawn's narrative....(sniffles)

Guess what!

1) A cookie for those who can find the secret message in this! ( Yup, there is one!)

2) THREE COOKIES for those who can guess who called out to Dawn!

and 3) A GILLION COOKIES for those who review xD!!! Seriously, this story is for you guys and I want to know what you think and what you expect from this! It'll be quite the ride, lol!

Hmm, is there anything else I would like to say? Oh yes, I was bored one night so I came up with a soundtrack that inspired LM:SSR lol, I'll post it up later for you guys in my profile, so check it out when you have time!

I hope this was worth the wait! Updates will soon follow!

Until next time ;)!


	2. Chapter 1: This New Story of Ours

Okay, first of all I just want to say one thing. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! Honestly, I think this was the most reviews I ever received for a chapter of a story in such a short amount of time, and it was even _chapter 1! _No I swear, I went to post the prolouge, went to get something in the other room, came back, BAM REVIEW. I was just like" Oh...my...god..." LOL! So thank you! I'm so glad you guys responded so well to the prologue xD

But...none of you guys got the secret message at all (sweat-drops) That's okay, it's kinda hidden unless you know how to look for it. It was a play of words, like all the (cough) all the bold words ( cough) Woah, my throat hurts haha. And none of you guessed correctly who the person who called out to Dawn was either, but that's okay, I wasnt expecting you guys to know anyway since it would kind of spoil the entire plot of this story xD

Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Lady Marmalade: The Sweet and The Bitter!

**_I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS ALL RIGHT GO TO ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS!! I OWN NO SONGS, THEY BELONG TO THE RESPECTFUL OWNERS AS WELL!!_**

Enjoy ;D!!

_Songs used: Lady Marmalade_

_Performed By: Pink, Christina Aguilera, Mya, and Lil' Kim _

_

* * *

_

_So please, to just give me a second of tenderness, even just for a second…_

_Let's go back to a time when everything was simple._

_Where it all began._

_When nothing mattered but your love and mine._

_When it was all…just…so…_

_Perfect…_

_--_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!" **_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!"**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!"**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!" **_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!"**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!" **_

"Wow…you would think it would die down after about a half hour, but you could be wrong, neh?" A brunette sporting a red bandana sweat-dropped and sighed as she looked on from backstage, her bright blue carefully concealed by the red curtains. Three other girls who were huddled behind her, they too looking out, nodded before sweat-dropping as well.

A Large, no HUGE, crowd cheered and roared as they stomped their feet, clapping their hands in anticipation in front of a large, makeshift stage. The crowd, consisting of hundreds of students, chanted the name over and over again. There was no question…they were getting rowdy!

And could you blame them?

It was the Last Day of School! _Summer was here!_

And what better way to celebrate that special homecoming then…

…An End-of-the-Year Carnival!

To knock out the bad, and bring in the good, Sakurai Blossom High School hosts their famous carnival for all, especially their students, to enjoy. And how could they not with the Ferris Wheel, Mini-Roller Coasters, bumper cars, various games, and of course…the food!

But there was one attraction that simply brought hundreds more than the years before…

…and that was…

Our very own Talent Show Winners.

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!" **_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!"**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!"**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!" **_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!"**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!" **_

"They're gonna start a riot if we don't get out there soon!" Another brunette, whose hair flowed long and lusciously, whined as she fidgeted in place, attempting to push the others out onto the stage.

"Um, we can't do that _Leaf_! She's not even here yet!!" The red-head, whose hair reached her shoulders, remarked haughtily as she playfully slapped the girl across the head. "You know we can't start without her…" She hushed under a harsh whisper.

"Wait a second!" Another red-head yelled out loud, suddenly hearing Leaf's words. "She's not even here yet?" The red-head jumped back from the group, her expression stunned, before slowly becoming vicious.

"Where the hell is she?!" Anger rose in her voice, the three other girls sulked under her vicious flames…sweat-drops barely enough to dowse…

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!" **_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!"**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!"**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!" **_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!"**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!" **_

It was Sakura Blossom High's annual tradition to host the Talent Show winners of that year the honor of performing at the End-of-The-Year carnival, a chance in a lifetime for all up-coming performers.

It was the second-half of their lovely prize, besides that shiny, sparkly gold trophy that three certain sisters sought to have a large trophy case inside their home.

Yeah…the girls didn't even get to _keep it. _

Crowds gathered all around town come to see their performances, and they look forward to see the performers, full in their beloved glory.

The stage was a performer's life, their soul, their bright future.

But backstage…

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!" **_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!"**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!"**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!" **_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!"**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!" **_

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ASKED HER TO GO GET ICE CREAM?!" **_That same red-head blazed as she clutched the girl now known as Leaf in by the shoulders, her hold that of a death grip. Her eyes were vicious, flames surrounding the aroma of anger at Leaf's…well…stupidity.

How bright the flames where around the girl…

Leaf just swayed back and forth as the girl shook her, her expression blank. Too…much shaking!

"Zoey, Zoey, Zoey! Calm down!" The shoulder-lengethed red-head cried as she struggled to release Leaf from Zoey's grip, "She'll make it in time!"

Zoey, however, persisted.

"HEY!! MISTY SAID CALM DOWN!" The other brunette snapped as she slapped the mash of a struggle between Zoey's chokehold, Leaf's dazed, lost, drooling almost trance, and Misty's desperate struggle.

"Calm on, seriously guys! She'll be here any second!" She tried to reason as the other three stood there, recovering from their outburst.

"But _May_, your forgetting that we have been stalling for AN HOUR! The crowd is getting rowdy, and we have too…!"

"You guys have to get out there, _now_." A voice said behind their shoulders, the girls turned from Zoey's rampage and looked over to see a certain green-hair boy standing there, his arms cross, a smirk plastered upon his lips.

May turned bright red at the sight of him, his khaki shorts, unbuttoned white collar shirt…

"Um okay, stop goggling now honey." Misty murmured into her ear, before May slapped her hard against the shoulder, Misty just laughed it off.

"Drew! We c-can't, she's still not…!" Zoey spoke up as she ran up to him, her eyes pleading but Drew flipped his hair. Zoey's puppy-dog eyes became sharp daggers.

"The other guys are out on the stage waiting, and…" He put his arms against the back of his head casually, "Let's just say that I'm glad that I'm not responsible for performing today. They seemed pissed."

Leaf gulped, "H-How pissed?"

Drew smirked, "Well…Ash fell asleep on his drum set," Misty sweat-dropped. Drew continued, "Gary seems a little edgy, but he's trying his best not to blow up any second, which is highly unlikely." He turned his gaze towards Leaf, whom laughed sheepishly.

"And then there's…" Drew trailed off, his expression priceless with satisfaction. "Well, I guess you can guess how _he _is doing?"

All four girls gulped hard, eyes wide.

"Hmm, I wonder how he'll react when he finds out the reason you're stalling is that you lost sight of his precious girlfriend, and have absolutely no idea where she is or when she'll be here." Drew put a finger to his lips in thought, before laughing out loud.

Each and every girl present became a block of stone, their expression rigid and cold.

A wind passed them by.

Oh god…they forgot _him_!

As Drew walked the now frozen-statuesque pieces of art, he snickered. He placed a hand reassuringly on top of May's head before sighing, "But, I'm a nice guy after all. I'll just stay out of and watch from the sidelines, I won't tell anyone…" His nice demeanor cool off, "_**THAT DAWN IS MISSING AND YOU GUYS HAVE NO CLUE WHERE SHE IS." **_Drew announced, loud enough for the whole backstage to hear and_ the stage._

The girls broke from their stone trance and May threw a hand frantically over the green boy's mouth, shushing him uncontrollably with her other. Her eyes were wide and his eyes were cool, as if he enjoyed her reaction.

"_Y-You bastard! You conniving little bastard! H-How dare you! _

_Why you little son of a -!" _May began to scold harshly under her breath as she looked her boyfriend straight into his eyes, her tone undeniably irritated beyond belief. Drew merely smirked at his girlfriend's scolding, not taking it seriously at all, as he cut her off by pulling her into a kiss. May, slightly caught in between being shocked and being annoyed, pushed him off after about ten seconds, and playfully slapped him across the face, while her own was the very light shade of pink.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was suddenly heard, completely breaking May's glower off Drew and the rest of the girls' awkward stare at them. Drew turned to the voice, and smiled.

"Dawn, is missing?" The male voice asked as the girls froze….

There a male stood, peaking out from the stage's platform, fully garbed in performance attire. His jeans were loose, destroyed even with holes all around them. The girls also took note of the muscles seen from his white shirt, the blue unbuttoned flannel shirt on top of it not concealing them so well…

The look in his coal eyes held the expression of curiosity and worry. That expression, one not of fire and anger, slowed down their hearts just a tad bit…_a tad bit. _

"Eh…" The girls all stammered, lost of words.

"U-Um…" Zoey began to explain to the male but Drew cut her off.

"Ah, Paul! How's it going?" He said in a cheery tone, "As you can see, these girls are ready to get out their and finally perform! Am I right, ladies?" He only looked at the group, whose expression screamed _NO!_, before saying "Yup, they're all set!"

"DREW!" May exclaimed, but without glancing her way, Drew slapped a hand over her mouth, "Dawn just had to use the restroom, she'll be back in a second."

"Drew, look we just can't…" Zoey softly tried to explain to the boy as she whispered in his ear so that the others could not hear; Drew slyly looked her way, his hand still place on May's mouth.

. "You think ice cream can keep her away from the stage for long?" He pointed out, Zoey thought his words over.

"You seriously think that would work?" She murmured, Drew flipped his hair with his free hand, May glowered at him, how dare he treat her like this

"She's known for doing the most dramatic and unexplainable things, right? Trust me." His tone was soft yet confident

"I hope your right…"

Zoey turned back towards her friends, "Yup, we're definitely ready!" She agreed as she returned his tone of voice back to normal, the other girls nearly fell over in disbelief!

"In fact, we're ready to get out there and sing twice over!" She cried out in mock-joy as she jumped past the girls and Drew, past Paul, and onto the stage.

"_But you all just said-!"_ Leaf began but was cut off short when Misty elbowed the poor girl in the shoulder, a smile plastered on her lips, eyes not leaving Paul.

"Yeah, I think we are ready to head out." She said, slowly, the conversation between Zoey and Drew she somewhat overheard, if she heard right, would make sense…

Hopefully…

"Well fine, then let's get this show on the road!" Leaf, being her bubbly self, pumped her fists into the air.

May would have liked to say her word but Drew's hand was still firm upon her mouth, her eyes narrowed as they shifted towards him. She slapped it away soon enough.

"Hmph, whatever." Paul rolled his eyes, leaving the scene as he re-entered the stage.

Zoey just ignored them all before she pounced onto the closed-curtain stage, past another male whom was practically falling asleep on the drum sets; she grabbed a stick and slammed it hard against a symbol by the boy's head.

_**SLAM!!**_

"AH! AH!! I'm awake!!" He cried out as he jolted up from his slumber. The boy wiped the drool off his mouth before ruffling his jet-black hair. He stretched his arms up high as he yawned, his naked torso flexing against the sun's rays, he too, wearing black khaki shorts. "Are we starting yet…?" He asked in the midst of his yawns.

"God Ash…" Another male sighed as he placed a palm upon his forehead, shaking it slowly as he held his base guitar. "There's no hope for you." He said as he ran his palm across his auburn tresses. The base guitarist simply wore purple jeans and a black-collared buttoned shirt with the first few set of buttons undone. A purple necklace was visible against his neck; the beautiful gem glistening in the sun's bright shining rays.

"Shut up, Gary!" Ash countered as he chucked a spare drumstick towards him, in which Gary swiftly side-stepped, avoiding the attack. Ash growled under his breath.

Zoey overlooked the two as she ran to the front of the stage, grabbing the microphone off its stand. She took a deep breath, hesitant at first if she was making the right choice…

She slowly looked over at her friends from backstage, whom gulped along with her. Paul just lowered his head, sighing as he headed towards his spot, picking up his electric guitar alongside Zoey.

The look on his face was blank, expecting almost as he waited for the red-head's signal.

"Oi, Paul seems a little annoyed…eh?" Gary snickered under his breath, barely audible enough for Zoey to hear.

Zoey ignored his remark as she took a deep breath. She snapped her fingers, awaking the sleeping stage crew on the side of the stage. The awoken members looked confused, like Ash, but once they saw Zoey and the rest of the members ready to perform, they were frantic to open the curtains.

The immense sunlight streamed heavier than before onto Zoey's face slowly as the red curtains pulled aside.

_**And once they were opened…**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!" **_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!"**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!"**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!" **_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!"**_

"_**MAR-MA-LADE!" **_

Zoey readied herself; the girls from backstage crossed their fingers as they shut their eyes tight.

The guys prepped their instruments…

_**The large roar from the crowd was deafening…**_

'_Ladies and Gentlemen!' _Zoey cried out in delight as she appeared on stage, wearing full summer attire.

She spun around in her navy blue shorts, a silver tank top, and orange flip-flops. The red-head was kind of relieved she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup…_unlike the last time_.

'_Are you all ready for summer?!' _She shouted another deafening roar was her response as she held the mic to the crowd. She smiled as she slid the orange frames from her head on top of her eyes, winking.

"_Then…Welcome to the Moulin Rouge!!"_ She finally declared as she pumped her fist into the air, which cued Paul to strum his guitar into a loud full-on blast.

_**A Full-on roar rushed over the crowd. **_

Zoey shut her eyes tight '_God, please. Let the lyrics of this song flow over this crowd and reach her, and smack some sense into that blunette head of hers."_

Ash began to strum against the drums gently, a continuous beat playing as Gary lead up on the guitar.

Misty recklessly rushed to turn her off-stage mic on, before chanting '_Where are my soul sisters? _She sang as she faced her friends, '_Let me hear ya flow sisters!' _

They all shut their eyes for luck, or perhaps for the sheer humiliation they might face if…_she_ doesn't show up!!

'_Hey Sista!' _May began to chant off stage as the other girls picked up

'_Go Sista__!' _Leaf chanted.

'_Soul Sista!' _Misty chanted_. _

'_Flow Sista!' _All three of the girls chanted.

'_Ugh…'_ Misty unintentionally sang as she shoved Leaf towards the stage, whom slightly shrieked at the action.

_Hey Sista!__' _The stage flashed green.

'_Go Sista!' _Red.

'_Soul Sista!' _Orange.

'_Flow Sista!' Pink._

The remaining girls chanted again as Leaf was shoved onto the stage, again taking note of the green overhead lights shining around.

Leaf looked back and silently made a face to Misty, whom sweat-dropped at her not so wise actions. The brunette did nothing but shrug as she jumped onto the stage in a huge leap, making the crowd _**roar **_when her figure was shown.

Leaf spun around, bent down, and winked towards the crowd before blowing a kiss. A small white ruffled mini-skirt swayed as she spun as lime-green bikini top present was upon the girl's chest. Lime green sandals were placed pleasantly upon the bubbly girl's feat, crème yellow laces stringing up towards her knees.

Her hair was flowing freely, nice and straight, the glossy texture reflecting beautifully against the sunlight. Her dark brown orbs sparkled as she held the mic in front of her, before singing seductively into the mic.

"_He met Marmalade down in Ol' Moulin Rouge!" _She sang as she cat-walked along the stage.

"_Strutting her stuff on the street!"_ She rocked her body back and forth cutely as she pretended her microphone into hand was a whip.

"_She said-" _She continued her melody as she strutted her catwalk towards Gary, whom smirked.

"'_Hello, hey Joe'"_ She casually sang as she placed her elbow on Gary's shoulder while he continued his guitar played.

Paul strummed hard against his electric guitar; that being his only focus of the show.

Ash kept the sexy tipsy beat going on his drums, he himself bopping his head along to the melody.

"_You wanna give it a go?" _She stared suggestively towards him as he looked at her simultaneously, she rubbing her hips briefly against his.

"_Oh, uh-huh!" _She playfully slapped his face away to the side, him smirking, as she strutted away from him, back towards the main crowd.

"_Gitchie Gitchie Ya Ya Ta Ta!" _She sang as she placed her arms into the crowd's pit, touching hands upon hands of adoring fans.

""_Hey Hey Hey!__" _She went on as she waved her hands in the air, holding the mic towards the audience for them to sing along.

"_Gitchie Gitchie Ya Ya Here!__"_

_(Here, Here, Here…)_

"_Mocha Choco lata Ya Ya," _She purred as she shimmed down to her knees and back up again in a swift move before winking.

_(Oh yeah)_

"_**Creole Lady Marmalade!" **_She finally belted as she shut her eyes tight, raising her hand up high as the crowd sang along with her.

"_What What, What What" _Misty was heard off-stage once more.

Leaf snapped eyes open as the line finished before strutting one leg over the other, then chanting.

"_Voulez-vous chanter avec moi? Ce soir?" _She sang the slightly adjusted phrase as she rocked her hips, slowly towards the side of the stage near Gary.

"_Voulez-vous chanter avec moi?" _She innocently looked towards the crowd as she bit her index finger seductively, the crowd's response was deafening.

"_Yeah Yeah Yeah!" _Leaf broke her seductive mood densely as she jumped up and down with a giggle, finishing off her portion of the performance as she skipped over towards Gary, her boyfriend's side, as he played his guitar to the beat still.

After about a good minute of solid instrumental music, May suddenly appeared on stage, looking slightly flustered than she was before. The audience found this incredibly adorable as they saw the usually fierce May red and embarrassed, May just shook off.

Well, she tried too anyway.

May flicked her mic back on. Hmm, why was it off?

She marched along to the front of the stage, getting in depth with the crowd as she sang under the hot red lights the stage has shone "_He sat in her boudior as she refreshed up," _May smiled as she fanned herself, _"__Boy drank all at Magnolia wine," _She took the same hand as fanned herself with before making a drinking gesture, tilting her head all the way back.

She sang and performed on the stage happily; enjoying the attention and uproar she received. Well, of course, how could she not?

The teen was barefoot as she danced along the smooth flooring of the stage, her white smile dazzling among the sun's rays. She wore a simple red tank top with a white once underneath it, and as she kicked her legs up into a fan kick, her short short khaki shorts were taken note of.

All this, plus a red bandana to boot!

"_Oh, her black satin sheets…" _May sang as she took a quick glimpse off-stage to Drew, whom observed her in way that made May quickly blush and face the crowd again! May shimmed down to the floor as part of her dance move.

Of course, memories of an event that only happened seconds before she danced onto the stage was enough to make the girl pass out.

_**May watched Leaf with delight alongside Zoey and Misty backstage as they watched the brunette onstage pounce and purr like her giggly self, making the quick gaze over the Gary. They knew best not to communicate with each other, for their microphones were **__**on, **__**but the satisfied looks they gave each other seem to simply be enough to get across that they enjoyed watching her.**_

_**May was too busy thinking of her upcoming portion of the show, thinking of all the ways she could improve the small routine she recently came up with, before she felt a firm grasp on her free wrist, dragging her slowly away from her friends. **_

"_Swear he started to freak, YEAH!" _May sang as crouched lower before popping back up at the last moment, winking. However, she tried her best to stop thinking and keep performing, however, it all just kept drifting back to her…

"_**What the-mff!" May almost shrieked but a hand was once again placed over her mouth. Being clever, she turned off her mic momentarily to turn around and face her attacker, but only sweat-dropped at the sight of her boyfriend.**_

_**Drew pulled her back somewhat deeper into the tiny backstage, Misty and Zoey oblivious, and gave her the most charming smirk a girl could dream of.**_

_**Well, May seemed to be the only one immune in the world that 'charming smirk'. Drew merely slinked his arms around her waist as he pulled her towards him. **_

"_Gitchie Gitchie Ya Ya Ta Ta!" _May continued her singing. Paul ripped a powerful chord along with the rhythm for extra effect. Ash began a new, sensual beat along the drums.

Leaf and Gary seemed to be caught up in their own little world as Gary played the guitar and Leaf dancing alongside him.

"_**Drew, now is not the time!" Misty whispered harshly towards him, Drew responded was only a soft hush as he placed his lips against of hers. **_

"_**D-Drew-!" May gasped as he let her go for air, before plunging back down into his fun little game. May, against for all what she stood for, found it hard to push away from his lock but to her victory ( or not so much…) she pushed him off before glaring at him.**_

"_**C'mon now," She began, "I have to get out there any moment a-a-nd!" **_

"_Ta Ta Ta!"_

"_Gitchie Gitchie Ya Ya Here!" _The melody kept going as she wielded her mic with her, shimming suggestively to the floor once more.

"_Mocha Choco Lata ya ya (yeah)" _She swung herright leg over the other into a brief fan kick on the floor before rising back up, smirking towards backstage at her boyfriend, whom seemed a bit flustered at the move she just performed.

"_**I just have to remind you who you belong to." He smirked again, May gaped her mouth in fury at him but that mouth of hers was again quickly concealed by lips. **_

"_**Mff!" **_

_**Drew released her, she being breathless, before continuing "After all those guys in the crowd sees my precious May flower flaunt herself like that, as your boyfriend, I have to maintain that right to remind you of your priorities…"**_

_**May turned the deepest scarlet one could imagine as she held a her hand to her mouth in shock, well that and also to keep him from plundering another kiss on her. **_

"_Creole Lady Marmalade!" _She belted, just like Leaf, towards the crowd as they sang along with her. With her voice, the guys' instruments rang louder than before to climax her portion.

"_**D-Drew, I seriously need to get out there now, Leaf is almost done and…" **_

_**Drew ignored her words as he let her go, spun her around towards the stage, his hands firmly placed upon her shoulders. He leaned in towards her right ear before whispering, "Go ahead, but remember, I am the only one who could do **__**things**__** to you."**_

"_**EH?!?" May literally held back a scream as he shoved her towards the stage, herself thinking of what he meant by those words!**_

"_**C'mon May, get out there already!" Misty seemed annoyed as she rejoined the group, Misty shoving May onto the stage. May, herself, not yet recovered from her little 'scenario'. **_

_**Wow, looks like Misty is a lot like his sisters than she thinks.**_

"_Voulez-vous chanter avec moi? Ce soir?" _She purred as she winked towards the crowd, outreaching her hand towards it.

"_Voulez-vous chanter avec moi?" _She finished as she spun and turned sharply away from the audience, taking her place near Leaf and Gary yet close to Ash.

She fanned herself quickly as the previous events still got to her before turning around with fake smiles towards the crowd, dancing along with the instrumental rhythm.

"_Yeah Yeah…Yeah Yeah!"_

Misty took small breaths as she readied herself for her role; she keenly reminded herself that she was still "The Mother of the House."

She suppressed a giggle as she recalled how her sisters assigned roles to everyone and yet it somewhat disturbed her how she still remembered them all.

Leaf's, May's, Her's, and Dawn's.

She shook her head, '_Never mind that!' _She thought as she worried. Her part was pretty short and Dawn was no where it sight!

She bit her lip as she stood there in her white flip flops, yellow short shorts, and navy blue tank….she bit her lip so hard that it almost bled for crying out loud!

What will happen once they come to her part and everyone sees that _SHE _of all people is not there?!

She gulped, how could _he react?_

Shoving away harsh possibilities and outcomes, she collected herself together as she strutted herself onto the stage, thinking that it'd be even worse if she missed her cue as well.

As she grooved onto her venue, her eyes looking seductively and demanding over the crowd, she mentally sighed.

"_**Dawn, where the hell are you?!" **_

Sighing, this time physically, she began to rap…

--

"Finally, I'm next in line!" A familiar blunette sighed with relief as she made her way to the counter of the ice cream stand. Geez, when Leaf asked for her to go quickly get some ice cream, she didn't think she would have to wait AN HOUR!

'_I mean, I know the ice cream here is amazing and all, but seriously, could thirty-five people possibly stand in line just to get a scoop?!' _She inner-self raged as she looked over the flavors on the HUGE menu board. The cold air from behind the counter hit her sweetly across the face and Dawn sighed contently at all the possible choices she could have…

She looked towards the menu at the flavors. "Let's see," She counted off, "I know Leaf like's Mint Green Chip, Misty would want plain vanilla…eh….is May still in that coconut phase?" She pondered on what to get as she cupped her chin.

"You ready to order?" A man approached the counter/window and Dawn broke her train of thought to order.

"Um I'll get a chocolate swirl on a cone…um…" She began as she looked at the menu to re-decide her choices, but then, two voices of fan girls from behind the blunette stopped her mid-order.

"EEH! Will you hurry up, Team Marmalade is performing now!! I want to go see them!!"

Dawn's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder, overhearing the conversation.

"What's the use, they already started the performance and it's already halfway over anyway."

Her skin paled, '_WHAT.' _

That was the only word she could think of.

No…

"Aww, c'mon! I want to see them live! And Drew and his band are performing with them!"

"REALLY?! _**The Drew?! **_Then we have to hurry, Misty is already rapping!!" The two girls scurried off in their squeals, Dawn still standing there, too much information to process, completely stunned.

"Here you go miss." The man held the cone to Dawn, but she was oblivious.

A frozen trance.

"Miss?"

Her eyes were wide, mouth agape. Damn it, why couldn't she think?!

"Um…Miss? It's melting."

_**SNAP!!**_

It all rushed onto her, they were performing! She was late!! They were almost to her part, and she was here?! Buying ice cream?!

"_**CRAP!!" **_Dawn screamed out loud as she ignored the man and ice cream, rushing across the carnival. She frantically shoved past innocent by-standers as she made her way towards the performance area.

"They'll kill me!" She began panicking, "THEY'LL KILL ME-GAH!" She choked out as her long flowing pink scarf that was wrapped once along her smooth neck caught hold of something in the packed crowds. Even more infuriated beyond belief, she yanked on it, releasing herself before coolly wrapping it back in place.

She ran with a fierce intensity, a desperate attempt to get onto that stage which mind end up being futile…95% chance of it ending futile…

Dawn held on to that 5%!

She shoved and pushed the bystanders, trying her best to make her way! Her teeth were clenched and she wished she was at least wearing shoes! Honestly, barefoot?!

Not the best fashion choice to run in on earthy ground with sticks, rocks, etc…_that painful etc…_

Despite that fact though, Dawn still pushed on, because she had to get there! She pushed and shoved…pushed and shoved…

Those she shoved only got a mere glimpse of this cool beauty running frantically to her spot. Her short frayed jean shorts, her white strapless top, pink flowing scarf, and barefoot.

They mostly saw her long flowing midnight blue hair, and her wide cerulean eyes…

"Eh…Ehh!!!" She cried as she saw the stage in sight, she saw Misty there performing!

But…!

"Why is this crowd so freaking _**huge**_?!?! " She cried out loud to herself as she saw the countless numbers of fan after fan after fan after fan…

It was like a concert!! How on earth will she be able to pass by all of them in time?!

Dawn sulked down to her knees, trying her best for tears not to well up on in eyes…

There she was…all the way back in the crowd…alone. While her friends, and _him_, where singing and waiting for her…

…how in the world…can she…?

"_**Step right up! Come test your amazing strength as you try to hit the target! All you need is this hammer and I'll announce your score on my microphone loud enough for the WHOLE CARNIVAL TO HEAR!" **_A carnie advertised as he tried to promote the "Smack the platform to hit the Bell that is a rip-off!!" game, but bystanders seem to ignore him and pass him by.

Dawn looked up from her brooding with tear-glistened eyes and saw the man…

Suddenly…she had the brightest idea…

--

"_We independent women, some mistakes for-__**BANG!" **_Misty rapped as she rocked her hips onto the stage, Ash banging against the drums louder than ever to 'censor' his girlfriend's words. Misty sheepishly shrugged towards him, he just laughed silently.

She danced and swayed her hips, meanwhile looking towards Leaf and May whom were doing the same. Their expression where identical…

They were worried, they were concerned-

It shorter words: _**They were screwed.**_

Misty gulped right along with them. Zoey's idea was foolish; there was no way Dawn could make it here in time…

Misty gave in as she sighed, she continued her rap as she shrugged her shoulders towards the crowd _"__When saying, 'why spend mine?'"_

She looked over her shoulder and looked towards Paul, whom seemed like he had figured it all out. He looked towards Misty, and Misty nervously laughed towards him.

Paul just…

He took a quick glance over everyone else, whom nervously laughed as well. He strummed his guitar more violently than necessary; everyone had the look of death on their face from it!

They were dead…!

"_When I can spend yours!" _A loud, beautiful, clear voice suddenly rang through the air, completely knocking everyone off their '_Oh my god, he's gonna massacre us!' _streak. Misty's ears perked up as she looked towards Leaf.

"D-Don't look at Me…" She muttered under her breath, Misty then turned to May.

"A-Are you kidding?" May shook her hands in front of her; no way in hell could she reach that high of a note!

'_T-Then…who?' _Misty thought asshe, with no other choice, continued with the song.

"_Disagree? Well that's you, and I'm sorry!" _She sang, determined towards the crowd, her eyes fixated towards whatever, _or whoever_, produced one of Dawn's lines!

She stomped her foot for emphasize, Paul ripped against the chords. "

_"Ima keeping playing these cats-" _Misty rapped but than she held her breath…waiting for it…

"_Like Atari!" _There it was again!! Misty snapped her head up towards the crowd, her heart beating faster.

Leaf and May quickly glanced at each.

"You don't think…?" Leaf began suggesting, May got on, a sly smile on her lips.

"Oh, I'm thinking that alright." She snickered.

"_High heel shoes,__**" **_Misty kicked up her legs, _"Get__love from the dudes__!" _She outreached her arms towards the men on stage, and of course, like usual, all the fan girls in the audience shrieked with delight.

"_Um...Four? Badass chicks?" _Misty turned the next lyrics into a question as she looked at Leaf, May, and herself…

Surely…

"_From the Moulin Rouge!!" _That clear melodic voice rang out again, definitely not coming from the stage…

Paul's eyes widened as he looked up from his guitar playing, something he rarely did, and stared out towards the audience.

He stared out way back towards then end of the audience…

Way…way back…

"_Hey Sistas! Soul Sistas!" _Misty began to parade around the stage, her spirits finally lifting.

There…There was Hope!

"_Better get that dough sistas!" _She pointed out towards the crowd with an accused finger, her eyes determined.

"_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass," _She sang as she swayed her hips.

"_Bottle case the meaning of expensive taste!"_

"_We wanna Gitchie Gitchie Ya Ya, Mocha Choco Lata!__" _Misty turned sharply and approached May and Leaf, whom stood firmly by her side.

"_Creole lady Marmalade." _They all turnedsharply back towards the crowd, their eyes piercing and suggestive. Misty stood there, her head high and fully of glory as May and Leaf posed by her side.

"_Alright Everyone!" _Misty held her mic towards her lips, addressing the crowd this time. _"We need to be extra loud and_ _rowdy for this next one, you all ready?!" _She cried out, the audience replied with a _ROAR!_

"_ONE MORE TIME C"MON NOW!!" _Misty belted into her mic as Ash slammed onto his strums, a huge _**RIP **_in Paul's guitar. Gary followed suit with a melodic melody, slowly climaxing up and up….

The lights that shone brightly on the sunny stage began to dim as Leaf, May, and Misty crouched down to their knees, eyeing down the crowd…

"_Marmalade…" _They sang as their eyes narrowed down upon their prey…

"_Ooh" _A seductive yet so far away voice purred in response. Paul stared out harder and harder into the crowd, as if he was searching for something particular…

Meanwhile, Leaf, May, and Misty's hopes rose at the voice!

Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!!

"_Lady…Marmalade…" _They continued to sing and hum as they prowled around the stage, looking out in to crowd as well.

"_Marmalade…"_

"_Ooh yeah…!!" _Paul looked out, and then once he got glimpse of what he was looking for, he slowly smiled.

_Not smirked._

_Smiled._

"_Hey," _The voice sang seductivelyas she laced her way in and out of the backs of the audience, bystanders now, gazing up upon her, stepping out of her way.

Those on stage, besides Paul, turned their way towards the mysterious break in the crowd.

"_HEY," _She began to sing even louder, her voice much more confident than before.

'_**When I dared to love…you loved me back…' **_

'_**I love you so much!' **_

Paul's eyes then met hers. There she stood, all the way, far back into the crowd, a microphone in her hands. A circle of fans surrounded her as she walked, and yet even though she was so far away, her eyes still met his as well.

"_**HEY!!" **_Dawn began to bellow out beautifully as she shut her eyes tight, raising her hand up high, letting her presence be known to the Stage, The Crowds, Everyone.

"Dawn!!" All her friends cried out in delight as they huddled to the entrance of the stage, the appearance of their precious friend in the crowds thrilling.

"_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth," _Dawn sang as she prowled up the audience, the mob of fans separating into a clear path for her like the parting of the sea. But as she walked, they all realized that she was not alone.

"_Color of café au lait!" _She walked confidently as from behind her, fire breathers, ribbon dancers, jugglers on stilts, swarmed and entertained the crowds as Dawn continued her way.

"_Alright," _She sang as she did not loose her focus. Dawn did not stop to admire the fire, or the swift movements of ribbons from behind her, but only one thing.

_Or someone. _

Cerulean orbs eyes gazed upon Coal orbs.

"_Savage beast inside, Roar until he cried…" _She sang as she kept that cherished gaze, the feeling in her words becoming more and more intense. The fire-breathers blew out more hot fire from behind her, and Dawn smiled at how the flames _did not _come close to the stage at all!

"_More…"_May sang.

"_More…" _Dawn repeated as she came closer, still keeping that gaze with piercing blue eyes, the ribbons swirling into a complex pattern of sheer brilliance from behind.

"_More…" _Leaf sang.

"_More!!" _Dawn belted out once more as the fire and ribbons from behind culminated into a huge splendor of flames and fire.

But Dawn paid no heed.

_She_ rushed towards the stage in full on excitement, and _he _dropped his guitar. _She _outreached her hands towards _him, _and _he _grasped it firmly, afraid to let _her _go.

With a forceful pull, _He _lifted _her_ up from the crowds and performers, and _she _stumbled onto the platform of the stage as _she_ fell into _his _embrace.

Dawn, face buried into his warm chest, looked up and saw him looking upon her with that soft look in his eyes that made her melt every time.

And for that brief moment, there was no stage, nor performance currently being held, nor crowd.

_Just them._

But…Reality always had to hit home at some point…

"_Now he's back home doing Nine to Five!"_ May sang as she skipped along the staged towards the embraced couple, yanking Dawn away from Paul, much to Dawn's displeasure, and pulling her towards the main venue of the stage.

"_Nine to Five" _Dawn harmonized as she was being dragged, looking back towards Paul pleadingly. He just smirked and shrugged his shoulders and pick up the guitar to resume where he left off.

"_Living the Grey Flannel Life!"_ Leaf joined the duo, peppily singing along as she nodded towards the crowd.

"_But when he," _Dawn gently set aside May and Leaf's embraces as she walked alone towards the center of the stage, her eyes serious and seductive.

"_Turns off to sleep," _She lowered herself eye level to the ground, the performers on the ground-level began to swirl their fires and ribbons into an intricate blend that left the crowd dazzled.

And with that combining Dawn's seductive gaze, they were pretty much done for.

"_Memories keep!" _She sang out once more as beautifully as ever as she stood from her crouch, spinning around, and walking back towards Leaf, May, and Misty.

"_More…"_ They sang

"_More…"_ Dawn looked back over her shoulders towards the crowd.

"_More…"_ They all turned around.

"_More!!"_ Dawn belted as they all leaned forward and snapped back up, cat-walking towards the crowd as they sang.

_Gitchie Gitchie Ya Ya Ta Ta!"_

"_Ta Ta!" _Dawn chorused as she flaunted her figure, she was firmly placed in the middle, obviously leading the group.

"_Gitchie Gitchie Ya Ya Here!" _They all crouched to the floor, separated their legs, and popped back up in perfect synch.

"_Ooh!" _Dawn sung.

"_Uh huh!" _Leaf harmonized.

"_Creole Lady Marmalade!" _Dawn belted out a huge note as she and the other girls lowered themselves to the floor in a line, the spotlight shining on them.

The crowd went wild as they knew what would happen next.

Their favorite part.

"_Voulez," _Leaf sung as she popped up.

"_Vous," _May sung as she popped up

"_Chanter__," _Dawn sung as she popped up

"_Avec moi," _Misty sung as she popped up.

"_Ce soir," _May sang as she eyed a particular someone from backstage.

"_Voulez vous chanter avec moi," _They kept their melody rhythmic as Gary strummed against the chords into a grand finale of melody, Paul ripping against the chords than ever before. Even Ash began to hit harder against the drums…

"_All my sistas yeah!" _Leaf giggled into her mic as she threw her arms around her friends, whom smiled as they welcomed the embraced.

"_Voulez vous chanter avec moi," _Dawn began her chant, staring off again at a certain someone. Paul felt a gaze upon him, and looked towards her, and once more, he gave her that soft look.

"_Voulez vous chanter avec moi," _She continuedchant as she kept the gaze, Misty saw this, snickered, and snapped a finger in front of the blunette's eyes.

"_Oh," Dawn_ sang as she just realized again that she was back into reality. Everyone else, sweat-dropped, then laughed lightly.

"_Dawn," _Zoey presented as she appeared once more on the stage, the crowd again screaming in approval. She held a hand towards Dawn, whom curtsied slightly and winked towards the crowd. The other girls continued their dance.

"_Oh Leeea Oh," _Dawn sang smoothly as she was called.

"_May," _Zoey introduced as May flashed a spicy smile towards the crowd, winking as well.

"_Lady Marmalade!__"_ She sung confidently

"_Misty," _

"_Hey Hey! Uh huh huh huh!" _Misty rapped as she ran against the side of the stage, running a hand through the crowds.

"_Leaf,"_

"_Oh Oh, yeah!" _Leaf cheered as she danced and swayed to the melody.

_Rot wailer baby," __Zoey gestured to herself as she winked._

_(Baby) _

"_Ooh!" _Dawn snapped her fingers, causing the audience to roar even louder!

"_Misdemeanor here," Zoey chanted._

And then they took one last final breath as all five stood together, hand in hand, as they looked self-assuredly towards the mob of fans before suddenly roar in a beautiful and deafening tone.

"_Creole Lady Marmalade!"_

They together sang that last infamous phrase as the crowd joined in on the lyric, they too, putting forth their musical voices to let the whole world hear the amazing song.

_An Amazing Song, with an Amazing Story._

_The Song that, unknown to either of them, had brought them together. _

_A Story that they will never forget. _

"_Yes-Ah!" _Dawn finished into a strong note, Paul ripping a more violent strum onto his guitar.

As they finished their parts, they looked towards each other, and smiled.

_But Like all Songs, that Story has ended._

_And A New Song Must Be Performed. _

_So…_

Dawn couldn't contain her joy any longer as she dropped the microphone to the floor, causing the speakers to make a loud _**THUD!**_

Paul dropped his guitar as he outreached his arms out towards the running girl heading towards him, a smile on her lips, her look so overjoyed.

Dawn ran into his arms, and as he caught her, Dawn felt the wind pick up and she felt her hair sway behind as she settled into his grasp.

His Loving Hold.

_So…_

_Let's Sing A New Song._

_For This New Story of Ours. _

* * *

Aww, I love that ending! And I love howw Dawn was introduced later ~

Heehee, I thought it would be a great way to open the sequel with the song that started it all, but it was a pain to go over it again and try to make it different, lol I toned it down a bit cause don't you think the boyfriend would want that lol! But I re-adjusted the lyrics if you noticed and read it carefully, can you tell the difference? It's in french so if you don't know it, then i guess you can use a translator or something. But I'm sure you can figure it out Rissychan :D!!

In this story, I hope to focus more on the other ships besides ikari as well than I did the last time. Don't get me wrong, Ikarishipping will be the main shipping and the main focus on the main plot ( lots of love xD) but I want to pay more respects to the other characters as well, flesh them out more. Since really, last story they were flat characters to me really, they were more so there as minions sometimes than the supporting characters and I'd like to give them a chance to shine this time around. Yay for more shippiness!

Did you guys like it so far? I kinda rushed through it, I worked on it 6 hours straight cause I kept changing my mind on things but I think it's alright to post up, don't you agree? Please review, because they keep my inspired xD!!! The next chapter...I can't wait for x3 You'll all see why!!

I hope you look forward to it!!

Until Next Time!!


	3. Chapter 2: How The Moon Envies The Sun

W-What is this?! A Miracle?! You mean I actually get to post this up now? YES!! haha, sorry, but you don't understand how happy and estatic I am that this is getting posted up. You see, I had this done a few days ago and I planned my whole day in typing this ( _i'm talking hours in front of this computer) _cuz i would be busy the next few days, and well lookie here, wouldn't let me log in :'( I was very sad.

But who cares now? It's up now and I'm happy :D

Oh! The soundtrack for LM:SSR is up and in my profile! There you would find the songs that inspired me to write the story and its plot, I hope you like them! Please tell me what you think of it, it would make me so happy if you did! Also, it contains spoilers for LM:SSR but then again, if you didn't read LM:SSR by now, then why are you reading this? lol! i might make a soundtrack for this story too ( since it was lots of fun!) but i'll wait a bit since some songs are spoilerfic for upcoming chappies.

Enjoy!

**_I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS!!_**

* * *

"Miss…would you like me to help?" An exhausted maid asked a young woman around the age of sixteen. She stubbornly pressed her suitcase shut against her elegant master bed., the signs of fatigue not present in her determination.

"No, it's alright!" She huffed as she pressed harder, giving up on the hands and hurling her body on top the case to get it shut. As she flung herself with a huge _THUD!_ And an "_AHH!",_ her long blonde locks flowed gracefully into the air, her ice blue eyes shutting tight as she impacted.

It was early morning, and by early, _really really early_ morning, in the Tanaka Mansion and all was asleep, not even the loyalist of servants awake for their early morning duties.

But far off into the West Wing, on the upper forth floor, a particular heiress refused to give even a wink to the temptation of rest.

Not unusual behavior.

"Ouch…bad idea…" The girl moaned as she rubbed her probably now-bruised ribcage, sitting up from the suitcase. She sprawled out onto her red-silken sheets, holding her stomach sorely. Her hand brushed against her laced black night-slip and she looked up to see the sad state her suitcase was again in.

'_Evil little…!' _She began to curse deeply inside her preciously private head but then, as expected from previous attempts of horrors, the inevitable appeared before her.

Of course, do to the lack of pressure, the deep abyss of garments barfed right back out in a huge _puff!_

The girl, stubborn and yet irritated at the same time, clenched her fist with trembling lips. "Give up on life!" She shouted in sheer frustration as she grasped her beautiful straight tresses once more, throwing her head back against the soft covers of the bed.

"Please Miss, let me pack for you." The maid yawned as she gathered up the multiple garments from the ground, placing them perfectly back in the suitcase and shutting it masterfully, leaving the young woman to gap at the art-form.

"That's…That's inhuman…" She muttered under her breath, the maid simply smiled.

"It's called practice and patience Miss, something maids are keen to pick up."

The blonde smiled, before nodding in agreement.

_Yes, Patience and Practice._

The blonde looked down at her slender hands, staring at them impassively as no emotion reached her eyes. The maid, noticing her cue to leave, bowed respectively towards her mistress before leaving the grand mistress's bedroom that the young woman occupied.

She did not notice the help's leave.

"Practice…and patience…" She muttered to herself as she familiarly clenched her hands against her slender black-laced slip, her icy blue eyes slightly wavering.

_Something She Was Forced To Pick Up On__. _

* * *

"I love the smell of a carnival at nighttime!" Leaf smiled as she inhaled the night air, before reopening her eyes to the blinding lights of carnival games, amusement rides, and overall small town performances from local artists. She walked, linked arm and arm, with a certain boy with spiky hair as herself, like a child, was dazzled by the said lights like a toddler with a shiny object.

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean. The food at carnivals is really good to binge on." He grinned as he scratched his nose mischievously; Leaf simply shook her head as she faced up towards him.

"No Gary, that's not what I meant. Well, yeah the food is part of it, but the night air and the fumes it exhausts into the night is what I'm talking about!" She released herself from his link, pumping her fists into the air proudly. "The scent of everyone having a good time, it's the best feeling in the world!" She smiled as she cuffed her hands together in delight, looking up at her boyfriend with glittery eyes.

Gary simply stared at her in return.

The gaze was long, unresponsive almost as Leaf dowsed a sweat-drop before nervously laughing, "I'm sorry, that must sound weird, does it?" She faced away from him, light pink, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

Gary shook his head, "Neh, not at all." He looked ahead towards the crowd in front of them, bystanders, like themselves, walking from booth to booth, playing game after game, enjoying the atmosphere of the festivities going about. The night air was humid, yet a cool wind was blowing against the couple.

It was the Perfect Night for the End-Of-The-Year-Carnival.

Leaf heard his words, and her embarrassment quickly blew over. She broke her head-scratching and turned towards him, a light grin present upon her face. And it stayed there until…

The wind blew…Leaf's focused shifted towards the sky in a daze…

"In fact, that's what I like about you." Gary spoke up as he faced her again with a loving gaze, completely oblivious to his girlfriend's actions. "Your not all that materialistic like some girls are, your actually…hey um, Leaf, are you listening?!" Gary was cut off mid-sentence as Leaf's eyes became a deep daze of wonder as she gazed upon a floating cotton fuzzy in the night air, the poor girl's expression hypnotized by the floating small ball of fluff.

"Uh…Leaf? Earth to Leaf?" Gary waved a hand in front of the impassive girl's face, her mouth gaped open in a small perfect 'oh'.

"Look at the fuzzy, Gary!" She cried out childishly as she bounced off in front of him, breaking her deep trance, throwing Gary off his "cool" façade.

Gary stood still, confused. "Fuzzy?" He asked, sweat drops dowsing incessantly down his face…

Gary's face began one of worry as he faintly outreached a hand towards her in a weak effort to stop her from running ahead into the crowds, but she obliviously skipped along, trying her best to catch the fuzzy.

Instead of being embarrassed by the many on-lookers that stared as they walked by, or concerned that his girlfriend at the attention span of a toddler, Gary simply smiled as he watched her.

_Leaf was…very precious to this boy._

She giggled and laughed, shrieking each time as she nearly caught the fuzzy as it floated higher. The brunette beauty jumped higher on her tippy toes to reach the fuzzy.

_She saw the world as a child._

"Ugh, did you see that, almost had it!" Leaf chimed out towards her boyfriend, who laughed and agreed with her. She smiled towards him, and her body swayed along with the wind as she turned.

_She perceived things with innocent eyes, and saw the world as how it should be, and not how it really is._

"Almost…got you…!" She muttered under her breath, "Gary, give me a boost!" She begged childishly as Gary sighed. He approached Leaf and wrapped a firm grasp around her slender bare waist, careful not to grasp too tightly to her bikini top she still wore, and lifted her high into the air.

"Almost…Almost…GOT YOU!" She cried out with pure delight as she held the fuzzy in hand, Gary lowered her to the ground.

_She was sweet, caring, and the simplest of things seemed to please her._

"Did you see it, Gary? Wasn't it fun? Look how cute it looks!" She turned around, and grinned happily towards her boyfriend, who could not help but smile at the girl.

"Yes, it's very cute." He said softly as his eyes did not leave the girl, the remark he made not so much directed towards the small ball of fluff…but to the grinning face before him.

"They said that if you catch one, you can make a wish! And I have the perfect wish!" She happily said as they began their stroll once more across the fair grounds, the fuzzy delicately woven into Leaf's hair.

She of course did not care how foolish it looked.

"Really, and what's your wish?" Gary asked as they passed a dunking booth where a couple, like them, strived mercilessly to dunk the insulting clown into the deep abyss of cold water.

The oldrival-ish couple continued their walk. Leaf smiled sweetly up to his face, "I wished that all your dreams would come true!" She giggled as she stared deep into his dark eyes with glistening eyes. Gary smirked as he tried to refrain from laughing.

"O-oh," Leaf began to stammer with worry as she took a step back from him, her fingers to her lips, "Was that a stupid?"

Gary, looking upon the girl in her concern, burst out in hysterics even more as Leaf became edgy.

"Eh, Eh?! Was it that bad?" She fidgeted as she hopped up and down, Gary pursued even deeper into his laughter!

"…."

"I-I'm sorry Leaf," He stammered from laughter, "But you just broke the most important rule of wishing!"

Leaf stared blankly at him as he recomposed himself; Gary smirked once more before playfully flicking the girl's brow.

"Ow…" She muttered as she held both hands to her forehead, eyes shut from discomfort.

"You just told me your wish, and that's a big no-no." He wagged a finger in front of her as she slowly opened her eyes to him, both hands of her trailing down from her brow to her stuttering lips.

Silence came from the girl as her eyes softened and narrowed as she looked down at her feet, Gary stared puzzled at the girl.

Soon, he heard the sound of sniffling as Leaf began to shake and hiccup. Gary soon became alarm as he grabbed his girlfriend firmly by the shoulders, "Leaf, are you alright?!"

"N-No!" She stammered as she kept her gaze towards the earthly ground below her, the carnival, oblivious to the scene, kept its rhythm full of chatter and screaming of enjoyment around the couple.

The two, however, where wrapped up in their own little world.

"Leaf…it was just a joke…"Gary tried to reason to the girl, who was treating this very much like a small child, and that's just what Leaf could be at times like this…he should have known better…

"B-but…now your dreams won't come true because I told you my wish!" She whimpered as she looked up to Gary, chocolate orbs gazing upon tearful ones that were almost identical to his.

Gary smiled, "Is that all?"

She fidgeted with her feet as she kept her gaze to the floor, before meekly nodding. She sniffed some more and Gary took the chance to lift her chin up with his forefinger and thumb as he drew closer to her.

"You're an _Idiot_." He simply stated to the sniffling girl, whom tried her best to blink away the falling tears.

The carnival persisted around them, the flashing lights, the laughter, the noise of amusement rides and games, but to the two it was a dim roar compared to the beating inside both their chests.

"…Idiot?" Leaf murmured softly as Gary's lips came close to hers; almost touch, but not quite yet.

She felt a small tingle of soft pink graced upon the bridge of her nose and upper cheeks as Gary spoke to her, her eyes softening and glistening with anticipation.

"Yeah, an idiot."

Both of the chests connected as both hearts beat fast as one…

"Because you're too stupid to realize that all of my dreams already _have_ came true."

And with that spoken, Gary leaned in those very short remaining inches from her lips…

…and kissed her.

_And she was too dense to realize exactly how wonderful she truly was._

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" A crazy-looking clown inside a cage insulted as another ball was hurled against the target...and missed miserably.

Well…A Dunking Booth could be somewhat of a rip-off…

"Damn you!" A raven-haired boy cursed towards the clown, who chucked another softball towards the clown, but this time, to the cage itself and not the target.

"Woah, Woah! Look at this winner! He can't even see them target with his squinty eyes!" The clown laughed as he squinted his own eyes with his gloved fingers, kicking his feet wildly against the dunk tank's freezing water.

Ash clenched his teeth tightly as he gripped another ball hard, ready to throw.

"Ash, maybe we should try another game." The voice of reason standing next to him suggested as she sighed into the palm of her hand, already bored.

Standing here for a whole fifteen minutes…and not a single satisfying dunk…

"No, I swore upon my life that I'd teach this guy a lesson!" Ash seethed through his teeth as he readied another ball, launching it hard towards the tiny target…and missing _again._

"Oh god…" Misty sighed as she placed her head in her hands, her short hair flying forward as she dangled her head.

"DOUBLE-U DOUBLE-U DOT YOU SUCK DOT COM!" The clown screamed out in laughter, Ash began to cry out in frustration, as again, he ordered another _bucket, _of softballs, HURLING them at the clown.

Misty just stood there, staring hopelessly at the embarrassing scene before her.

"Take this! And that! And some of that!!" Ash began chucking the balls at a godlike speed, and Misty watched in wonder as he missed, _every single time. _

"C'mon Throw the Ball Stupid!" The clown kept throwing out an insult

Miss.

"It's taking all your time just to do THAT?! PATHETIC!!" Again, insult.

Miss. Miss again, terribly.

Violent, but terrible.

"C'mon Forehead! Wait a minute, that has to be a least a six or sevenhead!"

Miss, oh god Ash, stop trying.

"C'mon EIGHTHEAD!"

Miss!

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ash seethed through his teeth once more as he kept chucking ball after ball, Misty sweat-dropped as a crowd formed around them.

'_How embarrassing…" _She sighed as she placed her palm into her head in exasperation. She looked up and looked around past the crowd at the many food stands, her eyes began to dazzle as she ignored Bobo's insults, Ash's ranting, or the crowds cheers and jeers.

Her mind could only focus on one thing…

"Chocolate…Banana…Pop…" She muttered under her breath, her eyes wide as she suddenly had the urge to gorge herself into the said delight. She was quick to turn to Ash, "Ash, let's try something else, we've been here for a while and you already blown half your money…"

"No! I'm gonna teach this fool a lesson!"

"Why don't you listen to your little girlfriend, and get a move on twerp! Let's clear the air from your stank, PEE-U!" More insults erupted from the stage, more laughter too.

Misty began to fidget in her steps, biting her lip in the process. Her eyes gazed back and forth to the food stand, than back to Ash, then to the food stand once more.

"Just One Last Ball…" Ash gritted under his breath, Misty caught her breath. She _knew _that if Ash missed, he would buy _another _bucket!

She would be here all night!!

"Get ready BoBo…" Ash narrowed his eyes as he started back into a pitching position, suspense lingered in the air as the onlookers, the owner of he stall, and the carnie inside the cage eyed him anxiously.

Misty however, suddenly had a better idea.

"Sorry love, but you had your fun!" She exclaimed as she snatched the ball from Ash.

"Hey!!" Ash wailed like a child as Misty shut her left eye, positioned herself, and launched the ball high into the air.

"There it goes up high, pathetic miss redhead!" The clown insulted Misty, but she smirked. An evil smile began to plaster upon her lips.

"BYE-BYE!!" She screamed as the softball hurled back down at a tremendous speed. Misty whipped out her jumbo-size deluxe mallet and smashed the ball like baseball player, hurling the now fireball directly against the target…and sending BoBo to his watery grave.

_**SPLASH!!**_

The crowd around her cheered with victory, and Ash stood at her, dumbfounded and impressed at the same time.

"I-I could have done that!" He said childishly as he crossed his arms, looking the other way.

Misty slung the mallet over her shoulder like a pro and smiled at him, "Then why not show me sooner?"

He pouted his lip stubbornly, "I was getting there."

"Well, can we please move on, I have my eyes on something sweet over there." She motioned her head towards the Banana Stand. Ash looked towards her way, and his stubborn pout became a wide grin.

"Eating Contest?!" He asked in anticipation.

"Loser pays!!" Misty responded as she grabbed the boy's arms, the two literally _dashing _towards the many food stalls.

So Romantic, Neh?

* * *

"_AH, DREW!"_

"_MY SEXINESS!!"_

"_COME BACK HERE AND TAKE ME!!"_

The multitude of a dozen of fan girls shrilled and cried as they rushed by the horde throughout the carnival, looking over every nook and cranny for their 'god'.

Merely looking at these girls would make anyone exhausted…and scared, very scared.

She clutched herself tightly against his T-shirt, which was torn by the **horde** as he held her close against a dark corner, her eyes shut against his chest.

"I think they're gone now…" He whispered as he looked round the corner of the back of a food stall, the two securely concealed against the darkness, their shadows somewhat visible in the bright festive lights.

"_Yeah, that was fun!" _May muttered sarcastically as she released herself from Drew's hold, looking up at him with annoyed eyes. She crossed her arms, and Drew merely gave her a nervous smile.

"Girls want me." He shrugged his shoulders towards her in excuse, May scoffed.

"Like that's an excuse!" She huffed and walked away from the green-haired boy, merging into with the crowds of the carnival.

Drew chased after her, and walked alongside her, laughing.

"Jealous my sweet May?" He nudged her shoulder; she gave him a look of annoyance.

"I don't like it. The fan girls and all, you always are being bombarded by them!" She complained as she discreetly marveled at the various shops from the corner of her eye.

"But that's the thrill of it all!" Drew tried to reason with her, but May ignored him.

"You're supposed to flaunt your girlfriend, not your sexiness to those girls!" She poked his shoulder in annoyance, Drew smiled slyly at her.

"So you're saying I'm sexy?"

"No, I'm saying your being narcissistic and it drives me to hell!" May folded her arms as the two still walked, "You complained earlier how I had to go out and _merely act _like a seductress on stage, but yet look at yourself! It's like…" She wondered off, barely muttering her words as she tried to contain what she spoke.

She did not want to hear what she was thinking aloud…

"Like what, May?" Drew's voice became serious as he stopped her from walking ahead, the two just standing in the middle of the crowds.

"Like…" May began but Drew pulled her to the side so she wouldn't be I the way of the others, but secretly so that fan girls wouldn't see her talking to him, _preventing them from massacring his girlfriend. _

"It's like I'm just a convenient girl just for you to call upon at anytime at your beck and call, dismiss when you want, and not your girlfriend…" She murmured as she bit her lip, looking towards the side.

"You know that's not true, babe." Drew tried to reason as he lifted her chin to make her face him, but May shook it off.

"Then why do we simply _run _from the horde and not approach them upfront?! Why not settle manner with each and every fan girl!!" She shouted with her red cheeks, hot with anger.

"But May," Drew whined, "That's hundreds of girls!"

Wrong thing to say.

May scoffed at him as she marched away from her boyfriend, Drew, getting tired from this, chased after her _again._

"Baby, Baby, Baby, Listen!" Drew frantically called out as he grabbed her by the shoulder, causing her to halt. May struggled in his grasp as he made her turn around to face him with glowering eyes.

"You know you better than those fan girls. You have a mind…" He began as brushed his lips against the croon of her neck.

"You have those beautiful blue eyes…" His lips trailed towards her chin softly, May simply rolled her eyes, her heart slightly stuttering, but almost immune to Drew's charm.

"You have that way you talk to me when you're angry…" Up to her nose, around the corner of her lips...

"Drew, if you think I'm f-falling for t-this!" May stuttered, well the key word was, _almost _immune.

Not Just quite there yet.

"And you have that way you move that makes me wild…" He muttered before placing his lips upon hers softly, before pushing more effort against them. May, almost sinking into his grasp, kissed back, before snapping her eyes opened.

"It's not gonna be that easy!" She cried out as she shoved him off as she marched away, Drew laughed out sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"C'mon May, you know I love you!"

May stopped her tracks before turning towards him, wide-eyed.

"You said…what?"

Drew, aware of what he just said, clasped a hand over his mouth before removing it, slowly smiling. He walked over to her and pulled her close to him.

"I Love You." He said again as May mouthed his words, before muttering "Drew…"

"And to prove that!" He broke away from her momentarily, browsing at a nearby shop/stall that was conveniently next to them. He quickly scanned over the contents, found what he was looking for, paid the clerk, then turned facing May, smiling.

"What's that?" May asked, Drew grinned as he held out a glistening rose as he bent forward towards her like a gentlemen.

"That's way beyond cliché," May giggled as he took her hand but Drew merely shook his head.

"No it's not, this rose is for you May…" He handed it to her, which May took in her grasp. "And until that rose dies, I'll love you forever!"

May gasped, "T-That's awful Drew!" She bit her lip, "It has to die soon or later!"

"Look at it closely May." Drew persisted towards the brunette, whose eyes shifted towards the petals, slowly touching them with her delicate fingers.

Her eyes widened.

"It's…fake…" She muttered under her breath, a light blush creeping upon her cheeks.

"Exactly, now say it back." Drew smirked as he caught May's chin once more, May looked at him confused.

'S-Say what back?"

"You know…" Drew muttered under his breath, May nearly wanted to smack herself for being so dense!

"I…I…love you…" She mumbled as she looked to the side, she was sort of embarrassed to look into his deep loving green eyes.

"Say it louder May." Drew said, May looked towards him with a bold look in her eye.

"I…I LOV-!" May began to shout but strangely, the weird sensation of light-headedness overtook her.

She stumbled backwards a bit as she grasped her head as her vision darkened for a second, her body weak, but as quick as it came, the feeling diminished and she was once again back at the carnival, with a concerned looking Drew before her.

"You okay?" He asked, May blinked once, then twice, before slowly nodded, and than laughing.

"Yeah, I guess I was just taken back a bit!" She smiled towards him, before somewhat blushing with that beautiful smile, "I love you too, Drew." She said loud for him to hear as she embraced her beloved tightly around the neck. Drew warmly smiled as he held her close around the waist, he nuzzling against the softness of her neck.

And as they embraced, May sniffed the Fake Rose in her hand.

_It Smelled Beautiful._

* * *

The Night Of The Carnival Was Waning.

Adults took their small children home, and many festival-goers left due to the fatigue that struck them hard. But yet still most stayed, awaiting the grand spectacle of them all…

"Oh, Look!" A familiar voice cried out in delight as she pointed to the starry night sky, herself rocking anxiously inside the Ferris Wheel seat as it twirled up and down, round and round…

"Be careful." The voice next to her warned with slight worry, but she simply smiled at the person as she stood from her seat.

"What could possibly happen-AH!" The Ferris Wheel stopped to as abrupt halt the seats rocked violently, Dawn almost flying forward out of her seat!

"Idiot!!" Paul cried out in alarm as he grasped the girl in time from falling over the protective bar by the waist, pulling her back into the seat next to him.

"Heheh…" She muttered as sweat-drops dowsed as she looked towards Paul, whom glowered at her.

"I told you." He simply put as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively, half for the sake of keeping the girl still, the other…because he simply wanted to…

Dawn smiled as she nestle herself against his chest, her body responding happily to his own warmth. Although the night was warm, Dawn felt the certain urge to share warmth with Paul, no matter how overheated she got.

"Why did it stop?" Dawn opened her eyes from her comfort zone for just a second as she took in her surroundings, taking note that their personal cart was at the top of the ride, a full-view of the carnival for her and him to see.

"I think they're gonna start the fireworks soon, so they halted all the rides." Paul said as Dawn looked up to him with delight, "So we have the perfect view?"

Paul nodded, "Seems so." Dawn smiled.

"_But the perfect view is right here beside me…" Paul murmured as he held Dawn's chin lovingly…_

'_No, no!' _Dawn blushed furiously as she giggled, '_He would never say that…in public!' _She waved her arm silly as she mentally slapped away the thoughts, her grin becoming bigger and bigger.

"What are you thinking?" Paul asked curiously, but Dawn nervously laughed it away by swatted her arm, smiling at him. "Nothing, Nothing! Look, the show is starting!" She pointed to the sky as she snuggled closer to Paul, her eyes wide with anticipation.

Paul directed his focus towards the sky, and indeed, dozens of fireworks in the array of blue, pink, purple, green, white, orange, and red blasted off. He looked down to his girlfriend and smiled as he saw that delighted look upon her face as she eyed the display, her expression lit by the colors of the sky.

"They're pretty, aren't they?" She sighed, Paul nodded. "Remember when I used to be afraid of fireworks when I was little?" She giggled, and Paul couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

"I remember dragging you out of your house one night and forcing you to watching them."

"And you had to hold me, or else I would run away!" Dawn laughed, "You were always there for me my whole-"

Dawn broke her own words as she remembered some small painful memories, before silencing herself. He saw this, and held her tighter.

"I'm here now." He reassured her devotedly as Dawn looked up to him with soft eyes, "And you'll…stay?"

Paul smiled down at her, before nodding. Dawn simply smiled back, "Good."

The display before them continued, bringing up shades of the most gorgeous colors of could envision and before Dawn could daze in wonder upon each firework, they fizzled away, leaving nothing but heated smoke until the next set was fired.

It almost was quite sad.

"Too bad the fireworks don't stay in the sky, they only have a few seconds to shine, and then they smolder away into the night." Dawn began as she watched the show, the smell of firework smoke grazing her nose.

"But then more fireworks shine afterwards, leaving more to watch." Paul reasoned with her, but Dawn shook her head.

"But if you think about it in away, it's like moving on and forgetting the old. Once the fireworks fade, after you say 'That's my favorite one!', you immediately catch a glimpse of a new firework, then you forget that one precious firework that you loved so much."

Paul chuckled.

"What?" Dawn asked, somewhat on the defense.

"You think way too much of these things." He ruffled her hair, "Just enjoy love by the moment."

"You mean life?" Dawn smiled as she leaned forward into him more; Paul looked down at her, confused.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"No, you said love." She smiled even more as leaned closer into him, "but it means all the same."

Paul simply looked at her, before slowly nodding.

"Yes, it does." He agreed as he leaned closer as well.

And then, their lips touched into a sweet yet passionate kiss as the fireworks above cracked and fizzled into the night air.

Dawn pulled back for a gaps of air, before Paul immediately dove back down into her, claiming her lips for his own once more. Dawn laughed in between breaths as this occurred as she shut her eyes tight in a heavenly feeling that no one, except him, could bring upon her.

And as they kissed, the soft clink of smooth silver rattled inside Dawn's pockets, and to her, that made all the difference.

_For A Symbol of their Love, no matter how destroyed or shattered, it will always exist upon this world._

_No Matter what form, it will always exist._

She brought her arms around his neck as she pulled him in closer, and he lunged forward deviously as she retreated back against her side of the seat, making him loom on top of her in his hold.

But just then, the ride began to shift back into gear, leaving Dawn to jolt into his grasp once more out of fright, sending her to sit upright against Paul as he straightened his back before laughing once more.

_This Truly Beautiful Love._

* * *

The Ferris Wheel came to a complete stop as Paul and Dawn's cart reached the bottom, their seats shifting a bit from the recoil. Instead of smiling at each other, commenting on the experience, they simply both stared at the people before them blankly.

There, leaning against the ride's lever (the very one that controlled the said ride) was no other than Drew, smirking a cat-like smirk as he looked on at the two. Next to him was May, giggling along with Misty and Leaf by her side. Gary and Ash, who were also involved in the gathering, were too smirking at the couple before them.

Dawn felt herself blush, she could just _die. _

"Um h-hey guys! What's up?" She laughed nervously as she dowsed a sweat-drop, the looks that they were giving her and Paul, were so embarrassing!

"We just felt that we had the need to stop the two of you," Drew snickered, Gary too joined in. "All of us don't need you guys _repopulating_ or anything."

May opened her mouth in a large gap, "DREW! That's terrible!" She pushed him roughly, Drew (who thank God took his hands off the lever before this) laughed it off.

Meanwhile, Dawn fumed with redness, Paul, held back the tinge of pink. The two just…sat there in the carts, on looking the group.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Paul asked as he helped Dawn out the cart, the two now standing in a large group.

"Well, the carnival is closing down now and everyone is leaving. We just thought to come get you guys and let you know." Gary said as he pointed towards the carnival before them, which was now turning dark and the images of shop owners closing up stalls was seen. The lights were dimming, and slowly, one by one, the rides were being shut down.

"Awww!" Leaf whined as tears glistened at the corner of her eyes childishly, "It was too short!"

"Leaf…it's past midnight." Misty reminded the girl, who seemed to sulk even more upon hearing that sad fact.

"Hey, wait a second." May spoke up as she counted the people in the group.

Gary.

Ash.

Misty.

Dawn.

Leaf.

Drew.

Paul.

"Where's Zoey?" She pondered as she looked around, looking for any sign of the tomboyish red-head.

"Funny, could have sworn she would have met up with us by now, now that you mention it." Misty looked over her shoulders to the decreasing amount of carnival goers, her too seeing no sign of her.

"Hmm…a mystery…" Leaf muttered to herself.

"Maybe she went home early or something, did she leave any texts for anyone?" Gary asked as he whipped out his cell, the rest of the group following the said action in unison.

"Nope, nothing." Ash spoke out as he scrawled through his messages.

"It's odd, she would have said _something._" Dawn looked through her phone, again no sign of the message she wanted to see.

A message from the redhead.

_A particular message…._

"Ah! Wait, I got something!" Misty announced aloud as she read her new text, which was two hours old. "Apparently, Zoey got sick from that twirling Teddy-Bear ride and Kenny had to take her home, aw that's terrible." Misty sighed as she placed a hand to her cheek in sympathy.

"And yet lucky at the same time." May snickered alongside Leaf, mostly everyone else joined in.

It wasn't old news. Zoey had a thing for Kenny, **bad. **

And Kenny was the only person in the world to dense to even notice it!

Dawn smiled, "Well I hope she gets better soon." But behind that sweet innocent smile, Dawn grinned victoriously with a satisfied look in her eyes.

**Phase 1 in The Plan, Decoy: Complete!**

Before Dawn would rightly enjoy the moment of her success the pink cell phone in her hands began to vibrate as a catchy melody began to play; the abrupt noise it created made everyone in the group nearly jump!

"This might be Zoey, excuse me for a quick sec!" Dawn hastily said as she pointed a finger towards everyone to signify 'hold on!' before scurrying off to chat privately.

As Dawn fled the area, everyone in the group turned their eyes to Paul.

"What." He put blankly as he stared at everyone staring at him, "I don't know what she's up to."

The staring persisted, becoming blanker by the second.

Paul slowly became…uncomfortable…

Slowly, he turned his gaze towards the blunette secretly whispering with delight into her phone.

"Although…I'm curious…" He muttered, barely inaudible under his breath.

The wind picked up once more.

* * *

"Hey Zoey," Dawn whispered quietly as she quickly glimpse over her shoulder, making sure she was out of earshot from the group behind her.

Especially from _him_.

"_Hey, I got the thing you ordered." _Zoey's faint voice from the other end of the line said with delight as Dawn nearly began pouncing up and down in her joy.

"Great, Great! Bring it tomorrow when us and the girls go shopping, that way you won't have to risk giving it to me tonight and him seeing it."

"_You mean this morning? It's going on 1am." _Zoey yawned as she reminded the blunette, who suddenly felt fatigue hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Well, thanks for telling me that! I feel exhausted now, and I was fine before."

Zoey giggled, "_Then fall asleep in Paul's arms or something." _

"ZOEY!" Dawn flushed at the beautiful image in her mind, before quickly shaking herself back to reality.

But before Dawn could think of a smooth comeback, Zoey already ended the call in a fit of laughter and Dawn sighed.

"It doesn't matter…" She spoke quietly to herself as she smiled, "As long as she has it, and it's ready in time…"

"What's ready in time?" She felt strong arms wrap around her slender waist as she felt herself be pulled in to a familiar, warm hold.

Dawn, knowing who this was already, did not turn around but sank in deeper to the hold, smiling contently.

"That's a secret." She smiled slyly as she looked up to face Paul's face, who was looking down at her. His hair tickled her cheeks, and before Dawn could get lost in his deep onyx orbs, she felt his lips brush upon hers and soon she was lost again in their wonderful fantasy.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group of couples looked on from afar at the scene. The night was becoming extremely late, and each and every one was dead tired, yet none felt the urge to leave just yet. Witnessing this sight between Paul and Dawn was something they would risk passing out to see.

"Well," Leaf yawned, "I'm happy." She smiled towards Gary, and he nodded towards her in agreement.

"Can you believe it was only a few months ago, around early spring, when all that drama happened?" Drew reminded May, who nodded.

"Yeah, and now look at them, they can't go an hour without being with each other." She said with content, this warm sense of happiness suddenly filling her soul. "It's like their love is contagious, no?" She perked up towards Drew, who ruffled her hair in content.

"Yeah…" Misty sighed sweetly, looking towards Ash, but being the dense type, was already half asleep as he stood there, bored. Frustrated, Misty turned the other way to see Leaf and Gary plus May and Drew caught up in their little worlds with the other and she could not help but feel jealous as she stood there with Ash, asleep and completely dense.

It took two to enter a world of romance and bliss, and Misty found herself with one ticket.

* * *

The Full Moon was shining brightly, wandering slowly against the starry night sky as she laid there against those red silk sheets, unable to sleep, unable to move.

Her blue eyes were hopeless as she stared up at that moon, her numb fingers aching to reach out for it, but the motion in her arms absent. The young woman sighed as she shifted her weight against the grand bed, her flowing blonde tresses cascading down her slender form as her eyes did not leave that beautiful lunar entity.

Icy Orbs stared with the tinge of empathy as she fought back the threshold of tears, for if she let go of this control now, how would she pull herself back together again?

_She had no one…_

_No power to shine on her own…_

_Nina was just like the Moon._

But alas, her eyes were proved weak, as a few glistening tears escaped, falling onto her shaking form.

_She Always Relied on Someone else to Shine for Her._

* * *

Hehehehehe :D Sorry, but I had to cut it off there for now. Don't be upset, I am very upset as well that I had to stop it here :( My favorite scene so far, which I wanted to include in this chappie, didn't make it in so it'll have to wait until next chapter (pouts) **DARN IT!!** But anyways, in the chapter I started each arc for every shipping already :) There are very vague hints for some and strong hints for others on what I'm planning, but I hope you look forward to them regardless! Can't wait for the ikarishippiness, cause like I said, it's gonna dominate everything else cause all the other shippings will tie into it, so yay~! And Nina was introduced in this chapter!! Let the plot develop s'more xD

Hmm, what else did I want to say?

....

Oh yeah! Few of you guys may know this :/ lol but I'm a cheerleader ( yup, like Dawn!) and I just made captain of my squad! YAY!! I think to celebrate, I'm probably gonna make a small cheerleading ikari fic heehee, i never saw one here before and I hope to use some of my experience to really make it unique :D But that won't be later, I want to write this story first 3

Anything else? Nope, not really. Man, I think I should of wrote more now that I see I only wrote 6,628 words. I feel like I shoul've wrote 10,000 cause I normally do that, (sigh) oh well, next time! Yes, I'll do that next time, I'll make a biggie next chapter! lol

Until Next time ;)!


	4. Chapter 3: Every Song A Love Song

Another infamous long chapter of mine ^.^; 26 pages and 11,027 words! Yay! So prepare yourself, go to the bathroom, grab a snack, pillow if your butt falls alseep, etc.

*squeals* I love this chapter, this chapter to me is where the real plot begins because the last two were merely introductory chapters, in my opinion xD And Again, thanks for all those shiny reviews! They seriously make my day and inspire me to set my butt in this computer chair and type.

I would of had this up sooner, but ehh procrastination is my sickness lol. Youtube and crunchyroll mainly is the reason I don't update at times, especially when i have the chapter in word OPENED and youtube opened at the same time xD Oh! And I keep forgetting to mention this -.-; but Dawn's outfit at the carnival was inspired by Yuna's gunner outfit in Final Fantasy X-2.\

Okay?

Let's move on with the chapter, since probably of you don't read these anyway haha.

_**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

Enjoy~!

* * *

_It is said that one should be thankful in the morning._

_When one awakes, they remember the days they shared, and they think of the memories to come._

_They smile, happy for the loved ones in there life. _

_But, it is so easily forgotten how thankful we all really are…for these precious memories…_

"Ugh, Max! That was mine!" May growled as her fork struck the pancake platter at the last moment, the silverware scraping into the white plate's ceramic surface. Fierce blue orbs glowered deeply towards glassed black eyes, ones that seemed to smirk deviously towards her. May seemed to be in a fiery glare, the red aura completely fusing in with her red pajamas…

"Too bad!" Max snickered deviously as he flopped a whole pancake into his mouth, leaving May to shriek in disbelief. "You little thief!" She seethed, pushing herself up against the table with her palms, Max laughed merely in return.

"Settle down, the both of you." The Patriarch at the Breakfast table, Norman, said nonchalantly from behind his newspaper. Caroline smiled from across the counters, happily preparing a new batch of pancakes for her two gluttonous children.

"But Dad, he's being a brat!" May complained as she plopped down into her seat, Max glared up at her.

"Look at yourself." The preteen adjusted his frames, which glinted mischievously in the sunlight, May glared as she clenched her teeth. "Aren't you suppose to be going to middle school?!" She countered harshly towards her brother; he stuck his nose high in the air, too good to fight back.

"I said _enough_." Norman put sternly, dreading dangerously close to the brink of a yell. May and Max saw this, shut up, and continued to purge on the newly stack of pancakes that Caroline placed on the table.

"It's great that we all can eat together as a family, don't you think so honey?" Caroline smiled towards her husband as she watched her children eat; Norman looked at her and smiled.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go out with the girls today, so I'll be taking the car." May began as she finished two pancakes, before reaching for another right as Max reached for one.

"Oh? Didn't you just take the car out last night?" Norman used an accusing tone towards his daughter, lowering his newspaper and eyeing his daughter. May shook her head simply, "No Dad, Drew picked me up." And as soon as her statement reached the poor man's ears, Norman began to sulk. "Ah yes, _the boyfriend…_" He muttered under his brooding, Caroline giggled while Max once again tinted his glasses against the sunlight, May turned a bright pink.

She shook her head rapidly to rid herself of the blush before speaking up once more,

"S-So you see I need the car today because I promised I'd pick up Dawn!" May began, pleading, "Or else she has no way to the mall!"

Caroline began to sip her tea thoughtfully, "Well then, I guess I don't see any harm on borrowing the car if that's the case-"

"_THANKS MOM!" _May began to cheer out victoriously as she hopped up from her seat, dashed up the stairs, and in what seemed like a millisecond, May was back fully dressed and out of her pajamas. Her happy grinned seemed to sparkle with her pair of white and yellow plaid shorts, along with the gray camisole top she wore.

"Well, then I'll be going!" She sang as she grabbed a piece of toast from the table, pooping it in her mouth, and grabbing a pair of car key's off the counter, ready to head out the door.

"Wait, May! Before you head out, I have to speak with you!" Caroline called after her daughter, who was already halfway down the driveway, heading towards a shiny red car. May, sighing in frustration, turned back towards her mom, _"What mom?"_

Aw, got to love teenagers.

"Come back inside, I have to discuss something with you." Caroline motioned her finger inside as she turned to enter the Maple household, May sighed once more as she followed.

Once back inside, and again sitting at the breakfast table, Caroline cleared her throat towards her family. "Everyone, I have something very important to tell all of you…" She began as she seemed quite nervous, but yet a happy kind of nervous, as Caroline could not stop from beaming.

"What is it dear?" Norman settled his newspaper down against the ebony table, folding his arms. May and Max both gave her a confused expression, they never saw there mother look so…well quite frankly, weird.

"Well, um, oh boy, were to start…" Caroline began as she stuck her finger against her lips in inquiry, but before she could even speak Norman began to think, and once he started thinking he suddenly cried out, "_**You're not pregnant are you?!" **_

May and Max both shrieked out towards their parents, _"Mom?!"_ Their voices synched together in shock, Caroline laughed.

"No, No!" She fanned the ridiculous idea away with her right hand, "Your father and I are very safe!"

"_Ew, Mom!!" _May cried out as she turned her head down, clutching her ears to try to block out the voices of her parents. She did NOT want to hear about her parents' sex lives!!

EVER!

"O-Oh…" Norman cleared his throat as he settled himself from worry, "If that's the case then, continue." He coughed uncomfortably as Max placed his face in his palm, and May still clutching her head, scarred with _images. _

"Honestly…" Max sighed, Caroline sweat-dropped.

"No, that's not it at all. Now let me continue," She stood up from the table, making sure her announcement came quite clear. The Maple family all looked up to her as she began to speak, "Everyone, we're going to have company over for the weekend, and I expect all of you the person with the utmost hospitality, they are our _family._"

"Eh? Are your parent's coming over?" Norman asked, Caroline shook her heads. Norman gulped, "_Are my parents coming over?!" _He screeched at the thought of forgetting his parents…or dealing with his parents for the weekend…

May and Max both snickered at the thought of their grandparents on their father's side, how uptight and controlling they were to their dad.

"U-Um, actually…Soleil's daughter…will be staying with us for the weekend…" Caroline's voice became soft as her tone became forlorn; the mother sat down as she steadied herself, the atmosphere was suddenly very quiet.

"Soleil…" Norman began to think deeply, "I didn't know she had a daughter." Caroline nodded to confirm the startling fact.

"Wait a minute, I'm confused. Who is this Soleil person?" May asked her now sad-looking mother, Max looked just as curious as well. "And how is she related to us?"

Caroline looked up at her children, Norman turned his attention back to the newspaper with a grim expression, "Soleil…" Caroline began softly, "…was my only cousin, on Grandmother's side."

"Eh? Cousin?" May's interest was peaked, "You _never_ said we had cousins on your side, especially since you and dad are only children." May became very confused with her mother, this shocking news of an extension of the family tree, and why now all of a sudden?

Caroline's forlorn look did not leave her aged features, "There was no point to bring her up, she died a very long time ago, and around the time you were baby." She directed her statement towards May, who felt the very thick dark aura from her mother. Whoever this Soleil person was, she could see just on how her mother spoke of her that she was a special person to Caroline, and that something very tragic most of happened…

"What happened, Mom?" Max was the one to speak towards his mother, who looked up to him, clearing her throat, ready to begin explaining.

"You two know your father and I are only children," May and Max nodded in understanding in unison, "And that we have no siblings to call our own. Well, I may have not had a brother or sister to play with when I was a child, but I had a cousin named Soleil, my mother's brother's daughter."

Caroline suddenly felt herself shift away from the breakfast table to a black and white garden, as if in a photograph, where a young girl that strongly resembled herself played with another girl around the same age. The two girls were laughing, and the girl who played alongside the small brunette had the brightest features one could imagine, dark brown orbs that glistened in the sunlight…and the brightest of blonde hair…

"We were inseparable; she was like a sister to me. It was very hard to picture one without the other as we grew up through elementary school," The two young girls began to age slightly to older bodies, still together playing. "-to middle school," The two girls became young teenagers, "-and finally to high school." The young teenagers shifted into young women, Caroline appearing bright in her youth as Soleil smiled gracefully, long flowing blonde tresses fluttering against a faint breeze.

The image of the two happily together shifted violently then to a scene of a church, Caroline sat at the breakfast table as the scene took place behind her in the images of photographs, her expression saddened. "But I wasn't allow to see Soleil anymore after graduation," Caroline clenched her fists against her skirt, "Soleil was very beautiful, and of course, many men sought after her. And…her father sold her away to an arranged marriage for his benefit to some rich heir; I never saw her again."

"That's terrible!' May cried as she shot up from her seat, the scene of a church shifting to that of an extravagant wedding, "Why couldn't you see her?!"

"She belonged to a different family now…that's what Uncle told me, and he died shortly after Soleil was married. She had no other reasons to return to my family, she married a rich man, lived in a beautiful mansion, so many servants…" Caroline's voice faltered, May looked upon her mother sympathetically.

"So, we lost touch." The Maple mother continued her tale, "But short few years later, I heard she had given birth to a daughter, around the same time I had you May, but of course, that was just what I heard from rumors here and there." Caroline shut her eyes, reminiscing as the image of a woman holding a baby shifted sadly to that of a snowy funeral where dark silhouettes stood around a coffin blanketed in snow. A silhouette in particular was a man holding a baby…

"But," The snow behind Caroline became darker as her voice became so grim, a melancholic scarlet almost as it fell all around the sad scene, "When the baby wasn't even a year old, Soleil suffered from a terrible head trauma, and died. I wasn't even invited to the funeral, I wasn't even notified, and I had to find it out on my own…" Caroline's voice lingered on the last phrase, May just stared at her mother…lost of words.

"But…why now?" May began to ask, the painful memories drifting away and pretty soon, the family once again found themselves back at the breakfast table, the stack of pancakes left untouched. "Why is her daughter trying to contact us after all these years when we were never included in their lives?" May's tone was angered as she furrowed her brow.

Caroline smiled sadly towards her daughter, "Oh calm down, May. I'm just happy that she is contacting us. This family are the only relatives left of Soleil by blood that is still living, and I'm sure her daughter wants to know more of her mother from what I remember, besides," Caroline chuckled lightly, "She's quite the rebellious one, so I'm sure her father can't wait to rid her for a weekend and I don't think he cares where."

May and Max giggled lightly too, happy that the sad atmosphere was lifted at last.

"So you say she was born around the time I was," May pondered as she broke the comfortable laughter, "So she's my age?"

"Just about, if not a tad bit older." Caroline sweetly said, "Please be kind to her, maybe you two will become good friends. And who knows, maybe she'll become friends with Dawn, Misty, Leaf, and Zoey too. Speaking of which, go ahead and pick up Dawn, I stalled you long enough."

May smiled as she nodded, excusing herself from the table, heading towards the car that was waiting for her outside. "I'm sure my cousin will get along with everyone!" May said with delight as Caroline was caught stunned as she slowly smiled towards her daughter.

And with that cheeky smile May was famous for, she dashed out the door and pretty soon, the revving of an engine was heard.

Caroline grinned towards the door as Max then later excused himself, his stomach already full to contempt. Norman and Caroline was all that was left of the family breakfast table. The matriarch of the house sighed as she began to clear the scattered dishes and milk glasses, but as she did, Norman spoke up.

"Caroline, Soleil's daughter will not be Soleil herself, you know that." He warned softly, Caroline did not glance at him as she continuing stacking the sticky plates. She kept her eyes low, her eyes shadowed by the tip of her curly bangs.

"Yes," She murmured, barely audible enough for Norman to hear.

"_I-I'm getting married, Caroline. Isn't that…great?!" A beautiful young woman with chocolate orbs and blonde tresses wept through a fake smile as a young brunette who strongly resembled May stared, stunned._

"But Soleil is a part of her…"

And Caroline grabbed for the white ceramic plate in the middle, a striking crack visible along its pattern.

A Dove Trapped in a Cage.

* * *

Dark Brown eyes flinched.

It was an easy enough task for her, all she had to do was pull back that pink curtain but as her fingers went to press against the fabric, she bit her lip.

The situation was grim.

Disdained eyes glanced down towards her body as she felt the disgusting material fall upon her mortified body. The color on her seemed to…_burn._

The girl sighed; she knew better to bite the dust than have it poured down your throat. So, taking a huge deep breath, she grasped the curtain, pulled it back…

…and revealed herself towards the speculating audience before her.

"Ooh, that look's amazing on you!" May clapped happily as she, Zoey, Misty, and Dawn sat on what seemed to be a pink oversized foot-rest inside gorgeously girly clothing store called _**My Darling Little Secret. **_

"Eh…Are you sure…?" Leaf fidgeted in place as she showcased a small light blue sundress, looking down at the color in disdain. The dress she wore was extremely beautiful. It flowed gracefully down to her lower thigh area like a waterfall, and the area around her waist was well-fitted, which accented her bust. Along her chest line was delicately woven-white lace, and there were no straps. The dress matched perfectly with the girl's long brunette hair…and her brown orbs…those angered orbs…

"Absolutely!" May clasped her hands together in delight, "That shade of blue looks great against your skin tone!" The brunette stood from her seat, approaching the girl.

Leaf grimaced, "But it's not green…"

"You have to get out of your habit sooner or later!" May huffed as she placed her hands on her hips, herself now standing eye-level with the other brunette.

Electricity flickered between their glowering eyes.

"May, if she doesn't like, don't force it on her…" Misty spoke up uneasily as Dawn and Zoey agreed.

"Yeah, if she really doesn't like it, then don't bother." Dawn added, May turned around, pouting.

"But this dress is supposed to be well-fitted on Leaf's bust type! And she can't even appreciate it!"

"Does it come in green?"

"No, it does not come in green!" May turned back towards Leaf in anger and frustration.

"Light green?"

"No!"

"Ooh!" Leaf chided off bubbly, "That sweet crème color green that looks good of pastries-"

"_No Leaf! Only in Blue! The dress only comes in a light, sky-colored blue!_" May seethed as she broke off her friend's stubborn suggestions.

"Ew…" Leaf muttered to herself in all grossness, May sweat-dropped.

"Heh, Just give up May." Zoey sweat-dropped as well as the others, May sulked down to her knees comically.

"But…it looks so good on her…"

Dawn sniggered, "Leaf, its okay if you don't like it. But how about we buy it just in case you change your mind later?"

May broke her sulking and stared back at the blunette with glistening wide-eyes, nodding frantically. "Yes Yes! She'll definitely change her mind later on!"

"Um, no I'm not." Leaf scowled as she closed the pink curtains of her dressing room shut, getting ready to take the "hideous" dress off.

"Yes, you will!" May ordered defiantly towards the pink curtains in a Phoenix Right pose.

Everyone besides Leaf and May giggled at the scene.

"Putting that aside…" Misty spoke out, "It doesn't feel like summer still at all." She lounged back on the pink lounge area inside the store. Misty, slowly coming out of her tomboy phase, wore bright orange shorts with a white baby-tee with the chibi figure of a monkey placed around her chest area.

And, which was everyday now, her hair was not in her side ponytail.

"I know, it still feels like we have school tomorrow, but it ended just last week." Dawn agreed as she picked at the fray-edges of her jean shorts, herself wearing a skinny white tank top and loose men's red plaid button-down on top, the buttons opened to serve as a loose airy jacket.

"My report card was horrible…" May sulked as she joined the group, plopping down on the humongous piece of furniture. "Cs with a B here and there…"

"Oh?" Zoey snickered, "What happened to your glorious film project? No A?" Zoey, still in her tomboy phase unfortunately, wore her usual blue baggy shorts and a plain yellow tank.

"No!" May wailed out in dismay, "The guys, and someone's _boyfriend_," May glared towards Dawn, "made me edit all the good parts out! The Talent Show…Costume fitting…the romance under the oak tree…everything!" May plopped her head down against the fabric of the sofa, frustrated. "I got a stupid B minus!"

"Sorry, May." Dawn sweat-dropped as she looked down at her friend, who was in quite a pathetic-looking state.

"How was yours Misty?" May asked out in a muffled voice, Misty laughed.

"Alright, average few A's here and there."

"Hey, that's how mine was too!" Dawn smiled as the two high-fived each other over May's sulking.

"Don't brag!" She complained out of her sulk.

"How was yours, Zoey?"

"Practically the same, A's with a B here and there. The classes this year were extremely hard so it was alright for me."

The girls nodded, of course, leave it to Zoey to be brilliant.

But not as smart as…

"Hey! Are you guys talking about report cards?" Leaf asked happily as she jumped out of the dressing room happily, a light green dress flowing off her slender figure. Unlike the one she just tried on, this one was more casual and less intimate. The design was simple, just a green dress flowing to her thigh-knee area with simple spaghetti straps, and on top of that, a small cropped white sweater.

The group sweat-dropped.

"Um…yes…" They all said slowly, Leaf smiled.

"What did you guys all get?"

Silence.

"Um, how about, what did you get Leaf?" May flustered as she poked her fingers, ashamed. Leaf blinked her eyes obliviously.

"Here, I still have it in my purse." Leaf fished through her green-purse, through all the clutter until she found the desired paper.

Her report card.

"Here." She handed it to the group, who turned to stone at the sight of Leaf's grades.

_A+. Honors English/Literature of the Arts V_

_A+. Advanced Chemistry III_

_A. Honors Trigonometry VI_

_A+. Art_

_A+. Honors French IV_

_A+. Cultures of the Ancient World Advanced_

_A+. Human Anatomy III_

_A-. Gym_

_**Additional Notes: **__**Congratulations! Leaf Green was appointed top in her class!**_

"Leaf…" Her friends stuttered at the sight of the impressive grades, before looking upon the bubbly Leaf, who did not see the remarkableness of her work at all.

Sure, on the outside, you see Leaf. The bubbly, childish, and all around dense sixteen going on seventeen teenager whom anyone could consider "blonde" and "ditzy" at a glance, the very one who would stop mid-sentence at the sight of a shiny object or at the taste of a sweet desert.

In fact, one time Leaf was caught doing cartwheels inside a bookstore due to a possible sugar-highness.

The normal person would be concerned, but that was because they didn't know…

They didn't know what her family, her boyfriend, or her friends knew…

They knew that…

The image of a advanced college professor that bared a very strong resemblance to Leaf wearing over-sized glasses while sporting a white lab-coat grazed the minds of May, Dawn, Zoey, and Misty simultaneously as Leaf smiled at them cutely, oblivious.

…She was a _Genius_.

Frightening_**. **_

"Well, I can't look at this anymore." May sighed as she handed the report back to Leaf as she carelessly tossed the paper back into the clutter of her purse like it was garbage. May yawned as she stretched her limbs before perking up again, "Now let's go buy this dress!"

And before Leaf could protest, or before the others could laugh at the brunette's quick change of mood, May rushed inside the dressing room to pick up the dress (which was carelessly tossed to the floor) and racing at an inhuman speed to the checkout desk.

A hurling wind was left in her wake.

"Q-Quick! Before she comes back with it, let's-!" Leaf begged with worry to the group of giggling girls but before she could finish her plea, May was back again, smiling victoriously with a hot pink shopping bag in her arms.

The girl dangled the back in front of Leaf, mocking her.

"You guys…" Zoey sighed as she sweat-dropped, Dawn smiled at the two.

Leaf swatted the bag away from her face, before resettling with the others.

"Really, you two? You're being so childish." Misty began as she rolled her eyes, and as they rolled, they caught glimpse of Dawn.

Something triggered in Misty's memory as she turned her gaze towards Dawn.

Misty eyed Dawn suspiciously; Dawn stared back at her awkwardly. "Speaking of childish…what was up with you last night?"

"Yeah, that was kinda weird." May added, Leaf nodded in agreement.

"Er, what do you mean?" Dawn slowly leaned back as Misty leaned in, her brow twitched in discomfort.

"Running away from the group to take a phone call? Hmm? Even Paul was wondering…" Misty stood up, looking down in an accusing fashion at the blunette, who shrank in the pink loveseat- like piece of furniture.

Misty's mallet…was showing…

"It was nothing!" Dawn fretted, but Misty persisted her stare. Dawn stood from her seat, waving her arms in front of her, sweat-dropping.

"Honestly!" She laughed sheepishly.

"But you just left us!" Leaf protested, Dawn waved her arms even harder to prove her innocence. Her voice began to stammer, "R-Really, it was a surprise for Paul!"

"A surprise…for Paul?" Misty began to simmer, her face blank with confusion as her mallet disappeared out of sight. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief at that!

"Yeah well…" Dawn trailed off, "Zoey really didn't get sick last night."

"Huh? You mean, you two lied? And Dawn, _you knew?_" May poked Dawn against the shoulders, Dawn's eyes twitched at the discomfort.

"Yeah, she knew. She asked me to do it." Zoey said as she shuffled around in her pockets, taking out a small black box.

One the size a piece of jewelry could hold.

"Wait…I don't get it…" Misty stared at the box, confused, _again. _Dawn sighed before taking a deep breath, getting ready to explain.

"Last night at the carnival, before we all separated into our small groups, I asked Zoey to go fetch me this for…Paul…" Dawn blushed as she fidgeted with her two index fingers, "You see, it's custom made and the shop wouldn't keep it on hold unless someone picked it up, and of course I couldn't go without Paul getting suspicious so…" Dawn trailed off; Misty began to nod in understanding.

"So this is…?" Misty realized as she held the box, examining it.

Dawn nodded shyly before speaking in a quiet yet satisfying voice, "Yeah…its Paul's birthday present."

"Oh, that's right, his birthday is tomorrow right?" Leaf said perked up happily, "He's turning seventeen!" May shrieked silently as chills went down her spine.

Dawn looked down happily, a blush visible upon her cheeks. "Yes…He is…"

"Wait Paul's birthday is tomorrow?!" May gasped out, "So the surprise dinner we all planned in tomorrow night _too_?"

Dawn nodded, "Yup! Drew, Gary, and Ash thought of it together. I'm gonna spend the whole day with Paul while everyone just drops by to say their 'happy birthdays', and then I lead him to the restaurant were you guys surprise us with a table." Dawn grinned, it was all figured out.

May whined, _"DAMN IT!"_ She clenched her fist, the ball shaking in frustration.

"Um, something wrong May?" Zoey poked the girl's pulsing forehead, May tried to take a deep breath.

"No…" She muttered, "I just thought next week was Paul's birthday, not this week. I had my whole weekend planned…"

"May!" Dawn harshly criticized her bandana-loving best friend, her fists were clenched "That's so mean of you! Don't make this sound like a chore!"

"No, it's not like that!" May was quick to jump to the defense as she swatted her arms about, "Y-you see, my cousin is staying the weekend and I promised her that I'd show her around, I was gonna tell you guys later but it must of slipped my mind!" She tried explaining this to a demonic eyed Dawn, after all, forgetting her boyfriend's birthday?

Oh hell no.

But before Dawn could pounce, her rage was quick to wash over in confusion. "Cousin? But I thought both of your parents are an only child." She tilted her head to the side, her blue hair swaying gracefully to her one shoulder.

"Um…eh heh heh…" May chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, this is news to me too." Misty and Leaf both agreed, May nervously laughed as she scratched her head.

"_If this is an excuse." _Dawn once again flashed her demonic eyes, which caused May to shriek out once more.

"N-No! I swear!!" May stammered as she waved her arms in worry. Dawn, however, kept her flames…

"Dawn, let her explain, geez." Zoey, calling upon her voice of reason, sighed as she placed an arm on Dawn's shoulder. Almost instant to her words and touch, Dawn's violent rampage became a deadly simmer…

May saw this and took this as her cue to explain to her friends.

"W-Well, she's my mom's cousin's daughter. So technically we're second cousins." May took a deep breath before continuing, "I guess the two were pretty close when they were younger, her mom and my mom I mean, but after she went off to get married to some rich man, they lost touch." May's tone became solemn, "My mom never heard from her since…and then, she suffered and died from a terrible head trauma…" May's voice trailed off as the rest of the group looked at her in sympathy, all touched by the sad tale.

"I was just a baby at the time. And I just learned recently that her daughter wants to keep in contact with my family, because we're the only relatives on her mother's side."

"Oh, I can understand that." Zoey cupped her chin, thinking thoughtfully, "She probably wants to learn more about her mother maybe."

"Perhaps." May shrugged, "Oh, I was gonna tell you guys but I thought you would all be so pissed at me!" Her eyes became pleading-puppy dog eyes as she clasped her hands together, sniffling comically.

Dawn chuckled, "No need to worry!" She ruffled May's hair, "I'm sorry for overreacting, but we can't go changing our plans tomorrow since we already made reservations. You can just bring her along tomorrow night!"

"You sure?" May said with concern, "You don't have to…"

"No, no! I'm sure, the more the merrier!" Dawn smiled, and with that sweet smile of hers, May slowly began to smile to.

"Thanks! I'm sure she'll have fun!"

* * *

It was almost midnight as Dawn sat there in her bed, her heart pounding to a steady rhythm as she sat up against her head board, Paul's birthday present in her soft hands. She looked down upon it, and blushed.

The small black box was neatly wrapped in a soft purple wrapping paper and on top of it, which took Dawn hours to perfect, was a deep dark blue bow that lay beautifully on top.

_**Lub-dub**_

_**Lub-dub**_

The sounds of her heart sang as she placed a hand over her rising chest, before exhaling a deep breath, allowing herself to recollect her thoughts. In a matter of a few moments, it would be Paul's official birthday and…would she spend the first hours of it sleeping?

_No._

_Dawn did not plan to sleep a wink this night._

_Why would she when she could…_

She looked up and across the dark moonlit and stared at the digital clock at her nightstand.

_**11:59pm**_

Her heart picked up once more and she felt her blood dash and race under her skin, the warmth of her body actually giving her _chills. _

…_when she could be with him…_

_**BUZZ!! BUZZ!! BUZZ!! **_

Her alarm went off. The noise which was suppose to wake her up if she ever did sleep only startled the poor girl as she was quick to shut the device off, only leaving the time to be displayed in bright blue letters across the dark room, the light reflecting against her weary eyes.

_**12:00am**_

She smiled as she held the gift in her hands tighter as she lifted herself from her bed, frantically preparing herself for what's to come.

Dawn rushed over to her vanity and raked her comb through her long blue tresses, wincing as that idea did not go as smoothly as she hoped. She then grabbed a small bottle of perfume she bought earlier that day and sprayed it lightly on her neck and hair, before setting it back down against the now clean vanity.

_**Lub-dub**_

_**Lub-dub**_

She walked over slowly to her floor-length mirror that hung against her wall and examined herself slowly, turning to the sides to look for any imperfections.

Nope.

All she saw was herself, lit by the moonlight as she beheld the vision before her. Small white cotton shorts clung loosely to her upper thigh region as she twirled around and as she spun, her loose oversized button-up top's material swayed against her skin.

The shirt was simply too big for the girl, but comfortable to sleep in. It was the same white as her shorts, with super-long sleeves that went way past the girl's finger tips. The top few buttons were undone but enough to cover her beating chest, and instead of seeing how cute she looked, cause indeed she looked very cute, Dawn frowned.

She agreed, she did look _cute. _

_Not Sexy. _

Dawn sighed, '_B-But I can't!!' _She blushed deeply as she swatted away images of herself in promiscuous lingerie from her mind, the idea making her so embarrass she wanted to crawl under her bed just _thinking _about it!

Sighing, realizing this was the best she could do; she grabbed the Paul's gift, opened her bedroom window, swung one bare leg across the edge, and prayed she remembered how to do this.

* * *

He was fast asleep as he lied there in his bed that night, his right arm and leg half dangled off the edge as his face was buried deep in a pillow, the grey sheets around him scattered around his weary body as he slept peacefully against his bed, the cool air from his nearby window drifting against his warm body.

He inhaled and exhaled in a steady rhythm as he slept, his bare chest rising slowly up and down as he slept.

Despite being a light sleeper, when Paul slept, he slept _hard._

The cool air drifted into his rhythm, and Paul continued his slumber. That is until he felt slightly shift against him…

Gently, his coal eyes fluttered opened slowly halfway, taking in the left side of his bed that faced the way, felt a warm figure cradled next to him, then shut his eyes again in a deep slumber…

For a second.

Paul, suddenly realizing that _something was in his bed_, bolted upright from his sleep and sat on his bed, looking down at the said figure next to him.

"What the…" He began as he pulled back the grey sheets to reveal…

…a sleeping Dawn, curled up in a ball like a cat, _in his bed. _

"D-Dawn…?" Paul spoke to himself sleepily as he rubbed his eyes, as if to take away the fatigue. Once again, he looked at the girl, seeing that this was not a dream of his, and suddenly became alert.

"Dawn?!" He spoke out again, loud enough for the girl to wake sleepily from her curled position. Slowly, yawning in the process, Dawn rose to a sitting position on top of Paul's bed as she looked at him through sleepy eyes.

"…Hi…" She barely muttered as she yawned again, Paul dowsed a sweat-drop.

"W-What are you doing here?" Paul began, his face blushing a deep scarlet as he grabbed the blunette by the shoulder, Dawn stared back at him in a sleepy daze.

"…Wha?"

"Dawn, come on, wake up!" Paul began, he shook the poor girl. Dawn, being shook too hard, fell backwards and since Paul's bed was up against the wall with the window, banged her head against the wall, _hard_.

"Ow!" Dawn cried out as she finally snapped out of her sleepy state as she began to rub the sore on her head, "That really hurt!"

"Sorry." Paul said as he stared at the girl, confused, as Dawn stared at him, before suddenly blushing.

"U-Um…heheheh…" Dawn nervously laughed as she faced the boy, who stared at her accursedly.

"Dawn, why are you here? _In my bed for that matter?_" Paul asked the girl as they both sat on top his bed in the dark, the moonlit enough for both to see the visible blush on each of their faces.

"W-Well," Dawn stammered, why was her heart pounding so fast?! "I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday!" Dawn began as she smiled at him, Paul just looked at her.

"So, Happy Birthday!"

"…"

"So you came into my bed to wish me a happy birthday?" Paul asked her blankly as Dawn nervously nodded, before adding. "B-but I wanted to be the first to see you and OW!" Dawn began to speak as she went to kneel up on her legs, but as she did, she fell back against the bed in pain.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Paul asked the girl, who nodded wearily as she smiled. Paul, not believing the girl, grabbed her by the wrist to observe her in the moonlit. His eyes trailed down to Dawn's legs and his mouth gaped at what he saw.

Cuts, bruises, and scratches adorned Dawn's legs!

"Dawn, what the hell!" Paul lashed out in worry as he carefully examined the wounds, Dawn laughed nervously as she tried to explain but kept getting distracted by the fact that Paul was wearing black sweatpants…_and only black sweatpants. _

"Dawn!"

"Oh um!" Dawn snapped back to reality, "You see...I crawled out my window-"

"You crawled out your window." Paul stated in disbelief as he tried to picture the girl doing so, "But your room is on the second story."

"Yeah…heh heh…"

Paul sweat-dropped.

"And then once I shimmied down the drain pipe, I stumbled into a bush but I made out of that! Then once I got to my feet, I ran across the road and of course, I tripped over the concrete, scraping my legs…"

"Your such an idiot…" Paul murmured as he pulled the girl close into a warm embrace, Dawn continued her story. "Then I made it to your property, I climbed the vines that grew on the side of your house…"

"Mhmm…" Paul said as he took in the scent of her hair.

"And then I reached for your window, opened it, and then crawled through it. And thank God your bed is right next to the window, I just plopped down and after all that, I was too exhausted so I guess I dozed off for a bit…" Dawn giggled as she felt Paul hold her tighter.

"You really shouldn't be here." Paul said as he fell back against the bed, bringing Dawn with him as she lay against his chest, Dawn felt heat rise again in her face. "But I slept in your bed before!" Dawn began to protest, Paul simply smirked in return.

"Dawn," he looked down towards the oblivious blunette, "That was ten years ago, we were children. _Now…_" He began as he stared at the girl suggestively, before placing his lips against hers for a brief moment.

"Things are _different_." He murmured into Dawn's ear as the hairs against Dawn's neck rose, Dawn's heart beginning to race a mile a minute.

"P-Paul we c-c-can't!" Dawn began to protest through harsh whispers, sitting up from the boy's hold, looking down at his chuckling state.

"Relax, I won't do anything." Paul placed his hands up in surrender, Dawn glared at him.

"I swear."

Dawn, seeing the look in his eyes, began to simmer as Paul reached out for hand, dragging her down against him once more. Dawn again settled herself by his side until she was contempt and then she spoke, "This is nice…" She murmured against his hold, Paul nodded in contempt as he shut his eyes.

Dawn too was tempted to shut her eyes and fall into what seemed to be a blissful reality, but she had came her for a reason and she was not going to let enticement foil her so quickly. She was quick to release herself from Paul's hold, bringing the said boy to open his eyes, as she swiftly was on her knees again, facing him.

Paul merely looked up to her as he lay there, Dawn staring at him with a determined look in her eyes. He sighed as he placed his wrist to his forehead before muttering, "What now," He moaned, all he wanted was some rest!

"I have a present for you!" Dawn smiled as she dug into her shirt's loose pocket, pulling out the small purple package and presenting it to Paul, who sat up against his headboard.

"You didn't have to," Paul began but Dawn fiercely shook her head, "No, I wanted too!"

Paul turned towards her and smiled towards her a soft smile that nearly made Dawn collapse to the floor, "Having _you_ is enough." Dawn's face became a deep crimson as she didn't have the time to counteract with her protesting since Paul grabbed her tightly by the wrist, crushing his lips onto hers.

"P-Paul-!"Dawn gasped out, but only to be interrupted by Paul kissing her again, more passionately than the last. Dawn, ashamed by the fact that she _would_ give in to him, pulled herself away, breathing restlessly as she caught up with her breathing.

"Q-Quit it!" Her voice was flustered, and Paul smirked as he found her reaction rather…cute. Dawn blushed lightly as she looked down to the gift in her hands and smiled before handing it to Paul.

"Happy Birthday." She warmly said softly as she handed it to him, a sweet aura surrounding the angelic presence that Dawn seemed to have at that very moment. Paul took the gift and began to unwrap the purple wrapping, Dawn gently bit her lip.

"A…jewelry box?" Paul began as he took hold of the small box, Dawn began to grin. "Open it!" She anxiously giggled; Paul looked at her before doing so, lifting the black lid to reveal…

Paul's chest became tight as his voice was caught, Dawn smiled. "That was why I had to take that phone call in secret the other night; I had to confirm that Zoey picked this up for me in time since the shop wouldn't hold it any longer."

Paul didn't turn to look at his girlfriend; all he did was keep his gaze upon the contents of the jewelry box, his mouth slightly gaped, his eyes wide. Dawn was now next to him against the headboard as she rested her head against his shoulder, her hair gracefully falling against him as she too, marveled at the stunning item.

Inside the small jewelry box, against the black velvet…was a sterling silver guitar pick.

The crafting of the pick was stunning, and delicately placed in the center was a small chip of a pink...diamond.

"Dawn…you really didn't…" Paul began, trying to keep his voice from stammering but Dawn giggled softly as she took the gift out of the box, placing it his palms as she laid her hands over the pick, thoroughly showing it to him.

"No, I _had_ to. It was custom made, see?" She flipped the silver over to reveal a cursive inscription; Paul mouthed the words along with Dawn.

_I Love You, Forever and Always…_

"I-I tried to think of something better," Dawn began to ramble on, "Because so much has happened a-and we are so much, but…but I couldn't think of anything that doesn't sound cheesy…" Dawn's eyes became hazy with tears, "But you like it right?"

Paul turned towards her and smiled before nodding. Dawn seemed to beam with delight, her tears blinked away.

"But Dawn…" Paul began to marvel the guitar pick, "How could you afford, pink diamonds are so expensive…"

Dawn began to dig around even more around in her pocket before pulling out something that fully seized Paul's attention. That shattered pink necklace he had given her so long ago…

Dawn held the fragments of the silver choker vigilantly with great care as she stared at it, her eyes soft. Paul remembered when that necklace shattered, when Dawn almost gave up hope…

"_**THERE WAS NO WAY YOU COULD REALLY LOVE ME!!**__**"**__** She cried as she clutched the necklace hard before…**_

…_**painfully throwing it to the ground in her angst.**_

"I was wrong…" Dawn muttered, "And I was foolish." Her cerulean orbs traced to the center of the necklace, and Paul soon too noticed.

The pink diamond in the center was half what is was originally, as if it was chipped out and…

His gaze returned to the guitar pick.

…and placed somewhere else.

He stared in wonder at the pink diamond in the guitar pick, "Dawn, you didn't…"

Dawn nodded, "I-I tried to get the necklace fixed but they said it was impossible without replacing the chain. I…didn't want the chain to be different, because then it wouldn't be the _same_. Life seemed to unfair at that moment, but then I thought, if I could extract some of the diamond from the necklace and place it on something for you…like a guitar pick, then it would be even better…"

Their gazes were met by soft eyes as Dawn began to smile, "And I thought it would be a perfect gift for you." She looked down to her fumbling fingers, blushing lightly before saying,

"That way…no matter what song you play with your guitar, as long as you use that pick…" Paul's eyes widened as she once again smiled that sweet smile.

"_It'll Always Be A Love Song." _

There was a warm silence between the two as Dawn grinned before blushing a darker shade, "I-I'm sorry, is that too cliché?" She nervously played with her fingers, desperate to hear Paul speak.

Why was he so quiet?

She thought she would go insane if he didn't say something soon, and as she looked up to see his face, she saw him staring at her with that loving gaze that she used to long for.

"True, it is cliché." Paul began as he cupped her chin, "but what isn't." He smirked as he kissed her softly upon her trembling lips; Dawn began to calm herself as he kissed her, lowering her down against the bed as neither ceased.

Paul began to loom on top of her as he kissed her, and Dawn was in sheer bliss as soon the two completely forget about the guitar pick, as it was now scattered within the sheets. She wrapped his arms around her neck as he began gasping for air, pulling him down once more as he kissed her. If time could stand still, Dawn would make sure it did. She did not want this moment to end as the gentle kisses became more and more passionate. Paul kissed her even more passionately as he pulled her tight against him, much to Dawn's enjoyment.

But as the minutes past… the holding, the gentle kissing, the caressing slowing began to culminate into something much more heated. Something _**happened**_, and it was out of either Paul or Dawn's control.

_Something that scared Dawn. _

"P-Paul…" She weakly murmured, her breath still gasping for air as Paul trailed down to her neck, persistent as his hands traveled. She shut her eyes tight as she felt her blood boil from under skin, trying her best to keep focused.

But it was too difficult

Paul dove into her lips once more as held her, his grip becoming too firm as his hands began to travel along Dawn's sides. Dawn began to blush deeper as he consumed her even more. This way of kissing was new to her, and something so sinful that it has to be illegal!

"P-Paul, wait!" Dawn tried to warn her boyfriend between fervent kisses, but her voice was too weak and breathless. If this continued…

The way he held her…

Kissed her…

The heat of his skin.

Dawn was about to shriek out when she could have sworn one of her top buttons became undone _and she felt something hard. _She tried to speak but her breath came short-

She wasn't ready for this yet!

Dawn shut her eyes tight as Paul continued to overpower her, his ear far from her voice. She knew this was wrong, she knew that they shouldn't, that now wasn't the right time!

But that's what she kept feeding herself. The real reason this scared Dawn was…_that she wanted it._ She wanted him to keep going, as she knew in time her worries will become overpowered by lust. Rarely does willpower overcome desires, and Dawn knew she could not stand a fighting chance.

Eventually…_she will cave…_

"Oi, Paul. Did you hear the security system beep?" Reggie obliviously asked as light from the hallway shone into the moonlit room, Reggie's pajama-ed figure standing there, yawning.

Paul and Dawn both froze, mid-position.

"Huh?" Reggie yawned as he rubbed his eyes, staring at the two before his vision cleared back to normal.

The older brother's eyes widened as he saw the scene between his little brother and Dawn, Paul just glared at him as Dawn's face was tense with worry.

_**Awkward.**_

"O-Oh," Reggie stuttered as he dowsed a sweat-drop, slowing stepping back into the hallway.

Paul continued to glare at his brother.

"S-Sorry for intruding, I'll just check the security system's keypad downstairs. Good night!" Reggie frantically through together as his face became a vivid pink, shutting the door quickly behind him.

And then pretty soon, you could hear the poor man's feet scamper against the hall's floors before slipping and crashing into a vase. "I'm okay!" His muffled voice rang out as Paul and Dawn sweat-dropped, and again, you could hear Reggie's footsteps until he was out of earshot.

Paul sighed at his brother's actions as he looked down to Dawn, who was lying between his arms, he himself still hovering her.

But then…

His attention was caught short at the sight of her expression.

It was blushed and saddened…

"Are you alright?" Paul murmured down to her, Dawn slowly nodded her head but the whirlpool of tears visible inside her cerulean orbs made clear to him she was lying.

"Hey, come on…" He whispered slowly to her as he went to kiss her small frown, in the hopes of making her smile again.

Dawn didn't know what came over her. She suddenly shrieked as she sharply turned her face to the side, her eyes shut tight from fear. Paul saw this, and he stared at her with wide eyes, shocked. Dawn's heart beat fast as her eyes snapped open wide, why did she just deny him?! She wasn't facing him, but she still continued to stare away from him, her eyes still in disbelief.

The moonlight has again returned to the dark room and she felt Paul collapse to the bed next to her. Slowly, her nerves shaking, she looked over her shoulder before shifting her side towards him to see...Paul facing away from her.

Her breath caught at the painful image as her lips stuttered, "P-Paul…"

Silence.

Dawn clenched her teeth as she faced him agonized, why on earth would she deny him so rudely like that?! But then, as she thought her question, her skin paled.

_Because she was scared it would start all over again. _

"Paul, I-I'm sorry…" Dawn plead quietly as she scooted herself closer to his back, her own body in sort of a fetal position. She clutched her hands together tightly as she shut her eyes, "I-I'm just…scared…" Tears brimmed against her eyelids.

She heard the sound of sheets and blankets shifting around her, and when she opened her eyes, they met coal ones…

"Why were you so scared?" He whispered to her as his hand met her trembling cheek, Dawn shut her eyes once more as her face became red.

"B-Because, I-I'm not ready." She whimpered, "I-I-I'm not ready for…" She was hesitant with the word, "…sex…"

The expression on her face was frightened as she trembled against Paul's touch. Paul's eyes softened, "I couldn't-…I lost control…" He muttered as Dawn opened her eyes, staring at him.

"You know I would never do _anything_ to hurt you." He soothed her, Dawn felt her heart become heavier as it fastened it rhythm.

"I-I know, it's just that…even if you didn't mean to, it still happened a-and…" Dawn's voice became thick as she felt tears brim down her cheeks, "_It_ _felt so good but yet it felt terrible at the same time. I wanted you to stop but yet, I wanted you to keep going...." _

And Dawn couldn't speak after that, her throat was choked by the threat of tears as she gasped. She felt a sudden rush as Paul pulled her tight into an embrace. "I'm sorry, it's my fault." He could feel Dawn shake in his hold, "You denied me because I scared you, and it was wrong of me to lie to you…I told you I wouldn't do anything and yet I did…"

Dawn felt Paul rub her back soothingly as she swallowed her tears, she looked up to him "I-I love you with all my heart, I'd die before I stop loving you. And I promise you one day we _will _make love but…" She paused as they looked at each other, "I-I'm not ready to give you my virginity just yet…"

And Dawn hid her face as she bit her lip, feeling both upset and awkward at the same time. Paul saw how she tried to hide herself against his chest, and felt horrible.

He knew he was going too far before. He could sense that Dawn was frightened yet his own selfish desires kept him from stopping. Paul clenched his teeth, that night where he and Dawn got together, he sworn to her he would never hurt her and now look, _she is literally shaking against his hold. _

"Dawn, I love you." He murmured into her hair as Dawn nodded before responding back to him with weak an "I love you too", but Paul guilted himself into thinking that the response was automatic.

"Would it be okay…if I kissed you?" Paul whispered hesitantly towards the blunette, who faintly nodded after a slight pause against his chest. He thought of cupping her chin again, but _that _might even scare her. Instead, he inclined his head about 90% away from her lips, allowing her to give the final 10% and she did… eventually.

And that kiss was short, close-mouthed, and empty.

"G-Goodnight," Dawn murmured as she laid in his hold, and Paul waited until she fell asleep, for he knew that that's when the trembling would stop. He did not sleep then for hours as Dawn slept stilly besides him, not restless as she usually was.

He looked upon her with an agonized expression.

_He Hated Himself. _

He overpowered her, took advantage of her, blocked out her weak warnings for the mere benefit to fulfill his primal desires.

And at what cost? 

Dawn was left, scared and terrified of him. He felt as if he had lost all her trust…which he may very well of.

'_D-Dawn…'_

It was that moment he swore.

_He would never make love to her._

Even if Dawn _wanted to_, he will not do something so drastic that would leave her…as devastated as she was now. He would not exchange one night of pleasure and love for…

For…

Dawn never feeling safe around him again.

Dawn trembling against his touch.

Dawn denying him a kiss.

Those tears of hers…

_**Never. **_

Paul looked down to Dawn's sleeping figure to see her curled up in a small ball like she was before but she…wasn't as close to him as before.

"I'm…sorry…" He muttered in anguish as he went to reach out to touch her hair but hesitated, as that might start the trembling again.

_He had sworn to her so many years ago that he would protect her, protect her from anything._

Paul's eyes drifted to the silver guitar pick that was curled in between the sheets, its surface glimmering against the moonlight.

_Even if that means himself._

Paul, briefly forgetful, leaned in to kiss her forehead...and the trembling began once more.

* * *

_**Ring! **_

_**Ring!**_

The musical ring tone that she personally selected for her red phone shrilled against the brunette's ears as a groggy May picked up her phone, toothbrush still in mouth as she stared at her sleepy image in the bathroom sink. It was the morning, and frankly, May was _not _a morning person.

"Hello?" She barely muttered into her phone as she spat out the vile toothpaste into the sink.

_Attractive. _

"_Oh, sorry did I wake you?" _A familiar voice asked as May perked up by the sound.

"Oh, no! I was already awake, just brushing my teeth!" May placed her toothbrush back on her counter as she wiped her face, entering her room to kick off her slippers. And as May picked her outfit for the day to pick up her cousin at the airport, she chatted.

And chatted.

_**And chatted.** _

May was already heading out the front door with her family as she and her cousin still talked on the phone, May and her both giggling and laughing harmoniously,

"I know!" May agreed into her cell phone, "Packing a suitcase _is_ hell!"

And the Maple family backed out of the driveway and to the nearest airport.

* * *

Yay! Finished! I wanted to really post this up before school starts, ugh in one week! Grr...

Well Well, alot has happened in this chapter, hasn't it ;) ? The only thing I hate is when you have a idea for a scene in your head for A LONG TIME and when you finally get around to writing it, it's not nearly as good as you want it to be. That's how it was with the Ikarishipping scene...-.-; Heheh, I'm just so cruel to Reggie~ (pats reggie's head)

So...Did you guys figure who May's cousin is? I think I wrote it in such a obvious way. and OMIGOSH LEAF IS A GENIUS! *o*

Well, that's it. Man, I hate it when I plan what to say then I forget when I finally come around to writing these author notes. And then I remember after I post it up, forcing me to wait for the next update ^.^; Oh well, what are you going to do lol.

So that's chapter 3! There may be a few grammer errors here and there due to the fact I didn't revise everything but like i normally due, I revise it while its posted up here xD

What did you think?

Until next time ;) !


	5. Chapter 4: The Scarlet Journal

Hi, I missed you guys . I want to apologize for not updating over break, or even sooner before that. I will explain why, erm, in the end author notes. You want to know what's funny, I figured, "Hey, to avoid loads of errors in the writings, let's shorten the chappies." So I planned to only write to 15 pages or something like that, and well, I just couldn't stop writing once the ideas began to flow xD So yeah...this is around 20 pages...-fail- :3

**_I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS._**

I hope you enjoy chapter four of Lady Marmalade: The Sweet and the Bitter ^.^

* * *

He awoke to the rays of sunlight bursting into his room, the glimmers so bright and heavenly, they graced his handsome features. Yet…Paul did not appreciate this as he shielded his eyes with the back of his wrist from the sun's bright light.

Coal eyes winced. The summer sun was straining his sight, enough to make the purple teenager raise himself up sitting a sitting position and rub his eyes from the unbearable intensity. He'd do just about anything to rid himself of the fatigue. But just as he adjusted to the dazzling light, just as his eyes grazed the gray sheets of this bed…

…they widened with alert sharply.

_He was alone._

Franticly, he looked over his shoulder to the other side of the bed and back again to his right.

_There was no one…_

_Nothing…_

_Dawn…was gone…_

There he laid, alone in his bed along with scattered sheets with …nothing but the night's memories for company.

And what good of a company was that?

Like a million photo frames flashing before his eyes, the memories replayed over and _over_ again into one blurred yet painful image. It seemed that even if for the rest of his life he beheld these memories…he could not quite grasp on the reality that they were…

_The Pain._

_The Misery._

_The Fear._

He could still not believe it. How could he have been so irresponsible…so rash to someone who was truly as precious…as…_her._

"Damn it…" Paul groaned as he sat up, stretching his muscles as the morning breeze drifted softly against his purple locks. He looked upon his hand before clenching it tightly, his knuckles becoming bright white with frustration. He wanted to kill himself, he _hated_ himself.

"It didn't happen, _damn it!_ It didn't happen…" He barely uttered as he shut his eyes tight, the forbidding image of Dawn lying under him so defenseless, so terrified of his touch…

_And the denial of his lips…_

It was a nightmare to him, a painful reality. He would do anything for…just_…just…_

Just anything, _anything_, instead of that bitter, cold shock to his heart as he gazed upon…her panicked denial of him…

_**Her expression.**_

'_Please God…anything but that…' _He felt his lips tremble and after he fought back the cough of a sob, he cursed himself. Ever since that fated kiss in the rain, Paul truly began to learn more about himself than he ever once thought he knew.

_Whenever he saw her smile, he learned to smile. _

_Whenever he heard her laugh, he learned to laugh. _

_Whenever she touched him, he learned what sensations really where. _

_And whenever she kissed him, Paul truly, oh so truly, learned how to love._

_**And now…**_

…

If only, if last night was just a cruel creation of his mind, only a simple nightmare than perhaps Paul would be able to live with this guilt. With this hope, in which he clung to desperately to, he slowly forced himself out of that ill-fated bed and threw a shirt over his bare, built chest. Even if it was all just a cruel dream…maybe, just maybe, things would be the same as they always were…

_A blissful, endless dream that would never end as long as her hands clutched his…_

Yet something pulled at him still. How could he look at _her_ without feeling this _unexplainable _anguish?

'_Please, please let her still be in her own bed, in her own house…' _Paul begged to himself as he hastily began to dress himself, ready to jump out his window and rush over to _her_. And at the sight of seeing her in her bed, never leaving, he would awake her with the purest, most innocent kiss.

_Anything to see her __**smile**__. _

_To rid himself of the image of her __**trembling**__._

_Anything to rid himself of these guilted feelings that was slowly __**knotting**__ this huge hole in his heart._

Paul leapt onto his bed, and lifted his window further open, just enough for him to effortlessly jump onto the lush green grass below. But just as he was about to leap, something twinkled in the light against him that caught his eye…

Paul's heart fastened as his skin paled, everything within him just cut short.

_Damn it all._

_It was __**their**__ guitar pick._

* * *

"Oi Dawn, that's _way_ too hot!" Reggie cried out as he dashed to Dawn's side, immediately turning the dial of the stove down from **High **to **5. **But alas, it was too late.

Cue Fire alarm.

Cue Smoke.

_Cue Insanity._

_**Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!**_

"Oh no!" Dawn shouted as she frantically picked up the smoking frying pan and ran with it to the kitchen sink. The handle of the pan burnt the blunette's hands severely as she dropped it into the cool water, which let out a huge _swoosh!_ The steam of the pan rose up into an intense burst, sending Dawn to recoil backwards, bumping into the kitchen table.

_**Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!**_

"_Ow, Ow, Ow!"_ She seethed through her teeth as she waved her two burnt-red hands hysterically in front of her, blowing on them harshly to cool them down. "…R-Reggie…!"

Reggie, who was all the way across the kitchen, was perched high upon a chair waving his pink apron harshly under the fire alarm to cease the beeping. He looked over his shoulder towards Dawn, who was cradling her hands towards her in pain before waving the apron even harder than he was previously.

"I'll be there in a second, just don't touch anything!"

_**Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!**_

"I would _love to_ Reggie but I don't think I can _even feel my flesh_!" Dawn tried so hard not to snap back at the man, but the pain was too much to bear, she just couldn't help it. She took a seat at the kitchen table before beginning to count the yellow checkers on the tablecloth to distract herself from the pain…

_One checker._

_Two checkers._

_Three checkers._

_**Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!**_

"_KYAH!" _Dawn screamed out, the burnt flesh began to throb against her skin, making the poor thing bend over in pain. Reggie looked over at her helplessly before waving his apron even _harder. _And _meanwhile_, the stove was still on, the sink was smoking, the smoothie blender that was currently mixing went out of control, a _bird_ flew in the kitchen, and to top it all off, the continuous beeping of the alarm was piercing everyone's ears!

_**Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!**_

"_What the hell is going on down here?!" _Paul yelled out in annoyance as he rusheddown the stairs before pausing to stare the scene before him, completely dumbstruck in the shock of it all..

_**Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!**_

His eyes first trailed to the stray bird flying wildly throughout out the room to the heated stove, the crazy blender, and then towards the smoking sink and Reggie anxiously cooling down the fire alarm to no end. Well, let's just say now he wasn't _too_ shocked

_**Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!**_

"For the love of God, Reggie!" Paul complained in exasperation as he shooed his brother off the chair before he stepped up and ripped out the fire alarm with a brutal force. He chucked the cursed beeper towards the counter before unplugging the possessed blender's cord from its socket.

_Then swoosh! _

"Christ!" Paul shouted as he ducked from the stray bird swooping down above his head. Paul glared at the animal before grabbing a nearby broom and literally swatting the bird out the kitchen's window above the sink_, which by the way was still smoking_. The purple-headed boy turned on the faucet to cool down the smoking sink. The water combusted into loud sizzles and puffs of smoke before eventually, it all cleared away.

Paul sighed as his eyes then directed towards the stove before he walked over and switched the appliance off. His arm nearly bumped into the large bowl of _pancake batter_, he rolled his eyes.

"_Whose idea was it to make pancakes-?"_ Paul said accusingly as he turned towards Reggie with a glare but then…his breath caught short.

_Silence._

Reggie was there, yes, at the kitchen table but he was not alone, and he was paying the least bit of attention towards his bothered little brother. Paul's mouth went dry as sitting next to Reggie was _her_, nearly on the brink of tears as Reggie held her red hands in his in examination. She looked up towards Paul, and smiled faintly towards him. Although Paul knew better…

He could still see the brink of tears visible along her lashes…

And just as she was about to say something, Dawn seethed her teeth together tightly as she sucked in a sharp breath, succumbing to the pain.

_The mess didn't matter anymore._

"I better go get some aloe for these burns, I'll be right back." Reggie confirmed as he stood up from his seat and hastily left for the bathroom, leaving Paul and Dawn alone in the kitchen, leaving nothing to do but to just_…_

"How badly…does it hurt?" Paul murmured as he knelt down to his knees before her seated figure, pulling back her long white pajama sleeves to gently grasp her hands into his own. He heard her softly take in a sharp breath, and Paul held her hands lovingly, they were so sensitive…

"I-It's okay…it just stings- ow!- a little…" Dawn said as she watched him hold her hands, feeling her heart beat faster. Her eyes did not leave Paul's, whose were so softly content in watching over her burns. She felt, _safe._

"You _have_ to be more careful." He said sternly, and Dawn blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm fine, it's-"

"…_I'm just glad it's nothing serious…" _She heard him faintly murmur to himself as he examined her wounds. Paul held her hands carefully, before looking up to have his eyes reach hers.

And upon seeing her eyes, so peacefully and content, a vivid flashback of them once so terrified and frightened blazed right before him in stunning hues for just the briefest second. It was still too much…

_Black._

_White._

_Red._

_Violence._

_The trembling…_

"_**I-I'm just…scared…"**_

Paul's eyes widened before he withdrew his gaze in shame, his eyes averted to the floor.

_That memory…was not a nightmare…__**it was reality**__._

Dawn, however, stared at him perplexed at his odd behavior. Carefully, she withdrew her hands from his, which caused Paul to look at her to look up at her in surprise. Slowly and gently, she cupped her hands around his face despite the sheer pain that trembled throughout her burns and she smiled at him before slowly placing a kiss upon his unexpecting lips.

Her kisses lingered for a moment before Paul registered the fact that _she_ was kissing _him_, he uneasily kissed back. After a few satisfying seconds, Dawn pulled back smiling, as if to encourage Paul to smile as well.

"Hey, it's just a burn, no need to worry." Dawn giggled, too naïve or perhaps too oblivious to discover the truth behind her boyfriend's unease. Paul looked up towards her again, and without saying another word, inclined his head for another kiss. Dawn happily obliged.

Paul, however, was astounded.

_No shaking._

_No trembling._

_No fear. _

His lips trailed from hers to her burnt hands, brushing gently against them. Dawn winced from the slight discomfort. Yet, she dealt with it.

She was pretty sure that Paul's kisses were the best antidote for _anything_.

Wrapping her arms around Paul's neck, careful though to not hit her hands, she pulled him up towards her level for a sweet yet passionate kiss and could have sworn she felt Paul falter in his breath.

'_Is he…okay?' _Dawn wondered as she kissed him, slightly opening her eyes to gaze upon his closed lids. His kiss…something was different.

_It was as if he was __**holding back**__._

"Well, I found some aloe and some bandages but we're going to have go to the store later and pick up some more-oh!" Reggie walked into the kitchen with a bottle of lotion and wrapped bandages but was cut short at the sight of Dawn and his brother in _'a moment'._

Immediately upon hearing Reggie's voice, Paul quickly pulled away from Dawn as Dawn sat there, completely red in the face, frozen.

"Well, I um…hate to interrupt but as soon as Dawn's done being bandaged, I'll leave you two alone." Reggie flustered as Paul stood up from his position, stepping aside for Reggie to work on Dawn's hands. He watched as his brother began to apply the aloe to her hands His eyes couldn't leave Dawn's expression as she winced in slight pain, and tinge with the considerable feeling of discomfort.

Again, her eyes caught his gaze, and she smiled. Paul faltered a smile back, and by the soft expression in Dawn's eyes…

Paul could tell she knew something was wrong.

'_Damn it.' _

"All done." Reggie announced as he finished his bandaging, and Dawn looked down to marvel at her white-wrapped burns. Paul gazed upon her burns and he felt _disgusted_.

The idea of Dawn being injured, in pain, just _repulsed_ him to no end. He could barely even look at her as Dawn remarked on how she looked like a street-fighter from those arcade games. Unlike Reggie, he didn't find the comment funny at all.

_Dawn shouldn't have to __**laugh**__ at being hurt._

_She should __**never**__ be hurt._

_**Ring! **_

_**Ring!**_

"I'll get it." Reggie said as he picked up the home's wireless phone, "Hello?"

Paul couldn't keep his eyes off of Dawn as she pretended to punch an uppercut before smiling victoriously in a victory pose. She caught him looking at her again, and then she smirked. Playfully, she got up from her seat and pretended to punch Paul with her bandaged, making cute little sound effects as Paul rolled his eyes.

"_Pow, Pow, Pow! And Uppercut!"_ She whispered to not hinder Reggie's conversation as she played with Paul. Well, _she_ played while Paul just stood there, watching her.

"C'mon, stop." He whispered as he gently, and carefully, grabbed hold of her hands and placed them at her side. Dawn giggled from under his nose as he held her firmly in place, and she took that opportunity to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Ahem." Reggie 'coughed' as the two looked towards the older man, who was raising one eyebrow up in amusement.

Well, looks like his phone call was over.

"Dawn, that was your mom." Reggie said and as he spoke those words, Dawn rolled her eyes. She didn't have to even ask what she wanted.

"Then I must be off." She sighed in a cute harmonious tone as she gave Paul a quick kiss on the lips, "Don't forget I have the whole day planned for you." She sing-songed under her breath before kissing him again. And with that, she gave Reggie a hug before skipping out towards the front door.

Dawn opened the door, and without delay, the bright summer sun flooded into the Shinji household as she looked over her shoulder towards Paul. He could not stop staring at her, how beautifully the golden sun laid on top of her angelic features…

"Happy Birthday Paul," She smiled sweetly, "I'll see you soon!"

* * *

As soon as Dawn left, Paul sighed before he turned towards the steps…

"Hold it." His brother spoke sternly without even facing his brother; instead he just calmly began cleaning up the kitchen's mess. Paul swore under his breath, he knew what this was about.

_And he knew Reggie wasn't going to let him off easy. _

"What _is_ it?" Paul spoke gruffly as he lowered his head, still on the steps and _still_ not facing his brother. He heard the faint sound of Reggie whistling as he began to store the pancake batter in the fridge. Once that was done, Reggie turned and sat down at the table, and motioned for his brother to sit down across from him. Paul turned to face his brother, and Reggie again motioned for Paul to sit down.

"I want to talk to you." He simply said, and Paul tried his best not to roll his eyes as he took up a seat next to Reggie.

"So, Happy birthday. Big seventeen, huh?" Reggie started off, smiling all _Reggie-like_ and Paul just glared at him, "Just get to it, Reg."

The older Shinji brother shrugged in surrender, "What? I can't celebrate my little brother's big milestone? It seems like yesterday I was still chasing you at the park-"

"Reggie!" Shinji barked out in frustration.

"Okay, okay." Reggie sweat-dropped, "I guess you know what I want to talk to you about then." Reggie's expression and tone became more serious and stern, something that Shinji hadn't seen in _years_.

_Not since…_

Shinji's eye didn't leave Reggie's.

_Not since his father._

He tried his best to restrain a shudder. Even after he escaped his father's cruel clutches and manipulative ploys, he was still a _part_ of him.

_Every time he looked in the mirror…_

"Look Reggie, what you saw last night was not what you thought it was-" Paul began as he rose from his seat, a attempt to officially end the 'talk', but Reggie didn't have any of that.

"Sit. Down. Paul. _Now._" Reggie began as he massaged his temples, a tone of anger present in his voice, threatening to lash out at any second. And upon hearing his brother's rare antagonistic tone, Paul complied quickly.

_Silence._

Then Reggie drew in a deep breath and sighed.

"I didn't like what I saw last night, but I'm not going to ignore it like most people would do." Reggie began as he looked up to Paul, "Listen, I'm glad things are finally working out around here since we moved back. I'm finally getting a hold on the finances without having to worry every night, you and Dawn have finally settled your differences and we haven't…"Reggie trailed off, "We haven't heard from father's taunts or bribes in a long time."

Paul remained silent; again his father was brought up to him. _Again_, his nerves twitched.

"And I'm really happy for you and Dawn, I truly am. She really has changed you for the better...she's good for you." Reggie grinned towards Paul, who averted his older brother's gaze.

"…_she's good for you." _Reggie's words echoed deep within Paul's mind, causing the boy to soften his eyes.

_She was…dear God she truly was…_

_Too good even..._

"But," Reggie's voice became stern again, snapping Paul back into focus." I don't want anything bad to happen to her. _To the both of you._"

Paul sighed. He knew what his brother was going to say next, and to spare himself, he spoke up. "Listen Reggie, Dawn and I are very conscious about one another, we weren't going to go _too_ far."

"I wish I could just say, 'I know, I know.' but I _can't _Paul. I was once your age; I know what its like. And I'm afraid that you may not be able to control yourself in certain situations."

_And then it all just turned __**black**__ and __**white.**_

_The __**pain**__ that Paul was suppressing._

_The sensation of Dawn shaking his __**hold.**_

_Her __**terrified **__expression…_

"_Shut up! You know nothing!" _Paul roared as he erupted from his seat, fists clenched in a blaze fury. Reggie meant nothing too harsh by his words but unknowing to him…these words were a very painful truth…an agonizing reminder…

And hearing them just made it a physical reality to Paul what _he_ had done to _her_, and it angered him so much…that he felt the brink of tears form against his eyelids.

_Again, he felt so powerless…_

Reggie stared at his brother, shocked at such ferocity. Softly, he spoke, "Calm down, Paul…I'm just concerned about you two…" The older brother's eyes became solemn as he tried to smile, "I…I just don't want to see you two to get into any trouble or anything." And then Reggie bit his lip, imagining the harsh yet very realistic possibility.

Paul, however, did not quite catch what his brother was trying to say. But then, as he slowly took in the expression of worry, _of doubt,_ in Reggie's eyes…his coal orbs widened. The roof of his mouth became dry as Reggie's haunting fear dawned on him, and Paul felt overwhelmed, horrified, and then _disgusted._

"_What? Are you insinuating-?!"_ Paul's voice began to tremble as it rose to a new fury and then he stopped himself mid-sentence as he clenched his teeth. The very thought…_he didn't even want to hear himself __**say it.**_

"Paul, look it's a possibility-"

"No, it's not a possibility! You know why?! Cause Dawn and I never had sex! _And we probably won't __**ever**__ have sex_! Does that put you at ease, dear brother?!" Paul screamed as he slammed his fist hard against the table, nearly causing the piece of furniture to flip over.

Reggie was taken aback at his brother's rage, and he faltered in his next choice of words. "Well, then I guess there's nothing to worry about then, is there?" He smiled towards Paul as his voice shook with unease. The younger brother just stared at his brother, the throbbing in his chest unbearable as his anger pulse through his veins at every moment.

'_H-How dare he!'_ Paul mentally scorned, and then he couldn't take it anymore. He rudely excused himself as he rampaged out of the house and Reggie slightly winced at hearing the front door slam_, hard. _

The older brother sighed; he pictured this talk to go so perfectly.

"What…is his problem?" Reggie thought aloud before blinking, his eyes not leaving the front door and its new visible, crack.

_

* * *

_

"_Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre service sans équivalent." _A beautiful blonde purred towards a blushing waiter as she handed him her menu.

Her companion, deep in awe, gaped at the sheer sophistication of it all.

A grin blossomed upon perfect pink lips as the waiter bowed, completely flustered and in every way crimson. He then stumbled backwards with their order, bumping into a nearby café table in the process before scurrying away.

_Crash!_

'Ooh, you think that for such a great body, he would have great coordination to go with it." The blonde tsked in her disappointment, bringing the brunette into a fit of giggles.

"That was amazing!" The said brunette gushed in excitement in her small seat and the blonde smiled, the gentle outside air swaying her long locks against her angular face.

"I love French; it's so seductive and pretty…" She responded as she placed her elbows on the café table, resting her chin delicately on top of her folded, manicured fingers.

"I was told you know some French as well, May?" Her cousin looked up to the brunette, her iced orbs staring up towards her in wonderment and curiosity. Nervously, May faltered a laugh as she unconsciously twisted and twirled the frays of her jean shorts.

A soft giggle was heard as May looked back up towards her companion, "You're turning as red as your tank top."

May blushed further at the comment.

"W-Well, I know just a phrase or two, heh heh…" May sheepishly laughed as she scratched the back of her head with her arm, "But I'm not fluent or anything like you are."

"It's not so hard to learn." Her cousin began but May thought otherwise as she felt the sweatdrops dowse. That big fat D plastered upon her report card seemed to thinking differently, that's for sure.

"Neh, you don't understand," May waved her arms in front of her, trying to fret away the idea of mastering a language, "I don't do well with languages, good ol' English is fine with me!"

"Oh, I see." Her cousin seemed disappointed, but then persisted "Then, what phrases do you know then?"

May blushed even a even further crimson as the memories suddenly rushed back to her.

"_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Ce soir?" **__**May sung as she grabbed Brendan by the shirt collar and threw him onto the bed.**_

May laughed with a small blush, "Well… I performed _Lady Marmalade _at my school talent show and I sang some French lyrics then." May readied herself with a deep breath before staring suggestively at her cousin, _"__Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?". _The words came out with the melody, the brunette couldn't _help_ but sing it.

The blonde giggled as she clapped her hands, "_Tres bon! _Very good!"

May smiled, "Yes, it was the perfect revenge for the boys," She grinned sinisterly, "_Drew_ loved it."

"Drew?"

May perked up, "My boyfriend."

"Ah, I see, I see." The blonde nodded, "Is he cute?"

"_Sexy as hell…"_ May muttered under her breath as she sipped her water with averted, sneaky eyes.

"Hmm?" Her cousin asked in confusion.

"Cute as a teddy bear!" May quickly swallowed her water before gushing out the reply frantically, _too frantically_.

Her cousin smiled then, chuckling as she laid back in her seat. "I see…that take guts to sing something so provocative and vulgar on stage all by yourself."

"Oh no, I wasn't alone, I performed it with my friends." May said, "I don't think I could have done that all by myself!" She laughed but she didn't notice the silence that rushed over their table. May glanced towards her cousin, and was surprised to see her cousin looking depressed, nervous almost.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" May said worryingly, why did her cousin look so upset?

"You…you said I have to meet everyone tonight when we go to your friend's dinner…" She began, biting her lip. "What if they don't like me…?"

"Nonsense! They will love you!" May gasped, "I mean, I love you already!" She stretched out her hands in a warm, friendly gesture across the table.

Her cousin smiled faintly but was still unconvinced, "It's going to be awkward, and I don't like drama…"

"Psh," May snorted, "Girl, you don't even know what drama _is_." May's mind flashed back to a few months ago, back at the Talent Show, back when Dawn and Paul had this central conflict with each other…too agonizing to overcome…

"Eh?"

May swatted away the thought away with her hand, "Nothing. But seriously cuz, they will _love _you. Look, here's a picture of them."

The brunette brightened up as she dug around her red handbag for a photo before placing it in front of her cousin's eyes. "These are the girls! Maybe if you get to see them before you meet them, you won't get so nervous. Or at least know what to expect." May smiled towards her hesitant cousin, who took the photo from her hands. She gazed upon the picture with interest.

"Aw, you guys look so cute in your bikinis, was this at the beach?" The blonde asked, May nodded. Her cousin then spoke up, "Who's who?"

"Well, that's Leaf. She's kinda like sugar on crack," May giggled as she pointed to Leaf, who was jumping high into the air in her bright lime-green bikini. Her finger then trailed towards herself, "That's me of course, and there's Misty and Zoey in the back with the red hair." She pointed to the two smiling towards the camera. "Zoey has a darker shade then Misty, and Misty is a bit more…well….um…aggressive than Zoey in personality…"

"Really? I guess things are never dull then."

"Haha, nope."

Her cousin then studied the picture closer, "Who's that?" She pointed towards the one with the bright pink bikini and midnight blue locks, the one who stood out most of all…

Her eyes were beautifully cerulean and her long hair trailed long down her slender body, shaping her form elegantly. The girl's smile was fun-loving and gorgeous, enough to make _any_ guy fall for her.

_But there was something in her eyes…_

_This emotion…_

"Oh, that's Dawn." May smiled warmly as she took the photo from her hands, "She's probably one of my closest friends I ever had. I love that girl to _death_."

Her cousin looked to May, who was still smiling down admiringly at her friends.

_The smile painted upon the blonde's face then shot down to a grimace._

* * *

The cherry blossoms that once graced the park were now a deep evergreen, refusing to flutter against the gentle wind that brushed against every living thing, content or not.

It is here in which she sat on a bench, her blunette tresses cascading along her pinked cheeks. Cerulean orbs stared out into the distance of the park and its gardens, of flowers and meadows, of merry couples and small children, of the amiable love in which she beheld…

And yet…

Her slender fingers clutched at the ruffles of her small dress, the white fabric bunching under her nails. The trembling in her pink lips unsettled her as well…as she thought of what she did…

Why did she…_how _could she…?

With every breath she took, it was hesitant and nervous. The small act she pulled at his home this morning was hopefully enough to reassure him of her devotion, her _love _but by the pained look his in eyes…that expression of his…the _emptiness_ in his kiss.

"I'm…a horrible person…" Dawn murmured as she brought her trembling hand to her left eyes, brushing away her bangs and concealing her tears.

She had hurt him so much, _so badly_…

_A beautiful night…shattered…_

'_And it is my entire fault for the pain inside him…if only…if only I didn't deny him…' _She kept telling herself this over and over again, until she hated herself, until she truly, madly hated herself.

She loved him so much, and she tossed something beautiful away. The truth was to Dawn, as she sits here on the park bench alone, was that she was never afraid of Paul last night…it wasn't _him_ she was afraid of…

She coughed back a sob.

'_He…doesn't love me…because of what I did…"_

"Excuse me child, why are you crying?" An elderly woman approached the young blunette on the bench, bringing the girl to look up with her misted eyes.

"O-Oh…um, it's nothing." Dawn hastily wiped her eyes, praying that they weren't puffy with redness or even worse, raccoon-ed from streaked mascara.

"It certainly does not look like nothing. May I sit next to you? My old legs are weary from strolling around this blasted park all morning." The elderly woman spoke, and by the use of her cane, Dawn realized truth in the woman's words.

"S-Sure, you can sit."

The lady sighed in relief, or perhaps exasperated as she sat down, groaning as her old bones performed slowly as she did so. Dawn always would feel awkward sitting next to strangers, especially ones who confront her, and now she wonders if this lady could be trusted.

'_Feh, it's only a old lady, silly.' _Dawn mentally smacked herself.

"Lovely trees this time of year." The old lady marveled at the sight of the trees, Dawn looked her way. The woman seemed friendly enough, almost like her own grandmother before she passed. Her hair swayed in the wind just like her own, as she wore it only half up and there was this…youthful look still left in the elderly woman's bright, green eyes.

"Well, I prefer spring when the cherry blossoms are out…" Dawn said to the woman, who looked at the girl in disdain.

"Really? I find the cherry blossoms quite repulsing, if you ask me." The lady clicked her tongue.

"_Repulsing?_" Dawn's voice became offensive, "Cherry blossoms are probably one of the most beautiful flowers in the world! That's why the cherry blossom is my favorite flower!" Dawn was standing now, facing the woman in her passionate response.

The woman chuckled in amusement as she looked up at the girl, a smirk present on her well-aged lips. "No child, your favorite flower is the white rose."

"Um…Excuse me? I think I am aware of what my favorite flower is." Dawn haughtily crossed her arms, "I plan to even name my daughter Sakura when I have a child."

"_If_ you have a child, my girl." The old woman, once again began to grin and chuckle.

"What is your problem?!" Dawn tried her best not to yell, really, who does this lady think she is?!

The old woman sighed deeply as she leaned back against the park's bench, closing her eyes and ravishing the day's gentle breeze.

"I can tell a lot about people just by merely speaking with them, taking in their character." The elder opened her eyes but did not face Dawn's confused expression. "You, my dear, are madly in love and yet, you fear it. Either losing what you have now or fear of the love itself, I'm too old to tell anymore. But I can tell, however, is that you _hate_ cherry blossoms and _love_ white roses."

"E-Eh?" Dawn resettled herself back on the bench, "…H-How did you? What do you mean?!" Her brow was now far from furrowed.

"Cherry blossoms in Chinese folklore symbolize femininity and true love, while Japanese folklore clearly states that the blossom expresses life and its transitions. This idea is taken from the Buddhist belief nothing in life lasts forever, eventually the things we love will vanish over time and cause emotional heartache for us," The elder paused to look at Dawn's expression, and upon seeing her discomfort, she pressed on.

"Tell me, how could you adore a flower just by thinking 'Ooh, it's pretty. I love that.' when it's very origins contradict the other? How can we be expected to love, when our loves will eventually disappear? It's all hogwash for my old brain; heartache is left to be avoided if not controlled."

This lady's words were not helping Dawn, as her own body began to tremble. Loosing her love…loosing _him…_

"J-Just…" Dawn stuttered, clutching the hem of her dress once more.

"Just what my dear?" The woman smiled.

'_Just shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about! Love lasts forever, you hear me?! I will always love Paul, he will always love me! Paul…is not going anywhere!!" _She screamed out, lashing at the old woman. The woman, not a bit taken back at Dawn's cries, smiled warmly.

"Now there you go, dear. Now, doesn't that make you feel better than you felt before?"

Dawn discreetly widened her eyes as she looked up from her sobs and towards the woman, who was _smiling._ She looked down at her own hands, and noticed the lack of trembling she once had before. A breath of fresh, scented air filled her lugs.

The old woman was true…she did she better. _A lot better_.

"How did…? How did you know I was upset over my love?" Dawn asked the elder, who sighed.

"Because you're just like this one girl I met here quite a few years ago. In fact, I would think you were actually her if it was not for your hair, which by the way dear never dye it, the shade is lovely. You had her exact expression, and her exact worries were your own. She was upset with love, just like yourself, and she needed a few painful words to snap her back to reality." The woman sighed happily, relishing the moments.

"I doubt she had the same problems I did…" Dawn muttered under her breath, thinking of Paul, and all they went through…

"Quite the contrary, her tale is very quite interesting. Why, I bet if I published it, it'd be a bestseller in no time." The woman's voice was proud, but then she wrinkled her old nose, "The story is much better than the stuff you children ready nowadays, vampires and their mushy romances. It is all _trash_. This girl's story is far better, it's genuine and _pure_."

"Now you have me curious," Dawn couldn't help but smile. If this woman was comparing this girl's love story to her own, and relishing it as the best story in the world, then she would like to hear it. "What is this girl's story?"

The woman stuck her nose up high, "I can't tell you, her story should never be told." Her elderly voice was condescending and…_smug_.

Dawn nearly felt herself fall anime-style off the bench. "Eh?! Why not?! You can't just say that without peaking my interest!" Dawn cried.

The elder woman glanced Dawn's way, "Relax, my dear child. Her story should never be told…but be _read." _

Dawn sat there confused as the woman shuffled through her black purse, before pulling out a small, scarlet leather journal. Dawn gaped at the sight of it.

"You wrote down her story?"

"No, don't be stupid." The elder spat before chuckling, "I met the girl in this very park _years_ ago. She's was around your age, I bet. But my, she was a fragile yet pretty thing, I pitied the lass. We chatted until the sunset, and the girl just gushed out her entire life story to me. Of course, being the lonely old woman I was, I listened until her tears were dried and gone." Dawn watched as the woman began to smile warmly to herself, "The girl, fortunate for her, was a grateful soul. She wanted to thank me for listening to her story and asked if she could do anything in return. Now, dear child, any other old lady would sweetly say 'no thank you' or ask for a safe walk home. Not me. I wanted to hear the rest of her story."

The elderly woman paused, and Dawn waited patiently.

"Of course, the girl thought me silly due to the fact she had nothing else to tell. Whereas, I said 'Of course there is nothing else, your story is only beginning. I want to know what happens next.' I guess you can say that really made the girl open her eyes."

"So, what did she do?" Dawn asked the elder, who chuckled to herself once more.

"I asked her to do one simply task, go out and buy a blank journal and write down her story. Write down her past, her feelings for the present, and her outcomes in the future. I want it to be raw, emotional, and personal. My exact words then were to her, 'You better make this exciting too because I hate dull, mushy romances.' Oh, how she laughed with the mist in her eyes!"

Dawn smiled as she looked at the journal, and noticed the thick, inked pages filled with beautiful handwritings. The pages were yellowed with age, and the paper was so fragile that she was afraid she would rip it. And yet, Dawn could only wonder the tale in which the bounds of the leather held inside…

The elderly woman continued, "I told her once her story was completely finished and once that journal was filled to its brink, to return it to me at this park, this very bench. She agreed, and then I waited. I waited everyday since then, waiting patiently until she returns and…she did...seventeen years ago, exactly seventeen years since I met her blubbering face. " She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Seventeen…years…" Dawn repeated in awe, the woman smiled fondly.

"I have memorized her story by heart and let me tell you it's a good read, the best story I have ever read. I'm glad the child listened to me; I would have knocked her head out if she didn't. Since really, my dear, seventeen years is a long time to wait."

Dawn giggled, "I would be angry too if I had to wait so long for a bad story. But I really admire the girl for writing something like that for you."

The old lady smiled, "Which is why I'm giving this to you." She handed the soft, worn leather to Dawn.

"M-Me? Oh no, I couldn't…"

"Listen to me, you lovesick girl." The lady pressed on sternly, "I know this story by heart, and I can cherish the tale whenever I wish. But you, you do not know it, so how can you cherish it? The last time I met a girl in the park, I asked her to write her tale. Now, I'm asking the girl in the park to read her tale. This is how you can repay me for my company-"

Dawn sweat-dropped. She really didn't get much from this woman's company, just a few reprimanding insults and a few lectures…

"I want you to read this story, _live this story_, and come back to me at this park when you are finished. Tell me your opinion of it. I'll be waiting on this bench, just as I did with the other girl for seventeen years."

"B-But…"

"No buts. I'm not asking you to write a bloody novel or anything."

Dawn stared at the woman and saw the fierce determination in her youthful gaze. Carefully, she clutched the scarlet journal around her fingers and immediately, she felt the sensation of passion, love, and life within her fingertips. It was as if all of a sudden, Dawn felt this story could be _hers_ as well.

"I…I accept your offer." The woman smiled, yet Dawn continued. "Yet I will return this book to you when I'm finished, even if it's my favorite story in the world."

"It _will _be, child. And thank you, my weary self will be waiting for its return then."

Dawn smiled, and nodded before rising. "Thank you so very much." She bowed deeply towards the elderly woman, who pursed her lips at the action.

"B-but wait, I need your name!" Dawn asked before she turned to leave.

"Names aren't important, child. They are just fancy words. I didn't ask the girl her name, nor did she ask of mine. All you need right now is that book, now away, some lad over there keeps looking at you!"

Dawn turned to were the woman was pointing at, and noticed _him_ standing by the park's entrance, surrounded by the park's garden of white roses.

The blunette fidgeted in her steps, anxious. "I…I have to go, thank you so much again!" And with that, Dawn left the park bench and towards the gardens of the white roses before her…

The elderly woman smiled to herself, "The white rose is a symbol of true love, untainted by the evils of lust and passion. It stands for purity, hope, love…as well as new beginnings. Or maybe it stood for a sign of sad farewells?" The old lady thought through her old brain as she watched the two lovers a distance away from her smile at the other's sight.

"Maybe, but I'm sure those two will figure it out soon enough."

* * *

You know, before I forget this or ramble off about the chapter, you have to listen to me and take my advice. Go to your bookstore right now, look for _Leaving Paradise _by Simone Elkeles and **_READ IT! _**I swear to God, it was the best book I have ever read and the romance *o* It was, dare I say, the best book, better than Twilight even. Seriously, go read it, or you'll be missing out, BIG TIME.

Now, back to the chapter, I had the first portion of it written around the beginning of Holiday Break but stopped due to well...my recent video game addictions (sweat-drops). Seriously, I fangirl way to much over the romances in video games. Frist, I fangirled in Harvest Moon for who knows HOW LONG. Then I fangirled in Fable II, and then in Tales of Symphonia with the Kratos and Anna pairing. And now, I'm fangirling over the romance in Dragon Age:Origins. Eh...but that doesn't mean I wasn't thinking about my stories! I even named my daughter in Harvest Moon Hikari cause she had Luke's blue hair :3

But hey, don't get me wrong, I had other reasons for the lack of updating as well. There's the normal excuse that I don't have my own computer, but plus I have a extremely busy real life schedule around this time of year with cheering. I my god it's madness...but fun, none the less ^.^

About this chapter, I really like how the ending turned ou.t It was one of those things you start writing with one idea in mind but ends with a completely other idea. I quite like the results xD But it's sad, Dawn is feeling guilty and doubts Paul's love whereas Paul REALLY feels guilty and feels Dawn is too good for him...why am I so evil T.T ?! Ahhhh!

Oh, one more thing before I go. I found out a few days ago that my oldest brother got deployed to Afghansitan because of the stupid war and it would mean alot ot me if you wish for his safety. That's all I ask.

Until next time! Who knows what I'll update next ;) ?

Ciao!


	6. Entry 1: A Scarlet Angel

Hi guys, sorry for such the late update ^.^; And a short one at that...but nonetheless a update is a update, and story progression is story progression. Hehe. There is not much for me to say in the beginning note, but I'll explain that later in the end note. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the next installment of Lady Marmalade: The Sweet and The Bitter, "The Scarlet Journal Chapters".

Entry# 1

"A Scarlet Angel's Requiem"

* * *

_How such a Small Flame…_

…_gives me Unfathomable Strength to burn so Bright._

_With soft amber glows, the luminance of your gaze is enough to keep me burning,_

_And without question,_

_You'll approach this Illumination of mine that has blinded so many…_

…_and dry these ever-flowing tears that were afraid to fall._

_Let the doves carry this heartfelt message; let them carry us away from these dark shadows._

_Keep the Darkness away from us, the shadows that so hungrily chase after the Sun. _

_Please, keep me ablaze,_

_Never let this passionate fire of ours go out…_

_Because without your Passion, you're Love, you're Flame…_

_This idolized yet fragile Sun…will collapse into nothing but Ash…_

_And this Golden Heaven of ours will turn into nothing but a Bloody Hell…_

* * *

_**Never in my life was this flame so strong…**_

**_~Lady Marmalade~_**

_**"The Scarlet Journal Chapters"**_

_Entry #1_

_

* * *

_

The night was darker, I remember, and the snow was colder, I remember, than any other moment in my lifetime. But despite all these things, I felt warm against her lap as she held me, cradled me, as our limo drove against the pounding pour of the snow that bombarded the wintry streets of the city.

"You were so wonderful, my sweet melodic angel." She spoke softly, so softly and sweetly that her voice could be mistaken for one of the heavens. Who is she to call me melodic, when pure harmony echoes from the sweet accent in her tone?

She strokes my hair as I rest my small head against her lap, the soft material of her evening gown comforting as I close my eyes and take in her sweet, perfumed scent. How easily I can rest in her embrace…as if everything around me just fades away…

She kisses the top of my head, "Rest now, we'll be home soon enough." For a brief moment, she turns her attention away from me and speaks to the driver of the limo. They speak in strange tongues that I could not understand, but yet there was no doubt her voice was still soft and sweet as ever. It was impossible for anything but, such a beautiful voice…

As they spoke, I open my eyes to gaze at the heavy snowfall just outside the windows, and suddenly I am lost in its entire splendor.

_The snow is so pure, so sweet…how I wish I could sing in the snow forever…_

_I'll sing for her, and for everyone else in the world…because the snow is so happy and if we all sing together, then we'll be happy_ _too._

I break from my small reverie and look up to the angel who was now watching me, the flawless features of her face shadowed by the dark silhouettes of the winter's night.

"Mama," I began as I lifted my head from her lap and tried to make eye-contact with her…but my god it was so dark…

"Mama…why wasn't papa at my concert?" My young voice asked, the tone naïve as a child naturally is when one questions something they don't understand. For a brief moment, an expression of guilt was present in my mother's face as she took in my innocent words and as soon as it came, the expression was gone. I was too young to even understand…

"My angel," She cupped my face with her soft palm, whereas I looked upon her in confusion. Lights from the city poured in and out of the limo as we drove past them, each one flickering past my mother's sweet face as well as my own.

"Papa had some very important business matters to attend to tonight; he promises that he'll be sure to make the next one."

I slowly drop her palm from my cheek as I stared at her, holding back the tears of frustration that whirled up at the back of my eyes. I wanted to lash out, I wanted to scream, but no sound was present as I hitched my voice and held back the tears. Instead, all my mother saw before her was a child too frustrated to even shed a tear, too self-conscious to even sob. All I did was just…sit there…

I couldn't even cry in front of her…

"Just go back to sleep, it's too late for young children to worry about these things." My mother soothed as she ushered me down once more into her lap, "You sang so beautifully tonight, your papa feels terrible for missing your concert debut…more so than you feeling upset that he wasn't there…"

I drifted my eyes shut against her warm lap as she stroked my hair once more, "We both

love you so very, very much…" And her words soothed me once more as I let the limo rock me to sleep, leaving nothing but the presence of my mother to warm me as I drifted off against the pleasant, happy winter…

"_We both love you…"_

A sharp pain to my side jolts me awake as I feel myself flying, then crashing against something sharp…something cold…no, not cold…so hot, so blistering hot…

"…_so very,"_

I try to scream, but something gets caught in my throat as I thrown upwards towards the ceiling of the limo, before crashing down again towards the floor once more. All I can hear is the sound of shattering glass that rips through my soft, fragile skin and all I can smell is fire…dark, smoky fire…

"…_very,"_

Smoke fills my lungs as I can't breathe, and I shut my eyes tight as the limo topples over and over again like a hurricane, breaking windows and everything inside. I feel like a tortured rag-doll as I keep getting slammed into object after object, projectile after projectile…

Bruises and blood cover my body as I try to cry out in pain but all that escapes from my lips is a weak, tainted gasp. Where's my mother…what happened to my…?

Something warm rams into me as I'm pushed through the glass of the window, and I feel nothing but bitter cold as my body skids against the pavement of the road and into the snow, I try to open my eyes but all I see is red…a deep scarlet red…

"…_much."_

The happy snow became angry as it covered me, tangling up in my hair, soaking my evening dress that Mama designed just for me…

I hear people screaming as I try to go back to sleep in the snow, and I hear people hollering too. Why so much noise..? I just want to go back to sleep…let me rest...

"_SOLEIL!" _An angel's scream pierced through my ears, snapping my eyes awake. I jolt up from my snowy nap to look towards my mother who called out for me.

_My skin paled, my whole world collapsed into ashes…_

The dark night was red now…with orange and yellow everywhere...this my chocolate eyes saw vividly, too vividly for a child to ever behold…

It was fire that made the night bright again, and it was fire that sent the people on the streets screaming and the sirens blazing. And it was mama and papa's limo that made the fire…but now it was smashed, blazing, and upside down….

"Mama!" I tried calling out for her, attempting to stand up on my legs but they proved too weak to withhold my weight as I slipped down against the snowy pavement once more. I winced.

"_MAMA!" _I screamed again as I struggled to hold my weight up, but the snow kept pouring down…the limo was only so far away…

_I…don't understand!_

_What's going on?_

"Hey, get back here!" A faint voice cried from the crowds that have formed.

_Why is everyone screaming?_

_Why is it so hot?_

"What's he doing?" Another voice shouted, so many voices shouted and screamed but the sirens overpowered everything…they hurt my ears…

_**Where…is mama?**_

"H-Hey! Are you alright?" I felt a tug on my fur coat, and I looked up towards the concerned voice to see, a gasp escaped my aching mouth…

…_a young, fierce pair of bright amber eyes…_

_Never have I seen such a color…_

_A Sudden Savior…_

"My mama!" I cry towards the eyes, "My mama, she-!" I turn my attention back to the limo but then I screamed.

Because there in the shattered upside down limo, there tangled up in the web of glass, was my mama lying halfway out of the window, her long flowing blonde hair spread out against the snow on the streets.

My world stopped as I saw it…I saw it all…

I saw her angelic face covered in blood, I saw her limbs deformed, and I saw her body purple…but most of all, I saw her deep blue eyes look directly at me as she tried to smile. Her lips quivered words, senseless words…words that were directed towards me that I couldn't understand. All I heard was my name…

"_Soleil…Soleil…Soleil…"_

"Ma…Ma…?" I whimpered as the one with the amber eyes held me close, supported me onto my feet but all I could see, all I could do…was look at the fallen angel…

"_Soleil…Soleil…Soleil…"_

Then…over her soft, melodic, yet anguished murmur…was a loud explosion…

"_DON'T LOOK!" _My amber-eyed savior screamed as I was rushed into a deep embrace, an unexpected effort to conceal my eyes of the hellish sight, to preserve whatever innocent naiveté I had left of this world.

_But it was too late._

_Because that Fated Night, I watched Hell burn an Angel._

_And I saw Heaven take her Home. _

_

* * *

_

"_NO, PLEASE STOP! MAMA!" _I woke up from the nightmare, screaming in sheer agony as I clutched my head tight. Shaking, my breath hitched and gasped as a whirlpool of tears flowed in and out my chocolate orbs and onto my white satin sheets. I cried, and cried…and there was no witness but the bright moon that cascaded through my open window and onto my trembling state…

It's been twelve years since that incident…my god…twelve years and the nightmares still haven't gone away…

I look up to my high ceiling in dismay as I rake my fingers through my flowing, blonde tresses before slamming my fists against the softness of my bed. Then, I clench my teeth…and wait.

_I wait for the tears to stop, I wait for my heart rate to slow, and I wait for my shaking to ease._

The cool night's breeze brushed into my master bedroom and against my skin. The breeze rippled along the soft silk I wore against my back, and I shivered, I shook so bad…

The nightmares always come back…they always come back…_the same smoldering inferno…_

"I really need you here right now…" I murmur to myself as I curl myself up in a ball, hiding my face in the folds of my arms, "I need you so much right now…"

_Because the nightmares don't come whenever I'm in your arms, whenever I gaze into those beautiful, golden eyes…_

_

* * *

_

See? I wasn't kidding when I mentioned it was short, like seriously short. I think that was about...hmmm, 6 pages? Oh well, despite the fact that I'm known for super duper long chapters, I noticed recently that sometimes I intentionally drag on the chapter than necessary. I know you guys aren't complaining ( hopefully not? xD ) but sometimes it puts a toll on me personally xD I'm not saying I'll stop writing so much in one go, I'm just saying that as a budding writer I realized that some chapters don't have a "requirement" on their length expectancy. 40 pages or 4 pages, as long as the character's have their story expressed, it's fine :) Thus, the chapter length I feel for the first chapter of the Scarlet Journal was perfect the way I left it xD

But so, about this chapter, did it shock you guys? Were you expecting the Marmalade universe with Dawn and Paul, as well as everyone else? I thought so, hehe that's exactly what I thought :) You guys were curious, just like Dawn, about the girl's story from the scarlet journal she had received from the interesting old lady at the park, and piece by piece, entry by entry, her story and fate will be revealed through her own words.

From we gather from the entry's opening, this is the story of Soleil and how her fate and destiny intertwines with the current Marmalade universe. I guess you can say that Soleil, in actuality, is really the true Lady Marmalade xD. Since we know Soleil is Nina's mother...we can all assume her story takes places _years _before the events of LM:SSR, so a new mini universe with a universe is exciting for me to write! Oh boy, now I'm juggling two stories within one story xD But don't worry! In time, you'll see how the two tales intertwine into one to form Lady Marmalade: The Sweet and The Bitter.

Besides that little tidbit ( I'm not spoiling much!), I'm so sad that the diamond and pearl series in pokemon is nearly over! NUUUU~! Dx Seriously! WHY! Of course I knew this day would come one day, but still...it's so soon. But then again, how long has ikarishipping been in my life? ( counts fingers) Um, 4-5 years xD ( is shot). It's just sad, ikarishipping has been such a big part of my life and I don't want that part to die in time, so hopefully I'll keep updating and writing ikarishipping fics! ^.^ Who knows? Maybe my next favorite generation shipping will get featured in the marmalade universe, probably will I'm not gonna lie xD By the way, I heard a rumor that the new girl's name is Iris? I dunno, but as a writer I have to keep updated on that sort of information. Hehe.

Anything else? Not really...but I'm feeling so much better than what I updated the last time ^.^ All you guys are amazing!

XOXO Until next time!


	7. Chapter 5: Bliss Never Lasts Long

Hurray, another chapter :)! And it's 27 pages, oh yeah I'm back in business xD!I'm seriously impressed with myself, I didn'tthink I would have another update in before school picked back up again but lookie here~! A chapter, and a long one too! (swoons) I am so proud of myself :D I think I deserve a cookie break :3

Well, I'm not going to say much in this chapter but it's one I think most of you saw coming xD I must warn you though, there are "spoilers" references in the first segment but they really shouldn't be too much, really n.n;

But alas, I will not keep you waiting :) Here's the next chapter to_** Lady Marmalade: The Sweet and the Bitter! **_ I post it up in honor of the major ikarishipping hint/ moment that we all have been waiting for that happened a few weeks ago xD

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! _**

Songs: "Hey Sexy Lady" - By Shaggy (Again, I highly recommend you listen when the lyrics pop up!)

"Clowns ( Can you see me now?)"- By T.a.t.u

I hope you enjoy xD!

* * *

"_I hate you!_ I hate you so much, don't you ever, _ever _talk to me again!" She screamed into her cell phone with her eyes shut, tears streaming down her red face.

"U-Um…Hello to you too, Leaf?" The unfortunate receiver on the other end of the dramatic phone call stuttered, completely thrown off by the sudden phone call and its very unwelcoming message.

Leaf, in complete and tearful hysterics, clutched her lime-green cellphone tight with both hands as she held it close to her ear. With her teeth clenched, she sobbed bitterly as she continued her rant, "This is the _third _time you did this to me, _you bastard_!"

A soft chuckle was heard from the phone, "I take it you finished it, eh?"

Flabbergasted, Leaf pulled her cellphone away from her. How dare he laugh at her! After what he did…!

More tears stream down her face, and Leaf muffled a cry as she brought the cell back to her ear. She then muffled another cry, then a whimper, then a sniffle, and before the male on the other end could even put another thought in to the conversation, Leaf burst out into a hysterical and uncontrollable sob. Dampened curses and tearful cries was all he could hear from his own cell, and before he could even tell the poor girl to calm down…Leaf ended the conversation.

And so there she sat, on top of her bed with big fat tears blubbering down her face as she tried to make sense of the world around her. The whirlpool swirling around her eyes were so thick, so overwhelming, that Leaf could barely make out her surroundings.

Her vision was too blurred to find comfort in her lush, evergreen walls.

She had too much of a headache to find joy in the playful, jungle themed stuff animals she had scattered around her floor.

And absolutely, the pain hurt more when she actually witnessed herself weeping in her safari-inspired vanity that lay straight across from her, of course, green bed.

In the midst of her tears, she glanced down at her phone before seething. With a brute force, she grabbed the green device and chucked it across the room where, thankfully, it ended in a pile of stuffed giraffes. Oh how Leaf would have cried harder if she learned she actually _destroyed _her phone…

But then again, it's not like that phone isn't used to such abuse from the emotional girl.

"Why…" Leaf cried, her eyes swollen and red to the rim, "Why are you such an ass, Gary?" She cried out to no one in particular as she threw herself down against her pillows, clutching her hair in annoyance. An annoyed screamed escaped her lips, and pretty soon more tears were shed…

"It didn't happen…" Leaf murmured to herself between sobs, "It was a mistake, an error…no! It was an idea conjured up by some lame writer who no one liked and laughed at his idea, so in the middle of the night he snuck into the company and switched it without anyone noticing before the release!" She tried to convince herself with silly excuses and wildly inventive stories, but deep down she knew the inevitable and that inevitable was the truth lying under her bed…never to see the greenness of Leaf's bedroom again…

Leaf rolled over, and buried her face into her pillow. The soft smell of vanilla comforted her sniffling nose but soon enough; the sweet vanilla smell was washed away by the deep immensity of all the tears that Leaf shed.

"That boy…" Leaf growled, face still deep within the pillow, "No…that child! Urgh, that _boychild!_ He's going to pay when I see him!"

Tear after tear, painful sob after painful sob, Leaf kept repeating that mantra until suddenly, a knock at her bedroom door was heard.

"Go. _AWAY_!" Leaf screamed, thrusting her pillow against the door before falling back down towards her bed in her sobs. She barely even heard her door open and shut behind her, nor did she sense the presence of someone standing beside her bed.

"Geez…seriously, Leaf?" A voice sighed in frustration as the said person crossed their arms, raising an eyebrow at the sobbing girl.

"Leave me alone, Gary!" Leaf didn't look up from her sobbing as she spat at her boyfriend, who just stood there and tried his best not to laugh at the poor girl.

"But your so adorable when you cry," He sat at the edge of the bed, winking.

Leaf looked up from her sobs, her eyes red and puffy, and stared incredulously at him. She scoffed as she kicked him away, but Gary playfully grabbed her leg as she tried to do so.

"L-Let go!" She tried to feign anger, but the smile slowing gracing her lips proved otherwise. But no, Gary did not let go of her gray sweatpanted-clad leg.

"Make me…" He purred sensually as he gazed over Leaf's figure, taking particular notice in the small pale-green camisole she wore. Leaf shrieked as a tinge of pink spread across her cheeks before slowly creeping back towards her headboard…

Gary began to slowly crawl up towards her…

"Kyah! Pervert!" Leaf kicked the leg in which Gary held forcefully as she shut her eyes tight, and all she heard was a cry from Gary. Slowly she blinked open her eyes…first the left, then her right chocolate orb…

Only to see her boyfriend face-planted on the ground.

"Oopsie." Innocently in genuine surprise, Leaf placed a hand over her mouth. Gary, staggering to his feet, caught himself on the bedpost and groaned as he wiped his nose with his wrist.

"You're just lucky it's not bleeding or anything."

Leaf giggled, and Gary smiled as he noticed the dry tears streaked against her cheeks. He was just glad that the crying had stopped.

"Eh…" Leaf sniffed, Gary sweat-dropped. The brunette's cheeks began to puff and the look in her eyes…oh no!

"Oh no…Leaf, please don't!" Gary sweat-dropped more as he slowly took a step back but it proved useless. After that little perverted distraction of his to get her to stop the crying, it was still not enough to prevent the tears from shedding once more.

"Ahh…AHHH!" She began wiping her eyes as the tears kept flowing, her figure shaking as she knelt on her bed. Gary sighed, he knew the routine by now…

"Let me guess," He sighed in defeat, "Under the bed, right?" Leaf nodded in the midst of her blubbering sobs. Gary strolled over to the left side of said bed and knelt down, lifting the green comforter out of the way. Underneath the jungle mess of a bed laid well…a jungle.

Again, the boy couldn't help but sweat-drop as he searched through mismatched shoes, old stuffed animals, some wrinkled shirts, and a broken violin. He sighed as his fingers crept over the desired item before pulling it out of the mindless rubbish that Leaf somehow found a way to collect.

"You never fail to surprise me…" Gary snickered; Leaf glared his way before snatching the item out of his hands.

"I don't see why you insist on torturing me like this!" She whined as she stared at the item in her hands, which in fact, was a videogame case.

"You…You…" It was evident that she was choking back the tears, "You always give me these fun videogames to play but the story is always so…so sad!" She gripped the game case hard.

"But it was fun?" Gary smirked, raising a brow. Leaf furiously shook her head, "It-It's not about that! Sure it was a blast to play, but the ending…!"

Gary sat next to her on the bed once more, laughing. "Hey, this was a prequel to the original game. I thought you knew in the end that the hero dies-"

"No, I didn't! I was waiting to beat the prequel before playing the original game mister!"

"At least it was a heroic death; he killed a lot of bad guys-"

"And leaves the love of his life waiting for him?" She lashed out, yet Gary couldn't help but smirk. She was always like this when it came to storylines and plots…

"H-He had to go do a mission, and she promised to wait for him. She wrote him…so many letters but he only ever received the last one after being held captive. He-He tried rushing back to her but he …" She bit her lip, tears present on the corner of her eyes. "He was gunned down right outside the city…he was so close and she never knew he died…so she still waits for him…and then it ends! That's so horrible! Why did you make me play it?"

Gary blinked, "Because of the awesome battle system." He said it like it was so obvious!

"_Screw the fudge-loving battle system!" _

Gary stop and stared at his flustered girlfriend, panting, her cheeks red, and her long tresses askew. Slowly, he put a hand on her shoulder…and she looked tearfully up at him.

"If it makes you feel better…" Gary began as he looked into her eyes; Leaf looked up at him hopefully.

"If it makes you feel better, in the original game after the prequel the girl he loved gets impaled by a sword."

Silence…Leaf falls over anime-style.

"You're _horrible_!" Leaf screams as she smacks a laughing Gary, over and over again.

"But-But!" Gary tries to explain in between his laughter and his girlfriends beating, "They're together in the end, aren't they?"

Leaf slowly stops her beating as he says this, Gary smiles. "I mean, doesn't that make it a happy ending then if they are reunited in the afterlife? A perfect paradise?"

There was a short silence as Lead slumped back against her headboard, "I guess your right…" She pouted, crossing her arms, "But I _still_ don't like the ending."

Gary smirked as he crawled over to the stubborn Leaf, and kissed her pout, "Forgive me?" He boyishly grinned, Leaf turned away from him.

"Pleeeaaaasssse?" Gary buried his face in the croon of her neck, kissing it as he did so. Leaf tried her best to retain one of her bubbly giggles, but it was to no use.

She tried to playfully smack him away, but he grabbed her wrist and lowered her down towards the bed with him looming on top of her slender figure. The look in his eyes was mischievous as he leaned down to kiss her, stopping a short distance between her lips. She leaned in to fulfill the gap between him, but Gary rebelled as he pulled away as she pulled in.

"Stop it…" Leaf muttered, annoyed. Gary smirked.

"Stop what?" There that mischievous grin of his was present once more as he retained himself a mere inch from her lips. Leaf frowned, parting her lips slightly.

"Stop teasing me like that…" She frowned, and Gary kissed that frown.

"But I like watching you squirm…"He purred, Leaf slowly grinned.

"But I know what you like more." And with that, she grabbed his shirt collar and pull him in for a deep, passionate kiss that Gary had to place his arm against the bed to support himself as Leaf laid under him.

Gary pulled away from the steamy kiss as both took in a breath, and he shakily asked "Oh wow, you're a bitch for out-teasing me."

Leaf grinned victoriously, "Nyah~!" She mewed underneath him as he leaned in to kiss her once more, creating a short but sweet bliss to form within the two. And then, as Gary pulled away for air he asked with an all-knowing smile, "Your going to play the game again, aren't you?"

Leaf looked at him as if he had asked the dumbest question in the world, "Heck yes!"

Gary sighed.

_And that was a promise sealed with yet another sweet, yet steamy, kiss._

* * *

"Dude!"

A sudden voice broke the oldrival-ish couple from their makeout session. The two flustered brunettes turned their heads to face Leaf's opened doorway, where an annoyed Drew stood.

"Um…eh…"Leaf suddenly realized the awkward position she was in with her boyfriend as she turned to him and back at Drew. She turned bright red, and deciding not to turn this show public, she shoved Gary off the bed with a huge _thrust._

_OOF!_

"I told you to wait," Gary rubbed his throbbing head as he sat up from his fall, clenching his teeth. "-downstairs while I talk to her!" Daggers of death were shot from his brown orbs into Drew's own emerald glare. As the two "grown" teens stared each other down, Leaf just sat there curled on her bed, flustered as ever.

"You know, when you said you were going to 'talk' with her," Drew flexed his two fingers, raising an eyebrow, "I assumed you were gonna, oh you know, actually _talk _to her? But no, I'm downstairs waiting for who knows how long while you two just go at it

and-" Drew exasperated as he flung himself on Leaf's bed, thinking of the word, "_bond_."

And then Drew smirked.

Leaf slapped him across the shoulder, making the emerald boy laugh. "I'm sorry that I actually spend time with my boyfriend! Don't you have a girlfriend or something to spend time with, or ravish, or take you turns flipping each other's hair or whatever you two do when you're alone?"

Drew groaned as he ran his hand over his eyes and into his hair, "Don't. Even get me started on _May_, seriously." His tone was frustrated, and overall _annoyed._

"Oh no…" Leaf peeped as she covered her mouth, fearing the worst for the pair while Gary took his turn in smirking at his friend, "Trouble in paradise, already?"

"There isn't even any paradise! You know what I expected this summer?" Drew sat up from the bed, staring the two. "I expected a girlfriend hanging over my shoulder to walk around town with, heavy makeout sessions in unpredictable areas, and someone to out chase the fangirls with but _noooo_, ever since her cousin came to visit it's been _'my cousin this'_ and _'my cousin that'_ and_ 'I'm going out with my cousin today'_ and _'We're all she has!'_ and _'Blah blah blah no action for Drew." _Drew impersonated May in her trademark girly sing-song fashion.

Leaf opened her mouth agape, "She really said that last part?"

"No," Drew pouted, "But she might as well have! I haven't seen her in days because of this whole cousin thing and she yells at _me _when I have an excuse not to spend time with _her_!"

"Well the last time we did catch you with fangirls…" Leaf began, Gary whistled.

"_I can't help it that I'm sexy!" _Drew cried out in frustration, and the couple before him laughed.

"I heard May's cousin was visiting from her earlier," Leaf giggled, "I'm sorry that this is affecting lover boy over here so badly." And she motioned over to Drew, who was sobbing comically in her bedroom corner.

"From what I hear, she seems to be quite the popular topic I take it." Gary placed a hand to his chin, "If that's all May talks about."

All of a sudden, Drew lit up as he jumped from the corner and pointed at the couple with a bright and brilliant smile.

"But, there _is _a bright side to all of this, believe it or not-"

"I choose to believe it!" Leaf giggled as she threw her hand into the air, being bubbly as ever.

"A bright side?" Gary asked, and Drew nodded excitably as he jumped onto to Leaf's bed, standing proud and tall.

"You _do _know what kind of family this cousin of May's is from, do you?"

Silence…

"Well, of course you probably don't…" Drew grumbled, "But from what May told me during one of our late-night texting sessions-"

"Aww, _that's cute_!" Leaf mewed; Drew tossed her remark aside with a wave of his hand. He didn't care, the information he was about to reveal was _too exciting_ to keep to himself.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Drew began jumping up and down on the bed, "This girl that's her cousin," **Jump. **"Her father is the owner of some big time record company," **Jump. **"And even _she _is working on her singing debut," **Jump.** "And if _we_ can make an amazing impression on her by showing her our band…" Drew began to jump up and down hysterically, "Gary, do you know what this could mean?" **Cue in major leap off bed.**

Boom!

Drew lands on Leaf's lush carpet with a thud and faces Gary head on, all excited. Gary's face is stunned and shocked; there was so much information in so little time…!

"Dude, "Gary began, his smile growing bigger than his mouth by the second he rose from Leaf's bed. "That means…!" Drew and Gary began to jump around ecstatically.

Images of Gary, Drew, and the rest hitting it big time fluttered and absorbed the two teen's heads as they both began jumping up and down like crazed fan boys. Leaf's whole room shook with excitement and Leaf just stood there, and watched the craziness of it all.

"_**That means we finally have our chance to hit it the Big Time! Our rise to fame is here!" **_Both boys cried out happily, jumping around merrily.

"But doesn't Paul's father own a record company?" Leaf spoke up, "I don't understand why this girl's is any different."

Drew shrugged his shoulders, "Eh…the company Paul's family owns hasn't been doing so well really. Like, _no _successful group signs with them. _But! _This girl is the daughter of the guy who _owns Wave Records_!"

Gary's jaw dropped, "That's one of the most prestigious labels to sign with!"

Drew gave him a huge grin, "I know!"

And then, by their expressions, Leaf could tell their goal was set. They hoped to get Paul and Ash on this two, she figured, and impress May's cousin in whatever way they can to earn their own record deal…and then what?

Leaf's eyes grew solemn as she watched Gary bounce around happily, totally excited and absorbed in the moment that Drew has created.

'_But…' _Leaf began to murmur in her thoughts softly as she watched her love jump around in glee, a sudden memory rushing into her mind.

* * *

_It was barely past a time where the night could be confused for the early morning and the morning mistaken for the late night. A time when the shadows overcame the bright blue sky, leaving nothing but the glimmer of the moon to shine through the cracks of windows. Softer than the sun's and more mysterious then the stars, this light fell upon the form of a boyfriend cradling his girlfriend so closely, so preciously in a bed that for one night would be __**theirs**__…_

_However, neither slept…_

"_You know sometimes, I just feel like I want to fly away from this life and start somewhere new, a new town, new people, perhaps even a new name…" Leaf giggled softly in whispers as she lay there, tangled upon in the sheets next to her boyfriend, whom loomed so protectively over her. She loved the nights the two shared together, held together, dreamt together…she could tell those chocolate eyes of his anything without the doubt that maybe, he'd just not understand…_

"_Only if you bring me with you…" He brushed his thumb against her lips before snuggling his nose into the croon of her neck, Leaf giggled once more. _

"_Down deal." She smiled, "I'll change my name to…" She pouted her lips out in thought, quite stumped on the perfect name. She came to a blank…she loved her name just the way it was…so simple…so __**green**__. _

"_What about Blue for a first name?" Gary murmured into her neck, and yet as soon as the words spilled from his mouth, he knew it was a reject. He could just tell the sour expression on Leaf's face without even looking up to behold it._

"_Yuck, you know I hate blue." _

"_But it's one of my favorite colors…" Gary whined softly as he loomed over her once more, kissing her softly upon her lips in response. However, after the sweet kiss, Leaf still didn't budge._

"_Not even if it's the last thing you'll ever see me in." Leaf smiled, enjoying the tease that she was placing upon her boyfriend as she rolled him over, cradling up against his firm chest. _

"_And that's something I'm just gonna have to deal with." Gary sighed; Leaf relished her victory as she shut her eyes tight. Not in such a gesture to slumber, for she did not want this night to end, but to enjoy this blissful moment the two shared, to make it last forever…_

"_Sometimes I wonder what life has in store for us…if everything is set to some plan for us to fulfill or if it all goes naturally…are our dreams predetermined from the start and if so, is the fate of our dreams destined as well?" Gary began, his voice drifting off. _

"_Who knows…?" Leaf agreed as she yawned softly, "There is no way in finding out, but it's what we make it. Each philosophy is true in its own sense; it just depends on the belief of the person…" _

_Gary looked her deeply in the eyes, one of hope yet doubt. An expression of one who needed to be reassured, "Do…you think I could fulfill…my dream, despite the odds of it coming true?" _

_And Leaf knew very well the nature of Gary's concern, and she warily smiled. She knew his dream, she knew his wish, and she'd know he'd give anything up for it…_

"_Yes…" She murmured, "If you believe with you heart…"_

_And with his heart, Gary murmured his true dream into her ear softly, detail by detail, of how perfectly things would work out and how delicately and preciously she would fit into this beautiful picture…_

"_And in the end, we'll fly away." Leaf added, smiling that cute childish smile that Gary grew to love as she took her palm into his. _

"_Leaving nothing but everything behind." He whispered, kissing her once more…pulling the soft airy sheets over both of them once more._

* * *

The reckless jumping and careless shouting of excitement eventually snapped Leaf away from the precious memory and yet, the solemn expression was quick to find its way back to her usually bubbly features.

'_A record deal…a huge rock star…' _Leaf thought as she watched her boyfriend, himself so excited about the idea, the possibility, _the reality_.

She softly shook her head, too subtle for neither boy to see.

'_But that's not what you truly want…'_

_

* * *

_

Dawn placed her hand behind her neck, laughing sheepishly as Paul just stared at her.

"So you're saying some random old lady just gave that to you?" He inquired as he took note of the scarlet book in Dawn's bag, peeping out just slightly from the soft textures of the purse.

The two were sitting on a hill surrounded by white roses and water lilies, and it was for just a brief moment that Paul released his prolonged gaze from the peaceful stream just below them towards his girlfriend, who was eyeing the said piece of literature that she was recently gifted. Upon his questioning, however, Dawn broke her transfixed stare upon the leather and was quick to throw it back into her bag, peeping slightly in the process. When Paul asked, Dawn explained…with as _few _details as possible.

"Why would some random person just give you a journal? That doesn't seem awkward to you?"

Dawn sat there for a few moments, thinking of the best explanation to give to her boyfriend.

'_I can't possibly tell him I was upset! About his feelings, or my actions, or us in general!' _She bit her lower lip as she frantically thought this, before breaking her train of thoughts.

"O-Oh, you know how the elderly are. Always wanting to share stories and give things away to young people…erm…" The excuse was rushed out, and Dawn knew that Paul wouldn't buy it. He knows her better than that, of course he does-

"Hn, I see." Paul slowly nodded, before turning away from her to gaze at the river once more. Dawn felt herself turn into a comical stone.

'_Wow…he bought it!' _

But then, there was a small silence between the pair as they sat side by side, barely touching, as they kept their eyes on the rippling stream just below the hill. The air was breezy, and it was just during that moment that Dawn's sudden relieve became uneasy.

'_He…bought it…' _Her eyes softened, somewhat upset that he believed her, shouldn't he of known…? Shouldn't he of seen right through her?

"Hey," Paul spoke up, breaking Dawn from her thoughts. Her boyfriend rose from his seat and outreached his hand to her, she looked up to it.

"C'mon, let's go do something besides just sitting here."

Dawn slowly smiled, and nodded. "Yeah," She grasped his hand and pulled her up, she stumbling into his arms in the process. "Oops!" She laughed as she took note of her clumsiness.

Paul tried steadying himself from Dawn's stumble, but failed as he faltered backwards. Dawn completely fell forward, sending both teenagers to fall backwards and down the hill…tumbling and rolling…until…

"_Kya!" _

_**SPLASH! **_

The couple fell right into the stream below them, creating quite the splash as the two stumbled into the shallow brook.

"Oh no, I'm soaked!" Dawn cried out in giggles as she knelt down in the water, thankful that the water wasn't too deep that she could comfortably kneel within its coolness. Paul, on the other hand, landed flat on his bum as he ran a soaking hand through his locks, shaking his hair like a dog in the process.

"Yeah, and your wearing _white_ too." Paul smirked as he looked at her, causing Dawn to shriek. As her only "defense" from her boyfriend, Dawn playfully through a splash his way as he tried to approach her.

"Oh, I see how it is then." Paul smiled as he splashed her back, causing Dawn to cry out as more cold water hit her.

And pretty soon, it was as if all tension was lost and nothing ever happened between the two. All that existed to either of them was the other, and a cool stream in which they were free to play.

"No, seriously stop!" Dawn tried to say between her laughter, her attempts of breathing becoming shallow. "It's really cold!" She splashed him back as hard as she could, but Paul didn't seem to mind it as she did.

"I'm not stopping until you're used to it!"

"I _am _used to it!"

"Then why are you complaining?" It was to the point now where even _Paul _was laughing.

"Because it's cold!"

"Then you're not used to it!" More laughter ensued, as well as more splashing.

Dawn shut her eyes tight as she just laid there in the stream, awaiting more cold water to be thrown over her and Paul then realized he found the perfect opportunity to land one big splash on her to end it all and claim his victory. He crawled his way over to her until he loomed over her and just as he was about to raise is hand to lift the water, his eyes wandered.

_And as they did…_

Off into the distance, towards the shopping district that was next towards the park…off running around with some friend…was a _girl_.

_Not just any girl, but a blonde._

_A blonde he could and would recognize all too well. _

_And his eyes widened fiercely, his skin paling to white. _

"…Paul?" She noticed the lack of splashing, and opened her eyes to see her boyfriend so close to her yet so far…he looked shocked, stunned, perhaps frightened?

She never had seen Paul this way before…

"Are you okay, what's wrong-?" Her worry was cut off as Paul crashed his lips onto hers as he forcefully laid her down against the shallow stream. There was no passion in this kiss, however, but _determination_.

He drew back from the kiss, and Dawn quickly breathed out "W-What's going on-?" He pressed himself against her once more, kissing her harder than before.

_And he didn't stop until he reassured himself that what, or __**who**__, he just saw was all just part of his twisted, sick imagination. _

_

* * *

_

"_What_…do you _mean_ that you never put in our reservations?" Misty asked incredulously as she spoke with the restaurants host, who was shaking their head disdainfully as the clipboard in his hands.

The air inside the restaurant, aka **PikaPika Buffet**, grew dry as Misty felt her mouth fall. Oh boy, what a disaster if this small little tidbit of information came up later on tonight when they actually _needed _to have the table. Thank God Misty came early to check up on things…

"I'm sorry miss, but the reservations that you put in where booked too early to accommodate the amount of guests you would be expecting tonight, and we wouldn't have enough tables…"

"I don't give a flying fudging-loving rat's _ass _about your tables!" Oh no, the demonic Misty has resurfaced and her mallet was dangerously peaking out from out of her backpockets…

The orange-headed girl's outcry caught the attention of everyone inside the restaurant, including a certain boy who became too obsessed with the claw-machine out front.

Pretty soon, all eyes were on the flaming girl as her eyes became like fire.

"I could have_ sworn_ that when I made the reservations for a party of eight a few days ago, the hostess said 'okay!' and that everything would be ready!"

"Well, you see miss…we can only hold reservations for so long…" The host shrieked behind his podium as he hid the clipboard in front of his face.

"I don't care!" She fumed, "What kind of loyalty to the customer would you expect if you so easily are ready to drop a reservation! Honestly! I wish to speak to your manager!" Misty huffed as she placed her hands on hips, the host shrieked a "Y-Yes!" as he scurried away.

"Um, Mist?" Ash slowly approached the angry girl, "Everything alright?"

"No," Misty sighed as she turned to face him, pouting. "They didn't hold the reservation that I made a few days ago and there's no room for anything tonight! Dawn's going to kill me!" Misty tugged at the hairs on her head in frustration, Ash sweat-dropped.

"Don't you think that maybe you should speak nicer to the host then? I don't think screaming and yelling like that will really put you in their favor." Ash reasoned, Misty glared at him.

"_Who are you?_ And what have you done to my boyfriend?" She sneered, Ash shrugged before laughing. Meanwhile, Misty face-palmed her forehead. Never in her _entire_ life did she think her oblivious, dimwitted, possible ADHD boyfriend would be more sensible than her in any kind of situation…

"Well, why don't _you_ just talk to the manager then?" Misty huffed once more as she turned away, and just as she spoke, a lady with a manager nametag approached them.

"Ah, Ash! Long time no see!" The manager perked with delight as she recognized the raven-haired boy, Misty meanwhile just stood confused. The manager…_knew_ her boyfriend?

"Hey there, boss!" Ash chimed at the sight. Misty nearly almost fell over! _Boss?_

"I thought it was you when I saw you and your girlfriend walk in," Misty almost felt herself flush. "Back for your old job, I take it?" The manager joked, Ash laughed with her.

"No no, that's _way _in the past, boss!"

"Then stop calling her boss," Misty muttered, smacking Ash alongside the head.

"Ow!"

The manager giggled, taking in quite the delight watching the young pair. "Shame, Ash was the best mascot I had in years." Ash laughed cheekily, proud of the compliment. Misty sweat-dropped.

She didn't know Ash used to have a part-time job at **PikaPika Café**, but then again that was _years _before they even started dating. She wouldn't of really expected him too tell anyone, but really, it would of made booking a table _so_ much more easier.

'_Why didn't he ever say anything about it?' _Misty thought, but then grimaced at the thought of Ash running around in a giant yellow mouse costume. _'Never mind, I don't wanna know…' _

"Haha, but hey it was kinda hot in that suit-" Misty cut her boyfriend off by placing her hand on his mouth. Enough talk about depreciating her boyfriend into an over-sized childhood plush toy. Sure, she would want pictures later but right now there were serious matters to take care of!

"My boyfriend and I," And Misty relished saying the word _boyfriend_, "Dropped by today to double check on a table of eight we booked for tonight and to our displeasure, one of your employees says that our reservation is no longer there."

"_Really?_" The manager's eyes widened in shock.

Ash turned to the manager, "Yes, it seems our reservations got mixed up and one of the employees set the wrong date. Perhaps there is a way around this, good ol' Boss sir!" Ash piped up, saluting the manager. Misty tried her best not to roll her eyes at her boyfriend's goofiness.

"Oh, of course! Don't worry about a thing! I'll talk to the host who gave you trouble and make sure that a table is ready for you this evening." The manager walked over to the podium that held the seat arrangements and began to write down the reservation, "Let's see," She tsked, "Party of eight?"

"Yeah-Wait!" Misty suddenly remembered, her eyes widening. "No, nine!"

"Nine?" Ash questioned, Misty laughed sheepishly.

"May's cousin has to tag along, family business and all…" Misty scratched the back of her head as she laughed, foolish to forget such a small but important detail.

"Oh…kaaaaaaay." Ash turned to the manager, "Party of nine, under the name of Waterflower!" He pumped his fist in declaration, and the manager nodded.

"Okay, you're all set then." She smiled, and with the thanks of Misty and an overly-excited Ash, left the two to their minor but oh so large victory.

"We did it!' Misty sighed in relief as Ash smiled cheekily once more.

"And you know what that means?" He gave her the puppy-dog pout, "What do I get as a reward?"

His eyes were warm and soft, and his lips pouted out in an undeniable way that made Misty melt. She just wanted to smack him for being such an idiot yet at the same time she wanted to kiss him…_so badly…! _

"Um…Um…" Ash slowly leaned into to her red, stammering lips. He placed his hands to her side, and into her pockets. She shut her eyes tight, this was it!

_Her first kiss, right here, right now!_

In an Arcade-style buffet of all places, but hey! She wasn't really asking for a sunset or anything! All she wanted was to make this relationship official, and the sooner their first kiss was over, the better.

_SWIPE! _

"Ah-ha!" Misty opened her eyes to see Ash jumping up and down like a total fool and in his hands were a few dollars that Misty had in her short's pockets.

Misty blinked, once, then twice, and then a third time as her boyfriend merrily ran back towards the claw machine in hopes of winning some absurd yet irresistible prize. His "girlfriend" just stood there, frozen in the same exact spot he left her in…shocked.

Slowly, her teeth clenched.

"YES!" Ash cried out in joy as he finally won his desired item, "Look Misty, a blow-up mallet-_AHHHH_!" Ash began with excitement as he went to go show his girlfriend his prize but screamed.

Misty didn't give him the chance to even finish his sentence as she chased after him with her _real _mallet out of the restaurant and down the street. Her eyes were blazing, and a path of fire was left in her wake.

It was a scary yet amusing sight to behold as bystanders stopped and stared, not knowing who to feel sorry for the most.

The boy being chased to near death by his anger-driven girlfriend, or for the girl who had tears slightly visible on the edges of her lashes…_who knew that she really wasn't asking for much…_

_

* * *

_

The hours passed, and with each second that ticked by, she could tell something was wrong just by the uncertainty that he tried to keep hidden within his eyes. He held her hand tight as they walked along the streets, and with each step, she noticed, was more hesitant than before.

Dawn's eyes softened as they made it back to her house that evening, '_Is this still a effect…from last night?' _She shut her eyes; she did not wish to think about that incident in his bedroom. Okay, she admits it to herself. Perhaps she was being a _tad _bit melodramatic after all.

She could hear the old lady from the park nagging even now, _'Girl, are you stupid or something? Stop being such a melodramatic siss and get over the fact that __**you**__ crawled into __**his **__bed. What else would expect from teenagers?' _Dawn cringed.

Yeah, that's _exactly _what the old lady would say. God, that encounter was starting to rub off on her.

'_But still…' _Dawn thought as she dug around for her keys in her bag as Paul and she waited on her porch, her fingers delicately brushing against the scarlet journal. Over-dramatic or no, she had made an impression on Paul and now she fears what he must now think of her. _'Truly, he couldn't still feel the same…'_

"Are you just gonna stand there with the key in your hand or are you actually gonna use it?" Paul's tone dripped with annoyance, and Dawn snapped herself from her thoughts as Paul took the key away from her and unlocked her front door.

"S-Sorry, just kinda numb from these wet clothes." Dawn sheepishly laughed as she turned the light's on, "Do you wanna run over to your house for some while I change or-?"

"No, I'm fine." Paul stated as he went to sit down on her couch, "They're mostly dry anyway."

"Oh…" Dawn bit her lip, "Okay…well I'm going to go upstairs and put pajamas on or something since mine are still wet. Wait here, okay?" She began up the steps, stopping only to look down at Paul and his stoic figure.

"Paul…" She peeped out softly, saddened. It was amazing, wasn't it? How something so perfect and so sure, something that took years for them to finally build, could falter in a day's time.

"Yeah?" He looked up from the coach to the steps, and Dawn was surprised he actually heard her.

"Um," Again, the blunette bit her lip. "Scale of one to ten, how's your birthday so far?" She smiled cheerfully; quick to cover up the uncertainty she was feeling. Her boyfriend sat there, and thought for a moment.

"I would guess about seven?" And Dawn, being somewhat satisfied with his answer, nodded in agreement as she rushed up the stairs and into her room.

As soon as Paul heard her door shut, he sighed.

_Even a seven…was pushing it…_

But he dare not tell Dawn that, because he _knew_ exactly what she would do. She would blame herself, when in reality nothing is her fault. _Nothing _is ever her fault.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, placing his forehead into his palm. Resting his elbow on his knee, he thought over the days events. Being with Dawn on his birthday…nothing would have been more perfect. For years, ever since _that incident _with his father, there was nothing he ever craved more and now, the first birthday ever with her since then…_damn it all_.

He knew it was too good to be true, God just loved to torture him so much, didn't he? First the "wonderful milestone" of his started out with possibly ruining his girlfriend's trust forever, and just when things were finally putting themselves together…

_That same flash of blonde swept through Paul's mind. _

"_Fuck…_"Paul swore harshly under his breath in tight whispers, his teeth slightly clenched.

Perhaps he was going crazy, perhaps he was insane already. There was no way, absolutely _no _way that…

_A vision of icy blue stared deep into his soul. _

…_she_ could be here.

"Nonsense," Paul reassured himself as he stood from the coach, taking a deep breath. "Just focus on the present, not he past. Not on _her_, but focus on…"

"Ahem!" The cute yet oh so obvious cough that Paul knew well broke his train of thought as Paul realized he was no longer the only person in the room. He turned his attention to the steps in which Dawn previously ascended, and his eyes widened. His heart throbbed, he felt his skin flush.

"You like?" Dawn giggled as she turned and displayed her figure, which adorned a scandalous pair of shredded jeans that had holes and shreds in so many places that Paul thought Dawn may as well of worn jeans shorts instead. Somewhat flushed by the jeans' exposure, Dawn tugged at the ends of her dark evergreen tank top and pulled it further down. Now some would say that would be quite the slutty move for any teenage girls, as Dawn descended the steps, but Dawn still retained her modesty as underneath said tank top was a navy blue camisole that covered _most _cleavage to redeem Dawn's innocence.

Paul took in her appearance as she approached him, grinning. He knew far too well that this was more than just "pajamas".

"Your yellow clips are gone…" He took note as he ran his fingers through Dawn's pin-straight locks, Dawn blushed at the comment.

"Well, it's a new summer and I wanted to try something new with my hair." And she did, Paul noticed, take a simpler approach towards a new hairdo. A small portion of Dawn's long hair from both sides was pinned back behind her head, and her straight bangs hovered and framed her face perfectly. Dawn smiled, and Paul did too.

It was perfect.

Paul raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "What's this for?"

Dawn smirked as she placed her hand into her back jean pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"You'll see." And Dawn's minx of a smile was the last thing he saw before complete darkness.

* * *

"This way!" Dawn's bubbly voice ushered him onwards as she dragged him through what seemed to be a maze of numerous chatter, plates clacking, arcade noises, and a lot of rowdiness. Oh yeah, and _complete darkness_.

"Dawn, slow down!" Paul shouted out from underneath his blind fold and just when enough was enough, Paul reached for his blindfold to rip it off. Dawn beat him too it as she slapped his hand away, "Don't! You'll ruin the surprise!"

"What surprise?" Paul smirked, "I know exactly where I am."

Dawn stopped mid-dash, distressed. _"You do?" _She whined, and Paul gave her a smug smile.

"Why are we at the **PikaPika Buffet?**"

"_Aww!_" Dawn pouted, "No fair!" She stomped her foot on the ground childishly, and then crossed her arms.

Paul then heard distinct giggles and muffled laughter, he raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"One…" Dawn chanted.

"Two…" The other mysterious voices chanted, yet their tones so strangely recognizable.

"THREE!" Dawn and the others cheered out loud as Dawn removed Paul's blindfold.

Paul blinked as he grew accustomed to the interior of the restaurant and its bright neon lights, blinking arcades, and not to mention the flaming bursts of fire that sprung out from the performance chef's grills.

And in the midst of all the lights, he with Dawn stood in front of an oversized booth filled with their friends Gary, Misty, Ash, and Drew. Ash, whom already gone through at least four plates of food was eager for more, and it was expected of Misty to be next to him, looking somewhat embarrassed as usual.

"Are you _still _hungry?" Misty acquired to Ash after she gave an acknowledging smile to Paul, Ash nodded furiously.

"Of course!" Ash's face was already stuffed with some unknown mixture of food as he spoke, "It's a buffet! All you can eat and I'm getting my money's worth!"

Misty dropped her face into her hands, "But please, only eat _your _worth."

"Aw, c'mon Misty. Let the man eat!" Gary spoke up from the other side of the booth, showing a few french fries in his mouth in the process.

"That's right, because we are _men_ and that's what we do." Drew smirked as he flipped his emerald locks, getting comfortable in his space in the booth.

Paul turned to Dawn, who gave him a cheery smile. "Surprise!" She sing-songed, "A birthday dinner to celebrate your seventeenth birthday!" The look on her face was so happy, so cheerful. Paul really didn't like gatherings like this, but if it was from Dawn, then it was fine.

Paul smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"WEE! Paul's here, finally!" Paul felt someone glomp him from behind, and Dawn laughed.

"Leaf." Paul stated in a small gruff, Leaf giggled as she jumped off the birthday boy. "I'm sorry, but Gary, me, and the others were waiting for ages! I had to use the ladies room at least three times!"

"It's true…" Zoey sighed as she approached the group too, "And each time she insisted I come with her."

"Yeah, and that was the longest one yet." Gary outreached his arms to the brunette as she cuddled up to her boyfriend, "Did you fall in or something?"

"Nope! I went over and requested a song from the DJ to play over the speakers. It should be playing any moment." Leaf smiled up to her boyfriend.

"Took her long enough to pick a song out though." Zoey laughed as she scooted in next to Misty, Leaf laughed sheepishly.

"But there were so many good songs!" Leaf chimed, "I couldn't pick out a love song or anything, that'd be kinda awkward…" She trailed off and Gary pulled her in dramatically close.

"Really?" He leered down suggestively at her.

"R-Really!" Leaf blushed underneath his gaze as she tried to struggle free from his grip, Gary however didn't budge.

Drew, unfortunate for him, was next to the loving couple and pretended to gag himself with his finger. Everyone laughed at his gesture as Dawn ushered Paul in with into the booth.

"Are you happy with this Paul?" Dawn beamed up at him, and Paul nodded.

"I wasn't expecting it, but I'm happy." He smiled again as he looked at Dawn, whom smiled in return.

"AWWW!" Everyone at the table chimed in unison.

"_Shut up_." Paul was quick to turn harsh, and glared at each and everyone one of them.

"Yeah guys, let's seriously cut the mushy stuff right now." Drew sulked in his portion of the booth, picking at his already melted chocolate sundae.

Dawn and Paul just stared at the boy in confusion. The neon hue of the restaurant shimmered from all around them, and the blinking lights from the arcade only highlighted Drew's sulking.

"He hasn't heard from May all day," Leaf whispered to the duo, "And he doesn't like being girlfriendless."

Drew glared at Leaf, "I am _not _girlfriendless!" Leaf ignored him.

"Oh yeah, May's not even here." Dawn looked around the restaurant for May but alas, there was no bandana wearing brunette in sight.

"She's with her cousin, remember?" Zoey reminded the blunette. "I got a text from her saying they'll be here any moment."

"Any moment?" Paul spoke up, Dawn laughed sheepishly.

"You see Paul," Dawn began, "May had some family over this weekend and she kinda got stuck in entertaining her cousin through it all. She'll be here tonight…but she has to drag her cousin with her."

"Whatever." Paul simply said as he took Dawn by the hand, dragging her to the buffet area with him. "Let's just go get some food."

"Sure!" Dawn happily obliged as Paul dragged her to the food counters, and then the two were gone.

"I'm kinda anxious to meet May's cousin!" Leaf bubbled as she snagged some of Gary's fries, Gary glaring at her secretly as she did so.

"Yeah, she seems really excited about her. It's all she talks about." Misty replied, Drew moaned as he placed his head in his hands.

"_All she talks about!_"

"Neh?" Gary crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow at Drew, smirking. "Don't forget about the little tidbit about the cousin owning a record company."

"_Seriously?_" Ash beamed from across the table, practically bouncing out of his seat.

Drew smirked, "Wave Records to be specific."

"Guys! You know what this means?"

"Nooo Ash," Drew's voice dripped with sarcasm, "_What?_"

Ash glared Drew's way, "Okay, just because your missing your girlfriend doesn't mean you should be a smartass."

Drew flipped his hair, and sneered the other way. "Whatever."

"Wave Records?" Misty spoke up, "That was the company that tried signing my sisters a few years ago."

"Really?" A stunned Zoey replied, but then again she wasn't really quite surprised when her mind drifted back to a certain _talent show_ _memory _of the Sensational Sisters…

"Yeah," Misty shrugged, "But they didn't want to be a singing group or anything, they rather do theater so it just dropped. But I hear it's hard to impress that label guys," She referred to the boys, "So I really wouldn't get your hopes up…"

"Nonsense!" Drew, Gary, and Ash perked up in defiance.

"Once they hear my wonderful voice and our _epic _instrumentals." Drew declared as Gary began playing the air-guitar next to him, "We'd be in it for sure!"

And with that, Leaf and Misty looked at away from their fantasizing boyfriends and sweat-dropped each others way. Zoey smirked at their reactions, _somewhat _glad she didn't have to worry about how humiliating a significant other would be in public.

"What are we going to do with them? They both sighed, but as soon as they did a _crash! _was heard from the entrance of the restaurant.

"Ah, _so sorry_!" A frantic May apologized as she began to help a worker dressed in a mascot uniform back up from the floor, assumingly since she was the one who knocked the poor yellow mouse over.

"Enter the lovely May," Drew smirked as he looked over his shoulder to see his girlfriend shuffle her way to the group, flustered and embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to knock him over!" She immediately claimed as she was quick to sit down in the booth, slithering down low in the booth to hide from the many on-lookers who witnessed her not-so-graceful scene,

"Whatever, May darling." Drew smirked as he took a sip of his cola, May glowered at him.

"You know, if Ash, Misty, and Zoey weren't between us I'd be ready to pounce!" She growled, Drew smirked yet another time.

"But May, we're in public. Not that I don't mind," He looked up at her suggestively, "But it's _your_ modesty I'm worried about."

May stared at him in shock, her cheeks becoming red with each passing moment. "Grr! Shut up!" and she lashed out by grabbing Gary's fries and chucking them at Drew.

"My fries!" Gary cried out, "Great…"

Leaf chuckled, as well as the other females at the table.

"So um, are Paul and Dawn here yet?" May inquired, looking around. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, they're already getting their food." Leaf added.

"Great!" May sulked, "So I missed the surprise already?" She crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

Zoey rubbed her shoulder sympathetically, "Hey, we understand. You had to hang out with your cousin, its cool." And at the mention of May's cousin, all the boys' attention snapped towards May.

May sighed.

"So, where is she anyway?" Misty spoke up, "Isn't she suppose to be joining us today?"

"Yeah, she's parking the car. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find a spot! But she should be here any moment…hopefully" May answered.

"Oh, that's good then!" Leaf replied bubbly.

"Help me with this, would you?" Paul sighed as he approached the table, carrying four plates of food.

"Ah, that's a lot!" Gary laughed as he took two plates from Paul's grasp.

"Happy Birthday, Paul!" May greeted the purple-haired teen, Paul nodded.

"Hn."

"Where's Dawn?" Zoey asked him, as he took the remainder of plates and placed them on the table before shaking his arms to get the feeling back in them.

He motioned his head back to the buffet area, "Getting the drinks, she'll be here any moment-"

All of a sudden, a saucy tango beat began to boom over the loud speakers and Leaf jumped out in joy.

"Oh my gosh! They're playing the song I picked out from the DJ booth! _Yes!_" She cried out in delight as she literally bounced up and down from her seat.

"Sit down, Paul." Zoey motioned for Misty to move over, but Paul shook his head.

"No, I'll just stand here and wait for Dawn to get back so we can move the food and stuff all at once. Besides, it's getting kinda cramped in this booth already…despite its large size."

May grinned as she looked towards the entrance, "And it's about to get a little bit more cramped! Cousin, over here!" She waved her arms around to get the girl's attention, and when their eyes met, she began walking in the direction of the booth.

Everyone's attention turned towards the entrance to see May's cousin approach them, and just as Paul turned his head…

"_For the benefit of Starlight Records, you are to **marry** this girl." _

"_There's no helping it brother, father already signed the **papers**…" _

"_You can't **escape** from it." _

**"_Paulie!" _**

His coal orbs widened sharply as his gaze turned, and his skin paled. He couldn't move, he couldn't run, and he was frozen. And just as he laid eyes on her, Leaf's song began to pick up.

'_Hey sexy lady,'_

She walked with a confidence in her step, a sensual sway in her hips.

'_I like your flow,' _

She flipped her long, beautiful blonde hair as if in slow motion, and just as she did so, fire erupted from the performance chef's grill in a magnificent display on either side of her, illuminating her porcelain, soft skin.

'_Your body's banging,' _

There was a piercing look in her gaze as she walked down the cat-like aisle, her orbs bright and cold as ice. The shape of her eyes was soft, and almost bedroom-like as many _stared. _And many _drooled. _

'_Out of controooool! (Uh)' _

She glided her hands down her sides, showcasing her hourglass figure. A sexual act? Most _likely _not, perhaps only to smooth down and keep the ends of her crème strapless dress from riding up. Her look was mesmerizing, and the click-click her white heels made as she strutted along the tiles of the restaurant synched with the throb of each male's heart as she passed them.

'_You put it on me (That's right) ceiling to floor'_

The demeanor she gave off just _oozed _confidence. Many people who watched her in awe stepped out of her way as she glided past them, herself not even noticing their kind gestures.

'_Only you can make me, screamin back for moooooore!'_

And suddenly, time sped up back to its normal pace and a bright cheery smile plastered upon the blonde's lips as she ran up to the booth.

"May, you won't believe what happened! A guy saw me circling the lot for a spot, and he pulled right out for me! Right after he pulled in!" Her voice was that of an angel, and as soon as Paul heard it, he turned grim.

'_She didn't see me…perhaps if I grab Dawn now and get away-_" Paul slowly tried backing away from the group, trying his best not to be seen. If she doesn't see him, then everything will be okay. Everything will be okay…

"Oh, this is the birthday boy whose party you're crashing." May laughed as she motioned her hand to Paul, Paul paled.

'_Remind me to kill her later.' _Paul took mental note as a pair of ice-blue orbs fell on him for the first time, and just as his did, they froze. Then widened sharply.

_A thick heavy tension and an unbearable silence filled the air._

The music that played over the speakers cut off and the only noise heard was the DJ announcing some "technical difficulties" with the sound system.

Oh, there were some technical difficulties alright.

He was foolish to think he could get away, foolish to believe that maybe, _just maybe_, things could go right for _once_ in his life. Paul stood there, shocked and frozen. A fear that no one ever once saw him express was visible on his features…because standing right across from him, right there showing an equal amount of surprise…

"…Paul?" The blonde stammered out, a soft smile slowly forming upon her glossed lips as she cuffed her hands delicately in front of her.

Paul swallowed, before slowly nodding. He searched for the words, but his mouth was dry.

It was miracle he was able to utter _that_ name.

"Nina."

_**CRASH!**_

The sound of glass shattering drove everyone's attention from Nina and Paul towards the buffet area…where Dawn stood, two shattered beverages by her feet. She had her hands out as if she were still even holding the two glasses…they must have slipped…

Her cerulean eyes were wide with a stunned fear, her limbs shaking as she witnessed the scene before her.

Paul saw the expression in her eyes, the fear in her form…memories of the night before quickly flashed before his eyes.

"_Fuck…_"Paul swore harshly under his breath in tight whispers, his teeth slightly clenched.

'_Can you see me now?'_

A song began to play over the loud speakers, alerting everyone that the sound system was back in order. However, that was the least of Paul's worries.

Because as he kept his eyes on Dawn's stunned form, one of fear and shock, _he knew his worst nightmare has finally come true…_

_

* * *

_

Oh noes, why did I do this to Paul and Dawn T.T Why, for plot development, that's why xD But seriously, I kinda got chills when I wrote the ending with Dawn. It's so sad, because she's the only one who understands what Nina's presence could mean and when she heard Paul say her name, that did it right there xO

Yes, I totally did get the idea of Nina's entrance from "She's the Man" xD

And wow, now that I look at this. There's alot of oldrivalshipping in this chapter xD I think that couple is my second favorite after ikarishipping :3 And oh ho, a million cookies for the person who can correctly guess what game Leaf is talking about in the beginning! I am just like her , I had the same reaction when I beat it that my brother ( from Afghanistan!) was just like "But you just connected with the character, that's not fail. That's Win." That was one funny phone conversation and he's coming home in a few weeks too n_n Yay!

Hmm, what else? Oh yeah! I quick lesson for all my non-French readers. In the Scarlet Journal, the main heroine's name is Soleil. And I was curious, So I asked my cousin how she would pronounce Soleil when reading it and she said something like So-leel. It's So-Lay everyone xD

So, I have no idea what to update next. Model Behavior is due for another update and A Precious Bond...-shutters- It's just like a demon in my closet that taunts me o.o I honestly want to update it, but I'm afraid I'll loose readers if I do and no one will remember it xO Does that make any sense? I don't know, writing anything besides AU is hard for me since I don't really watch Pokemon that much anymore ( its on way too early xO) but I will try again and pick the story back up if enough people wish for it :3

But school is starting again soon too, and things may be little bit more hectic when it comes to updating. I'm going to be a junior, big year o.o I'm so scared! xD But let's hope it's a fun ride, and not one of those you regret going on as soon as the ride starts moving...

And so, with that I close this Author's Note. - bows-

I hope everyone has a wonderful rest of the summer xD

And until next time!


	8. Entry 2: Chains of Rust and Gold

It's about time I did this, honestly I have no idea what I didn't do this sooner. Forgive me? -puppy eyes- But I'll just shut up now, hope you enjoy this chappie!

_**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS. **_

_**ALL OCS BELONG TO ME. **_

* * *

_When I was a little girl, my mother told me always to smile. She told me to smile for those who could not see the beauty that was this world. Smile for the people who have become so empty. Smile for the souls who have lost the melodies within their own hearts. I loved my mother, such a beautiful woman filled with generosity and kindness that one may mistake her for an angel. She was a lovely angel in my young eyes, so flawless and perfect. I smiled just for her. I smiled for her even when I felt the hot tears pour down my cheeks. There were no brothers, no sisters, no friends but I had my mother, my devoted guardian angel, and with her I was able to live through anything. Live through the emptiness of our elegant manor, live through the fact that I had maids and servants and not one cherished friend, and live through the sad truth that my father wanted me always to be the perfect daughter. My guardian angel was all I had, all to smile for. Every day when I was with her I would smile, and I would sing…I'd sing for her so we could both be so happy. _

_As long as I had my guardian angel I would be so, so happy... _

* * *

_**~Lady Marmalade~**_

"_**The Scarlet Journal Chapters"**_

_**Entry 2 **_

* * *

For an instance, there was darkness. A blinding, cold nothing that made me shake in anticipation and fear. There was nothing, I felt nothing and when I opened my eyes, there still was nothing.

Yet…so different…

_White. _

_Blanche._

_Feathers of Doves…floating…simply floating…._

_Heaven. _

Numb, I took a step into this new world that took its place aside from the darkness and felt a warming yet cool breeze ease over my skin. My eyes softened and fluttered as the welcoming breeze embraced me with each step I took, a gently humming heard in its presence.

_The gentlest hum of a whispered lullaby. _

One step, then two, then a softer leap and I was fleeting towards the sound of a melody so sweet and angelic…a voice that I swear I have heard before. Perhaps from a prayer, dream…or maybe an inkling of an ever fading memory.

I found myself running now, the voice growing fainter and fainter as I persist faster and faster. A voice so sweet, so calm, how could it have been so loud and bright for only a moment then drift off into nothing? When I am so close to finding its calling?

_No…No…not again…_

The feathers around me wisp and sway as I come to an oasis of ivory pillars and crystal waters. Golden chains of rust and gold swaddled the luminous pillars as I approached meekly towards its splendor, each step I take causing a soft yet deafening break against the chains.

"Ave…?" I whisper in a language foreign to even myself as I approach the beautiful pool of water. I paused, in wonder by my tongue. My fingers come to lay upon my lips for the briefest of moments, before they falter and fall back down to my sides.

Again, I try to speak.

"Ave-" My voice comes to a halt. The feathers freeze in mid flight. The wind dies. My body shakes.

In the midst of the clear pool of water, a celestial mirror stood. So grand, so elegant, it stood erected upon the water as if by magic…beckoning to me without even uttering a word. What came over me at that very moment, I do not know, but without thinking twice I stepped foot into the water.

I did not sink. I did not swim. I walked on the cool welcoming water towards the mirror…a bright and luminous figure shining bright and brighter from within its glass. Before stood a young woman, shrouded by a veil of golden rays and with each step I took, her light slowly dimmed.

_To practically nothing. _

"Ave." I again murmured, coming face to face with the heavenly figure before me. The woman in the mirror nodded softly at the sight before her, her eyes of dark chocolate.

Soft yet painfully cautious.

She was no doubt beautiful, this woman that stood before me in this mirror, perhaps an angel even. The white, silken robes she wore certainly expressed so but weren't angels supposed to be…smiling?

The soft, melodic wind soon again breezed by, blowing the softened angel's long blonde tresses of the softest color alongside her face before settling upon her supple, pinked skin. At that moment, I felt my own hair do the same.

"Ave…" I whispered again towards the woman before me, my voice almost pleading as contained tears began to stream down both cheeks of mine and of the angel's before me. And just as I felt my tears, the angel as well had begun to have a soft stream drift down her features. My heart faltered at these sudden emotions, tears? Why tears? I can't make them stop…

"Soleil…?" She spoke. A simply breath, a fleeting voice…a harmonious hello and adieu.

_I Blinked, The Angel Blinked._

_And then Both Our Eyes Widened In Terror._

_I Clasped My Hands to My Jaw In Realization._

_And The Whole World Around Us Collapsed Into Flames._

_A Scorching Oblivion._

_For the Angel Who Was Both I and Myself. _

"_SOLEIL!" _

In the midst of the flames, I turned around and my whole being shakes. The harsh embers lick at my skin, the ivory towers crumble before me, yet there another angel stood before me basked in a golden light. A true angel compared to what lay broken in the now shattered mirror. His being was so beautiful, so angelic, yet the expression in his golden eyes as he reached out for me…was so fearful.

I tried to reach him. I tried calling out his name. Yet, with a single step, I was falling. The man watched in distress as he remained floating in the midst of the fiery inferno as I tumbled downward into what seemed to be an endless oblivion.

I was alone.

Faster and Faster I fell.

Like a small girl named Alice.

Into a darkness that held many secrets.

But not one single friend.

Except…

"_SOLEIL!" _

His voice.

Fading off into the distance.

As I tumbled farther.

Deeper.

The searing pain of the wind, once cool, cutting my face.

_ZOOM!_

"Kyah! Slow down!" My hands grasped tightly against the back of a motorcyclist, my eyes shut for dear life as the cool midnight wind lashed across my reddened cheeks. I felt like a reluctant passenger onboard a vicious cat and mouse chase as I weaved effortlessly throughout the city streets and corners, a blind maze to all who has not mastered this darkened city.

A chuckle came from underneath the motorcyclist's helmet, causing an icy glare to escape through my own helmet's slits. My hand rose to slap him across his arched back which my body was so inclined to rest upon but just as I was about to do so, he again accelerated with a mind numbing roar to the engine.

"You want to make it back to the palace without being caught, don't you princess?" His voice was rich and smooth yet even though he didn't look at me head on, his tone clearly showed that he was smirking. My expression staggered before a harsh slap of mine landed across his back.

"You're not being funny right now!" I exclaimed over the loud engine, wincing slightly as we again made another sharp turn in another lane.

"Actually Soli, I think I'm being quite hilarious." He chuckled again, revving the engine again. "Slap me again, go ahead. I actually want to see how long you can stay mad at me this time because our latest record didn't stand for very long."

The humor in his words got the best of me as it quelled my small fury, bringing a solemn blush upon my cheeks.

"Idiot…" I murmured against the soft material of his black hoodie, taking in the sweetness of his scent. And just as I uttered those words, I felt the motorcycle slowly lose its fast pace and ease into a steady speed. My eyes glanced up only to watch the city streets of Veilstone fade away into the distance. Ahead of us laid our destination, the lush green meadows of Baralune- the wealthy and high class, powerful city that opposed its urban, stone rival.

_Baralune. _

A beautiful place with rich assets that any person would aspire to be a part of.

_Baralune._

With its important, famous people.

_Baralune._

Ornate palace like homes.

_Baralune._

Expensive livings.

_Baralune._

Gorgeous gardens.

_Baralune. _

And perhaps one of the most prestigious schools of them all…

_The Royale Academy. _

Suddenly, a feeling of unease began to cloister from within my stomach as the motorcycle slowly paced itself to a gentle stop, already reaching the outskirts of the lavish city. The modern, bustling Veilstone was already a trip behind us yet as we look back towards its city lights and stone buildings…why did it seem so far?

The motorcyclist pulls the keys out from the ignition and with a sigh, jumps off the bike.

"And here we are, back in fairytale land." He muttered in disdain, taking off his helmet. He turned towards me and again I saw his face bathed in the white moonlight, the only thing that really made sense in this world.

His hair.

His warm smile.

_His golden eyes_.

"Your castle awaits, _princess_." He playfully smirked, reaching out his hand to me in assistance before bowing like a prince. I scoffed at his choice of words before hopping off the bike by myself, clearly declining his "princely" gesture.

Another smirked graced his lips. Damn why did he have to look so cute? A blush crept upon my cheeks before I quickly shook it away, taking off my helmet and allowing my long blonde tresses to cascade alongside my back.

"Stop calling me princess! Y-You're just being your idiotic self right now and …" I faltered as I looked at him. The boy smirked as he crept closer to me, backing me up against the bike. His gaze was mischievous as he took a long strand of my blonde tresses and urged me closer. My brow furrowed as I did so. God I'm so weak…

"But that's what you are, a spoiled, rotten, rich brat of a princess." He smiled, earning himself a light slap to the face. In return, he chuckled. I positioned myself against the motorcycle as he leaned in towards me, obviously aware of his own actions. With soft eyes he lingered upon my form, myself blushing as I tried to look away.

But my God it's so hard with those beautiful eyes…

"_Now_ you are teasing…" I muttered, trying to focus myself as he kept giving me _that look_. "If you call me a princess, then you are going to be just like everyone else."

He smirked softly to himself, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Dummy," He chuckled, "That will never happen..."

"I know but still…" I murmured, looking up at him with my eyes. The boy smiled.

"Trust me; I will never be like those people…count on that." He cupped my chin as he shut his eyes, leaning forward. My heart stopped.

It all happened so quickly but something came over me at that very moment, like a slave vexed into a spell. My lips, although urging for his, muffled as I turned to the side. It was as painful a denial as a beggar robbed of his food. His clothes. _His shelter_. I didn't know what came over me at that moment. Or perhaps I did, which made it all the more horrifying. A feeling of dread poured onto me at that very moment.

"It's funny…" He muttered after a short silence, I peaked my eyes open to see his frustrated grimace. An expression he had every right to have.

"Years we have been doing this, sneaking in and out of Baralune, and one would think I would have learned by now how things work." He kicked his foot against the gravel before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry…but if we are caught-"My eyes softened, reaching out for his hands. He recoiled, sending a shiver down my spine.

He glared harshly up at me, his gaze sharper than any sword. "Don't remind me of it." His voice was a growl under his breath, making my own hitch.

It hurt to see him this way-torn, agonized, tortured.

Forced to play out on a façade for my own sake.

At a sacrifice of his own happiness…

_So I can play my selfish games…_

"Listen…I-" He cut me off by hushing my lips before taking holding my hand. I didn't have to question his actions as it all has become routine by now where he was leading me…the Leofell Forest. A forest as old and famous as Baralune itself, almost like one found in a fairytale with its secret routes and trails. However, this story of ours isn't a fairytale…one wrong move and once can become forever lost within its evergreen depths…

Yet…he and I don't view the forest as such.

We see it as our only escape.

Our own ally in this world we have come to exist in.

_Where secrets like ours would bring forth the fire. _

He began to lure me through the depths of forest greens, weaving us back and forth through secrets routes that would lead back to my home, the intimidating yet elegant Bellerose Manor.

We kept to ourselves throughout the trip. Not a word spoken yet not one deafened thought.

It was a stiff and unbearable silence. There was no noise, nothing but the snapping of small twigs and crinkled leaves beneath our feet. Times when we are this quiet, I can't take it. The silence gives us time to think, to wonder. Sometimes about blissful getaways. Sometimes about horrible things. Like, for instance, the small inkling that all of this was wrong. Or maybe that tonight may be our last night we'll be able to get away with …whatever one may call this love we share.

"Please, say something-" I plead desperately as I could no longer bear his silence, he broke me off quickly.

"Just stop talking for a second, let me just focus on getting you back to your stuffy mansion unnoticed. It's bad enough that I have to constantly outmaneuver security. "He said bitterly as he led me through the lush greenery. I kept my head low, being well reminded at that moment that I was not the seventeen year old girl who could do whatever she pleased, who could love whoever she pleased, who had freedom…

"I'm sorry…" I choked out, my whispers becoming faint. Every time we did this, every time we traveled through this forest, I find myself suddenly aware of who I am really am. My duties, my obligations, and my lineage…all the things I am afraid of…

My eyes drifted to the boy holding my hand. What this boy truly means to me… the answer to that question is so intricate, so complex, so messed up that even thinking about it makes my head spin.

_So much so that it makes the answer simple…_

_My Love…_

_My Everything…_

_"Soli," _Again, his soft voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up but just as I do so, I'm grabbed roughly by the arms and thrown against a tree trunk. Before I could even react, a pair of warm lips came crashing upon mine into a fierce, passionate kiss.

_In Baralune, there is no privacy. _

_In Baralune, there are no happily ever afters. _

_In Baralune, the only brief moment of happiest can be found in the darkest of the night-during the earliest of hours._

_In Baralune, You Know Your Place. _

He pulls away, gasping for breath but my desire refuses for the moment to end. I pull him in again, kissing once, then twice, then deeply once more. This boy is the only one who knows my weakness…because he is my weakness…

And then it stops.

I feel the warmth leave my lips as again his palm grasps mine. Tight.

_In Baralune, the Sun will Cry…_

_My Name Is Soleil Claire Bellerose and this is my Requiem…_

* * *

_It was the Place…_

…_that made even Heaven Envious._

"And now, faithful and hopeful scholars of our own Royale Academy…"

_A Place that Bred the People…_

…_who would Own the World. _

"…I now turn over this assembly to the student's voice, your chosen representative selected by both faculty and student, the pride and honor of this school, your Student Council President who has not only led you, the student body, into better judgment but to better futures…"

_Such a Place that with its own Wealth and Prestige…_

…_had the Power to Achieve any Impossible Dream_.

"My ladies and my gentlemen, I am honored to present…"

_This was the Place…_

…_That Held Me Dear. _

"Miss Soleil Bellerose."

_The Royale Academy._

_Where This Story Begins…_

Cheers and loud roars exploded from the student body as my name was echoed across the entire proximity of the grand auditorium, each and every sound pulsing off of every elaborate wall, every high ceiling, and every pinched corner. From the dimly lit backstage, I watched as the headmaster stepped away from the ornate podium before turning to face me.

His name was Gregory Tanaka, a close friend and a business partner of Father's, who with no doubt was an honorable man. Just like the others who thrived from within this school, he as well came from a notable and wealthy family. He rose to succession with the help of a name, who knew other names that owned the world around us. Just by looking into his features, now worn by age and weariness, one could still see the authority and devotion in his eyes that he once held many years ago through those same silver tinted glasses. However, a story such as his is not uncommon in Baralune; they're all the same…

I watched from backstage as he reached his arm out towards me, my cue to walk upon that stage to appeal to my fellow students. A gulp trailed down my throat, my knees softly buckled. It's clear to me now, again, the heavy weight placed upon my shoulders…

Melted away by a gentle touch.

"Relax, my princess, you will do magnificently. No need to be scared." My eyes widened softly as I glanced behind me, only to see a warm and assuring smile greet me. It was hard not to return the favor.

"…Thank you, Blake." I nodded, "You're right. No need to worry." I uneasily giggled as I rubbed my head sheepishly.

"As your vice president, it is my job to make sure the prize of the academy is at her best." Blake spoke, guiding me towards the stage with his hands. As we both came closer to the gorgeous ebony paneling that detailed the stage's main floor, the dazzling spotlight became brighter and brighter upon the now fading backstage. The light, I noticed, made Blake's golden hair dazzle as his soft, curled bangs framed his icy blue eyes, which seemed to smile even when his own features were left impassive.

"Good luck." He whispered into my ear as he let go of my back, gently urging me onto the stage. As soon as I felt the powerful, warm light hit my skin, the students erupted into applause. Looking out to the many eyes of the student body, a smile formed across my lips. My shaky hands rested upon the podium as I readied myself, nodding to the headmaster as I took in a deep breath. One. Two.

Breathe Soleil, just breath.

I swallowed. Relax. Smile. _For them._

Silence.

"We are all a story. With our own beginnings and ends, we have the ability to be anything that we aspire to be." The speech flowed fluently like water from lips as I spoke, any sense of stage fright completely vanishing. "We are the sons and daughters of ambassadors, of scientists, of doctors, of entrepreneurs, of great men and women who have shown their true potential to society and have flourished from within its light." I am no longer Soleil right now, but the student's voice at the great Royale Academy. The president of the student council, the inspiration for both student and faculty on what to become. The one they depend on.

"From that very light, from those who have come before us, it is time for us students to strive and grow in the potential that our parents have shown us. We are the future leaders of not only Baralune but this world, and now is the time to fully demonstrate values that not just any person would possess but values that are bloomed great individuals that you all are." I looked out again in the crowd and smiled, my eyes resting upon every student that I could manage to see. As I did my best to look past the spotlights all surrounded upon me, I saw a few familiar faces from with the crowds. Being the president, it was my responsibility to know each and every student- regardless of their year- by their face and name, their stance in the academy, and their performance towards not only the school but to others as well.

"On the first day of spring, we begin a new semester here at The Royale Academy and too many of us here today, the countdown to our final moments within this prestigious institution has begun. As a member of the soon to be graduating class and as your president, it is to say that now is the moment to cherish. The world is large and we are at its grasp. Right now, it is our turn to shine, to smile. Smile for those who could not see the beauty that is this welcoming world. Smile for those who have become so empty. Smile…" I stared up at the crowd, my eyes softening a bit as I hesitated, "…for those who have lost the melodies from within their own hearts…thank you." I took a step down from the podium as I again smiled towards the audience, bowing deeply as the rush of the applause overcame me.

"_We love you Soleil!"_

"_All hail Baralune's Princess!" _

"_Whooo!" _

"_Soleil!" _

I looked up from the bow to face the cheering crowds, a faint blush of embarrassment spreading across the bridge of my noise as I again smiled for them. Into the crowds many students cheered and my eyes caught sight of one particular student jumping out of her seat cheering as a gleeful smile spread across her lips.

My eyes softened, '_Always my faithful supporter, aren't you Carly?' _I smiled towards my cousin as I took my seat next to Headmaster Tanaka on the stage, standing faithfully by his side as his second-in-command.

It's a wonder, it truly is, how powerful a student can become when chosen as Student Council President. You're granted power and respect amongst both faculty and students from within the academy, all the best universities seeking for your enrollment, the admiration from all your fellow students…almost everything desirable you can imagine…

It was not even a few moments after I took my seat that Headmaster Tanaka stood once more, presenting himself again and congratulating me on such a "wonderful display of character and poise that all students should aspire to be". I restrained the urge to blush and bashfully cower in front of the hundreds of students staring down upon me, like a goldfish in a bowl; I just kept my head up high as I watched the headmaster continue on with the assembly.

"Now, to conclude this morning's assembly, I present to you the one who faithfully stands by both President Soleil and your side, whose dedication as your president's right-hand man benefited not only you, The Royale Academy's student body, but the school as a whole…"

My gaze shifted towards the side of the stage as a hushed anticipation fell upon the crowds; mainly I assume the majority of the female student body.

"Everyone, I am proud to present to you your Student Council Vice President, my son, Mr. Blake Tanaka."

The rush of the applause and cheers cascaded upon the stage in waves as I watched Blake emerge from the darkness of the backstage in all his glory. Golden lights from above us shown onto his features, illuminating once more his golden locks and dazzling blue eyes. The white and gold stitching of his presidential uniform, such as my own, dazzling underneath the light in comparison to the standardized scarlet uniform for the regular students. And then there was that infamous Blake Tanaka smile that graced upon his lips as he waved towards the crowds, earning him a few squeals from the female students. He was the epitome of what a student at the Royale Academy should be, what a civilian in Baralune should be. The Prince of Baralune, the fan clubs call him, and with his demeanor maybe he as well ought to be. Just like the other students, he too was bred from a wealthy, notable family and has unlimited access to the world before him thanks to the mere power in his name.

As he spoke to the students, his character shined with great charisma and enthusiasm. Plus, as usual, there were no note cards or papers for him to read off of…he was that confident in his words. During times like these, I envy Blake. When I'm in fear of my duties as President, he is always there to nudge me forward and whenever it's his turn to fulfill his role as vice, he never thinks twice. Even when I appear fearless, Blake is always the one to truly have to all together.

"Isn't that right, Princess?" Blake turns around from his speech and smiles at me that charming smile, not one simply for show but to easily calm down my nerves. I look up from my thoughts and stare at him, a smile slowly forming along my lips.

"Yes." I warmly nodded, looking at both him and the students before me.

_I Truly Am Lucky To Have Him Here…_

_Right Beside Me…_

* * *

The opening ceremony did not last long. As soon as Headmaster Tanaka closed the assembly and excused all the students back to their studies, both I and Blake were escorted to his office. The way we strut through the school grounds, through its lush court yards, through its divine water ways, it was more of a show if anything. Students stopped their activities as Blake and I walked past them, shoulder to shoulder, not once letting our guard down around the Headmaster.

We had our duties to represent the best person that we both can be when around the company of those higher in rank above us, which although rare, was not uncommon. We were the few sparkling white diamonds scattered in a sea of scarlet rubies, as our uniforms portrayed, and it was our responsibility to uphold such an honor.

By mid-morning, the three of us had reached the administrative grounds where the elite faculty such as the headmaster, his vices, his secretaries, and etc. thrived. The area was large enough to accommodate another school if one would be willing enough to build one but those in Baralune, especially those of the Royale Academy, were not known for their generosity. If anything, the academy was known for its luxuries, grand and large properties, and the best of the best dwelling from within its walls.

The feeling of cool marble hit me as my white boots placed themselves along the entrance to the headmaster's office. Grand doors of rich ebony opened before me by two well-groomed servants as Headmaster Tanaka entered his precious quarters whereas Blake chivalrously gestured me forward ahead of him.

Once I entered, I heard the doors softly shut behind me as Blake and I were led to sit in front of Headmaster Tanaka's grand, ornate desk. Swiftly sitting down in my seat next to my vice, Mr. Tanaka stared out a large window that looked over the entirety of the school's grounds.

A still silence passed over us both. Then, our superior spoke, his gaze still away from us.

"Never have I seen such a stunning performance from the both of you, I am a proud man to have students such as you." He turned to us and in the morning light I clearly saw the specks of blonde highlights visible in his now graying hair. He must have been a shining youth, such as Blake is now, I can see it in his eye. They still hold that desire for success.

…_I don't know whether to admire him or fear him. _

"Thank you, father." Blake formally spoke with gratitude as I shifted my right leg on top of the other, allowing my white skirt to drape delicately across my legs. I looked over to Blake as he spoke to his father about how honored the two of them were, and it saddened me to see such formalities being placed between the two. Yet, this was Baralune and there are rules to follow…including such high mannerisms between a father and son.

"And you Miss Bellerose," Mr. Tanaka turned towards me, "I have not seen such an inspiring and exceptional president since your father. You know, I was his vice as Blake is to you and it makes me chuckle to watch you two carry out the same duties as we once had."

"Thank you, Headmaster." I nodded my head in respect bringing my long locks to fall across my torso in the process. "It means a lot to be compared on the same standards as my father…" I fondly smiled as I relished in the praise. I wonder…would Father give me the same sort of praise?

"Tell me, Miss Bellerose, how is your father fairing? I haven't heard from him in quite some time since I had the pleasure of having him over for dinner a few months ago." Headmaster Tanaka settled himself into his desk, taking off his glasses which exposed the depth of his now dark blue eyes. Perhaps once upon a time they were bright and glorious like Blake's but that must have been long ago, because now as I look into them I see nothing but darkness…

"My father has been out of Baralune for the past few weeks, working deals with various corporations and music labels regarding the construction of a new studio label. I have not heard from him since besides a letter from time to time." I said as I recalled the absence of my father. The absence of a man smoking a pipe in his study. The absence of another seat occupied at dinner. The absence of an ever fading face.

"Impressive. I heard recently from others that he bought a few stocks from the market along with other businesses. Some rumors suggest he is buying up all sorts of failing studios and producing one vast recording label that will best out all other companies. Is this true?"

I nodded, "Yes, although Father doesn't speak much he is planning something of the sort. I do not know much but I know he already has a name picked out. Wave Records…I think it is."

"Ah, Wave Records. A good name, a strong name. I like it. Just like how I like you and Blake working together as a team. Best pair I have ever seen." A faint blush spread across my cheeks as I sensed Blake shift uneasily in his chair. We both knew all too well where this conversation was going.

"I am not just saying this because you are my son or that you, Soleil, are the daughter of cherished friends, but I believe that if you two were to stick together- even outside this academy- great things could happen in this world." He pointed his finger at both of us, a strong gesture that everyone has learned to take seriously. Again, I rearranged my legs. Left over right this time.

"I couldn't agree more, father." Blake cut in, "Soleil and I are a great team, I couldn't ask for a better _friend _to work alongside with." He smiled, instantly breaking the awkwardness in the conversation gave me a breath of relief. I nodded to him in appreciation.

"Yes…quite…" Mr. Tanaka paused as he stood up from his seat looking back at the window, folding his hands around his back. Blake and I kept our gazes on him uneasily.

"There are rumors going around the grounds," He sternly pressed as my eyes widened. I felt my heart race. My skin paled.

"R-R-Rumors?" I stuttered as I tried my best to keep my composure. Fidgeting and trembling would only lead to suspicion and that is not what I would need right now! Of anything!

Blake looked at his father incredulously, he too perplexed by his words. Thankfully, no one seems to notice my hands clutching into the rich velvet of the seat underneath me or the constant shifting of my legs once more. Right over left. No, this time left over right. Wait, just let them go. Too much fidgeting will catch their gaze!

A smirk came from Mr. Tanaka's lips before he turned back to face us, "Rumors pertaining to a particular romantic interest for the young Soleil Claire Bellerose."

My heart dropped. It was all over, someone found out. They found out about _everything_, the secret rendezvouses, the letters, the secret gazes, and the long nights out away from Baralune…_no_…

"W-What are you talking about?" I managed to somewhat keep my composure, waving away my worries with a staggering smile. It managed to pass by Blake but I could tell Mr. Tanaka saw right past my façade. This is it, I'm ruined. I failed you once again father, I'm sorry…I tried…I tried so hard…

It's all over.

The headmaster chuckled, situating himself back down in his seat before folding his hands and looking at us both. Taking in a deep breath, I readied myself for what he was about to say next.

Good bye reputation…

"It has been going around that there is something budding between the two of you that is far beyond a president and her vice, is this true?" He stared at us with the greatest of interest. I felt my heart immediately go at ease upon hearing his words, yet a strong blush settled upon both Blake's cheeks and my own. I didn't turn to look at him right now…

So humiliating. Well, at least it wasn't what I _feared. _

"P-Pardon?" I stuttered, my expression flustered as I glanced to my side at Blake. However, I shrieked my attention back as soon as I caught him doing the exact same.

"What is this all about?" Blake regained himself, question his father who simply chuckled again as he settled himself back down I his seat.

"I have ears and eyes in many places," He glared down at the two of us with a sly smile, "And I hear what the students and even the staff say about you. They call you, Miss Bellerose, their "Princess" instead of formally their president and you, my son, their "Prince" instead of Miss Bellerose's vice. Of course, it is to be suspected in regards of a beautiful pair the two of you make as both of you are attractive children." I averted my gaze away from the headmaster and Blake, looking out the window and suddenly finding a nest of sparrows incredibly interesting to pay attention to. Meanwhile, the blood heated from underneath my skin.

"I am aware of these rumors," Blake stood up, "But the relationship Soleil and I share is strictly on a professional basis. She is my good friend and my president, nothing more. Isn't that right, Soleil?" Again, he flashed me that charming smile that so easily put me at ease. The stiffness in my joints melted, and a smile graced me lips.

"Yes Headmaster, Blake and I are merely friends. Whatever stories you may have heard or whatever fabricated rumors that are being spread; I can assure you that they are false." I stated firmly as I looked Mr. Tanaka deep into his dark, empty eyes. The man stared at the both of us, eyeing our earnest pleas and then smirked to him as he scooted his chair farther back.

"I see," He grinned, "I see, I see."

A sigh of relief escaped both of our mouths. I looked to Blake with gratitude as he did the same but unfortunately, such bliss can not last long.

"A pity, really it is. I always favored you Miss Soleil for my son as you show a strong character and such remarkable strengths." He folded his hands before him, "I wouldn't mind sharing a family name with your father as well…"

"_F-Father!" _

"_H-Headmaster!" _

Blake and I both shot up in embarrassment, flustered and red as ever before. He smirked again towards us, and I felt my fists clench as soon, my whole body shot up from its seat.

"Please sir! I really don't feel comfortable discussing such matters on academic grounds. I already stated that Blake is only a friend and if I may be so bold, can we please speak of other matters perhaps? Regarding the school? I know of plenty concerns that must be brought to your attention that students asked of me to speak to you with. Such being new club recommendations, international scholarship programs, briefing on the new exchange students, plus we have yet to go over the desired renovations for the southwest gardens and-!"

"Soleil," Blake hushed me, giving me a cautious look. "You're rambling…"

I peeped out a silent "o" as I turned back to the man before us who seemed quite amused by the show in front of him.

"Always concerned about her people. Just as a princess should be." He smiled, writing down a few notes on some documents. "Very well, Miss Bellerose. We will discuss some more _pressing _matters regarding Baralune's Royale Academy but I believe I have hold you two from your classes enough. Another time, perhaps, we will discuss all those topics that you care so deeply about. You two are excused." He then waved us off, returning to his paperwork at hand.

"Father may I-" Blake soon started but he was soon cut off as well.

"You are excused." His father said firmly, not once looking up from his writing. I lingered for just a moment to catch the disappointed look in Blake's eyes before heading again towards the grand ebony doors.

_And as I reached the exit, I noticed something very strange. _

_Blake always wanted to be the first one to leave._

* * *

It was just Blake and I along the cobble stoned pathways as we made our way out of the administrative courtyards and back onto the vast, lush academic grounds. There was a stiff silence between us as we walked and if this moment where like any other, Blake would comment on the beautiful flowers, particularly the scarlet roses, and the enchanting gardens that surrounded the walkways of the school.

However, this time was different and for once, Blake kept to himself. He said nothing but his usual greetings and gave nothing but his expected smile to the students that passed us, again their scarlet uniforms overshadowing ours of glistening white. The two of us, we were respected amongst the academy with that comes the price of smiling and being cheerful even when there is something aching on the inside. As we walked alongside each other, in a protective silence, we both held our heads up high. The two of us, as members of the council, had a role to fulfill and it was our job to maintain the appearance of what a true student of the academy should be.

"Soleil," Blake murmured as he pulled me away from the path and towards a marble fountain that stood at the entrance of one of the academies many gardens. The bell tower has long since struck in warning for students to attend their classes, and being the president, being late was not proper in appearances.

I fidgeted, "Blake, we are going to be late. We should-"

He sat down alongside the fountain, looking into it as he motioned for me to join him, 'Relax. It'll be fine."

Biting my lip and taking a deep breath, I walked over and took a seat next to him. "Okay but this has to be quick, if we're late for even one single class our status-"

"Look."

Blake pointed at the rippling, clear water before us. My gaze turned incredulous as I followed his eyes towards the soft ripples and before me my reflection and his stood.

"Do you see that?" He murmured, and I looked harder.

I saw nothing but Blake's face and my own, my expression confused, and his forlorn. I saw our pristine white uniforms with its golden trimmings sparkling in the sunlight and I saw how the sun above us made both of our eyes sparkle. I saw how Blake's golden lock framed his concerned face and I saw how my golden, long hair trailed down my features and alongside my back, almost touching the water's surface.

There was nothing of significance that I saw in the pool of water except for maybe the fact that I should start thinking about cutting my hair. It was starting to get ridiculously long but I knew that cutting it would be impossible for me.

_He…he loved my hair…_

"I don't see anything but us, Blake." I quizzically looked at him, completely bewildered by my vice's sudden actions.

Blake, however, kept his gaze with his own reflection. "You of all people should know how hard it is, to keep everything in check, make sure everyone is happy, never once faltering in a single step you do." He clenched his teeth, "But no matter how hard I try…no matter how much I prove myself…my father still sees me as everything but his son." He shut his eyes.

I felt a pang hit my heart as I joined his gazing at the reflections, my eyes finally mimicking the look in his own. For as long as I knew Blake, he was always such a promising person. He always did a little bit better than me in academics, he always was one leap ahead in sports, he always knew the best way to get out of troubling situations, he always knew how to fix any problem that left me speechless. Seeing him so distraught troubled me. If anything, Blake should have been president and I should have been the sideshow yet fate always had different plans.

He was the Headmaster's son and him being elected to such a powerful position…well, suspicions would arise and bring unwanted attention to his name. That is nothing to be questioned; it was just something I knew without asking. And I think Blake knew this too...

Despite being my friend, he probably resented me…just a little bit.

"Hey," I placed my hand on his shoulder, breaking his thoughts as he turned towards me. I smiled at him genuinely, a soft glow to my eyes. "If it means something, I see everything that you do and I'm proud of you. So, so much. I am honored to have you as a vice and as a cherished friend."

The way he look at me, the sunrise of comfort settled from within his blue eyes, warmed me and assured me that all was well. I've been told I had a gift of comforting others, and it is moments like these that I believe that. Not always, however, but this moment…yes.

"Soleil…" He murmured, removing my hand as he looked down. I stared at him, confused as he pulled away from me.

"Eh?" Was all I managed to say but he looked up to me again with a solemn expression that I never once seen him have.

"I lied in there…Soleil." He whispered softly, too softly, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted me to hear it. The trickling of the water flowed around us as the afternoon sun placed a spotlight on us at that moment. My eyes, perplexed and confused as ever, stared at him. A lingering silence was left in the courtyard…

"What do you mean-?" I began but a sudden voice snapped Blake and I to attention.

"_Soli!" _A young girl, around my age, came running towards us with her hand waving in the air. The sun sparkled in her amethyst colored eyes as her curly, wisped hair bounced with each step she took. She wore the standard uniform that all regular students wore. Black Mary-Jane shoes, white knee socks, a scarlet red pleated skirt, a matching spring blazer, and a scarlet ribbon tied neatly on either side of her hair.

A smile formed along my lips, "Carly!" I stood up and ran to her, embracing her as she fell into my hold with a laugh.

She pulled away, holding my arms as she looked at me. "You did so great today! I was so proud to call you my cousin! Did you know that I led that cheers? I know how much it embarrasses you but I think you deserved it regardless!"

I sheepishly laughed, "Well thanks, I guess. I admit it did make me feel better about the speech, I was so worried that it wouldn't go over as well or that I would stutter or lisp or something."

"Don't be silly! You're an excellent public speaker, Soli. Every student I saw was hanging off your every word! The voice you have is like a bell!" She praised, and then suddenly I glared at her.

"What do you want?" I blatantly said. It was Carly's turn to laugh sheepishly.

"N-Nothing! Why?"

"You seem awfully full of compliments today."

Carly sighed, "Okay. I saw this really cute perfume at this department store and it smelled just like honey, lavender, and vanilla! You know how much I love those smells and it didn't smell like an old lady at all! It was sweet yet fresh but so expensive! I couldn't afford it but I asked the lady to put it on hold for me in hopes I could save for it but I found out they only hold it for three days and that was two days ago…"

"Really? Is it that important to you for you to have something like that? I can let you borrow one of mine if you'd like-" I blinked.

"You don't understand," Carly frowned, "I never had my own designer perfume before and I always have to borrow something from you. I figure if you help me splurge just this once I won't have to keep asking you for things."

I looked into her puppy eyes and I slowly found my will becoming weaker and weaker. When it comes to my cousin, I'm always a sucker. Carly is the closest thing I ever had to a sister, and with being an only child…I'm really fortunate to be close to someone such as her.

I sighed as I shook my head, "Alright. I'll give you the money; you don't have to worrying about paying me back." I folded my arms. Carly jumped for joy as she embraced me.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you _thank you!_"The brunette squealed as she tightened her grip around me, almost choking me in the process. I couldn't breathe as soon my lungs felt as if they were on fire.

"C-Carly," I gasped, "C-Can't breathe!"

"Oops…" She nervously chuckled, "S-Sorry!"

My cousin pulled away from me sheepishly with a nervous laughter, I chuckled to myself. The air always seemed lighter whenever Carly was around, less stressful. I didn't have to worry about being President or Princess as many call it, Soleil Claire Bellerose but just Soleil. It felt nice. It felt…normal.

"So, after classes I'll take the limo back to the manor where I'll pick up some cash and we can go down to the shops once I finish some work after school." I added, Carly's face dropped.

"Work after school?" Her face turned grave, "Soleil…_'work after school' _means you won't be back home until dusk!"

I nervously laughed, "There's a lot of downsides as well as benefits when it comes to being President. And that includes loads of paperwork and meetings…"

The brunette before me looked as if her whole world came crashing down. I saw the tears forming alongside her eyes as she pouted; my skin paled just looking at her.

"T-They won't be holding the perfume that long and it'll be gone forever since it's a limited edition. Y-You don't understand, I need it…"

"Oh Carly…I'm sorry but I…I can't-" My eyes softened, my tone apologetic. Geez, my heart was breaking just looking at the poor girl. This was the perfect example of how troublesome fate works. Despite being my cousin through blood, she did not share in the luxuries and royalties as my family possessed. Her mother, my brother's sister, ran away with a "common" man of middle-class livings and when grandfather and grandmother died, my father completely disregarded her existence altogether.

"_**Shame to the name." **_He would mutter between drags of his tobacco pipe, and he would constantly mutter disgraceful things about Carly and her family for as long as I could remember. The only time I would ever see my aunt and uncle would be on the rare visits to Carly's home, a small bakery on the outskirts of Baralune, and sometimes…I feel a harsh tinge of disdain whenever her mother looked down at me. Yet, I didn't care. Carly loved me and I loved her and despite my father's disapproval, I still spent time with her throughout my years growing up and even now.

From within those years, father's disdain turned to indifference _**"as long as her views don't manipulate my own." **_That's another lesson he always brought down upon me. It was an unspoken condition, never turn out like her. Never be seen acting like her. Never be her. I knew what he was thinking. He figured that his sister's views would show through her daughter and taint his perfect little girl, but looking at the situation through _my own eyes _I saw something beautiful from within Carly. She managed to earn a full-term scholarship to The Royale Academy, making her one of the few rare middle class students to enroll and because of that, I am proud. More so than she claims to be of me…the so called princess of Baralune.

"It's fine…" Carly murmured, tugging at the collar of her sleeve. "I guess I can always pick something up on the way at the grocery store. They have a 2 for 3 sale for body mists!" She tried to smile but I could still the disappointment in her eyes…

"Sorry to be butting in," Blake approached me, making me shriek. I completely forgot he was there! "But I can lend you the money."

Both Carly and I gasped, a flustered expression on my face. "Oh, you don't have to do that!" Carly quickly exclaimed as she shook her hands in front of her, "I-I would feel horrible and-!"

"It's nothing Caroline," He bowed like a gentlemen before her, "A friend of Soleil is a friend of mine and I will be honored to assist you in any way that I can."

I stared at him as Carly nervously pondered his offer. What would bring him to be so generous?

"Blake, are you sure-? I mean, it's sweet but-" My voice wavered as he looked to me, smiling.

"I think I owe you after all the embarrassment my father put you through, right?" He laughed, bringing a blush to my cheeks on the reminder of it all.

"T-Thank you." I smiled, bowing to him and as soon as she saw the promise set in stone, Carly leapt for joy once more.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much, Blake!"

He dug into his pockets and pulled out his bountiful wallet, pulling out the needed amount of cash. The look on Carly's face lit up as it was placed in her hand, and the smile on Blake's face felt somewhat…soothing.

Just as the exchange was made, the bell tower struck again signifying the beginning of yet another period.

"Soleil, please come with me to library? I want to show you something!" She beamed as she grabbed me by the hand, pulling me away from Blake. I stumbled forward with an _oof! _and after trying my best to excuse myself as politely as possible, I waved back to Blake.

"I'll see you later, Blake! Thank you for everything!" I called back to him as Carly ran with me out of the area, Blake becoming nothing but a smaller and smaller figure as he smiled and waved back. If I would have looked closer, I could have sworn that he mouthed the words _"No worries". _

I smiled back at him as I was pulled away, running blindly and completely trusting the path that Carly was leading me…until I suddenly ran in to her back.

"Ugh!" I cried out as I fell on my bottom. Those around me who saw gasped at the fall of their princess, as many came rushing towards me in aid. Usually, I would try to brush off such actions performed by my fellow students but I was too concerned on Carly.

"H-Hey," I winced as I finally regaining my footing. Thanking those who helped me, I walked up to Carly who stood perfectly still, her eyes vexed into complete astonishment.

"Carly?" I waved a hand in front of her face, her mouth open in a perfect "o". "Carly, what's wrong?" I turned to look at what made her act so strangely and as soon as I did, my eyes suddenly widened.

Crowds upon crowds of rioting students stood in front of the main bell tower as they all gathered around something, cheering and hollering idle cries.

"_Yeah, get him!" _

"_Hit him hard!"_

"_Someone stop them!"_

"_Aah!" _

_"Did you just see that uppercut?"_

_"He just blew his teeth out!"_

_"Woah!"_

_"Oh my God, look out!"_

'_A fight!' _My thoughts screamed as I pushed my way past Carly and into the rioting crowds.

"Soli, be careful!" Carly snapped out of it, shouting over the rioting but I couldn't hear her anymore. My presidential duties kicked in. As Student Council President, it is my duty to maintain order amongst the students and punish those who decide to rebel. _That includes fighting_.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Let me through!" I ordered as I pushed through a sea of scarlet uniforms, slowing making my way towards the commotion. Whoever started this ruckus is surely in for it! The more fights the academy sees, the poorer the performance and the poorer the performance means responsibly will be taken right on my head! I will not allow that!

"By The Order Of The Scarlet Seal Of The Presidency, Stop This At _Once_!" I cried out as I finally shoved past the final student, standing firm from within the chaos. There was a dead silence that fell over the crowd and many students backed away as I stood my stance firm. My eyes scanned the area, seeing nothing but dust which no doubt spawned from the fight that just erupted.

And then, I saw it.

Two, no four! Four bodies- male students- lying in agony on the cobbled flooring as one lone figure stood tall in the center. It clearly was a fight, a showdown of four to one by the looks of it, making it five culprits to be punished. The four defeated on the ground all seemed to be together as they were all equally shouting out cries of defeat and berating each other whilst holding their stomachs in pain. I…couldn't make out their faces as they all were purple, black, blue…and red?

_**Blood was shed?**_

"Who is responsible for this?" I cried out in anger, staring down at the lone fighter who still stood. His back was facing me and all those who watched the showdown. My teeth clenched in anger, "You! Show yourself!"

A soft, warm chuckle escaped from his lips sending a shiver down my spine. A gentle breeze wisped by the scene, carrying my long hair with it as well as his-a black short ponytail neatly tied back with a black ribbon.

He stepped to the right and slowly turned to his side, revealing his sharp edgy bangs that covered his features in the slightest.

_My skin paled. _

_My heart stopped. _

_Time stood still. _

I tried to shake off the feeling of his eyes meeting mine and once I did; my feet firmly regained their ground. Our eyes locked in an intense gaze as I stared deeply into his. As much as I portrayed my presidential image to the public, no matter how angered or intimidating I looked at that moment to the others, he still had that playful, mischievous smirk that I have come to know all too well.

"I figured you would show up, _princess_." He mocked me, eyes dazzling as he taunted me and teased me as I glowered even further at him.

…_And then my breath caught. _

Staring so deeply into his eyes, I had to look away. It would _kill_ me. My eyes settled on the crowds surrounding us, a hundred students probably, a mob that is not good for me as president to allow. Then, I gazed up at the bell tower that just struck and then back at the bodies on the floor.

_**Ding.**_

_**Dong.**_

_**Ding.**_

My gaze went to whatever was plausible to stare at beside…_his eyes_. My whole nerves pulsated along with the bell tower, it was just too much. With each strike, a rhythm of heart leapt.

_**Dong.**_

_**Ding.**_

_**Dong. **_

"I want you to look at me." He spoke, his voice not stern but not wavering. The crowd hushed as I kept my gaze low on the bodies, trying best not to look down at my feet. If I did keep wavering, my image would falter and my authority questioned. My teeth clenched. _I would not allow that. _

_**Ding.**_

_**Dong.**_

_**Ding. **_

I gazed back into his eyes and again my world stopped. They were no longer smug, no longer tense, they were just…_there. _

_Those Golden Eyes of Amber. _

_The Eyes of Aiden Noire Cross._

* * *

_The dark night smoldered and illuminated under the gold and orange flames of the inferno as the embers mingled with the snow, cascading vibrantly down onto the streets. This her eyes saw vividly, too vividly for a child to ever behold. The young girl fought for a voice, fought to withhold the weight of her shaking legs against the frosty pavement but all of her efforts proved to be in vain as she collapsed onto her scraped knees._

_The bitter snow throbbed against her aching flesh as it soaked her evening gown she promised to never dirty. She struggled to hold her weight up but the snowfall kept falling down upon her bruised body. "Mama…?" A soft stutter, a desperate plea, was whispered from her battered lips. The scared child searched frantically for her mother, her guardian angel, as a whirlpool of hot tears swirled within her once naïve eyes. The stifling smell of heavy smoke was too much to breathe, the flurry of the embers was too much to grasp, and the screaming was too much, just too much. It was a hellish night that stuck with the young girl forever, a night that captured and burned whatever naiveté she had left of this world. _

_Whatever melody she had left in her heart…_

* * *

My heart was kinda pounding when writing this. Remember when I wrote to you guys about intertwining two stories into one to form the complete LM:TSATB experience? Well this is it ^.^ And finally, the first chapter is out about Soleil's life xD I can't wait to fully write, it's going to be so exciting! What do you guys think about it so far? Did you find the hidden ikari elements that I put in there? I guess at this point you guys probably don't but so far in this chapter some moments from LM:SSR and LM:TSATB HAVE been paralleled n.n

I'll clue you guys in on a secret. Almost every character in the Scarlet Journal is connected to some character in the present LM:STATB universe. For an obvious one, Carly (Caroline) is May's mom so hence she is connected to May's character :3 Get it? Hehe, I'm curious on who you guys think Soleil is connected too xD It's so obvious if you think about it and will scream louder and louder once you read on later in the story. I'll tell you guys now though that it's not Nina :P

Oh yeah, by the way guys, 26 Pages! :D I made sure it was worth your wait and the next chapter is going to pick up right back where we left Dawn, Paul, the gang, and Nina...dun dun dun! I know how all you guys _**looovvveee**_ her tee hee n.n

Until Next Time!

Ciao!


End file.
